Jaune Arc the Drunken Bastard
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: Hey there, I see that the title caught your interest, well the name speaks for itself. This story is about Jaune if he were a drunk, it's got a lot of swearing so if you're not cool with that, that's fine. Other than that, it's mostly focused on comedy, I hope you enjoy. Rated M for repetitive swears and suggestive themes, who knows, maybe more stuff.
1. Chapter 1: I'm not a drunk

**Hey guys, something new again. This might be a one-shot but if you guys like it enough I can make it a small series. It's gonna have a few messed up themes here and there but it will all tie itself together... eventually. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. If you have anything you might want to see for a one-shot, go ahead and pm me. And, as always, I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey there guys, I'm... Who am I again? Oh, that's right, I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you.

Anyways, I'm out at this bar getting wasted before I have to go to this school my dad always told me about.

Something to do with a spotlight, or something.

But yeah, I'm here drinking anything they've got on tap and getting wasted because I know for a fact tommorow is gonna be hell. How do I know? Because school is where dumb people go to learn, which means I'm probably going to be surrounded by idiots.

I'm leaning against the counter hanging out and waiting for some random bar fight to happen. Why? Because they're fun to watch.

Then I see the really hot blonde girl walk through the door, I would totally aproach her, but she's probably looking for trouble.

I see her start talking to my pal Junior about something, but then she does the unthinkable.

She grabs him by his... well y'know and starts talking about she needs info. I guess I should step in.

I start walking over so I can get her to let go of my source of drinks, "Hey, do you think you can let go of Junior please, I really doubt that's comfortable." I say with a slur in my voice. What, I've been drinking since this morning.

"This guy owes me some information, if he doesn't tell me what I want to know, some stuff might happen to his future, if you catch my drift." The blonde chick says, is her hair naturally long?

"Well, he's my source of drinks, so I'll ask you nicely. Let go of my bartender or your gonna lose an arm." I say, I'm not fucking around today.

She seems to have some gauntlets, "Is that a threat?" she says.

"Yeah, it is. Now, do you want to take this outside, or do you want all these people to see me whoop your ass?" I say as I pop my knuckles.

"Lets take this outside." She says with a determined face, if she weren't trying to crush Junior dick a minute ago I would have bought her a drink.

As we walk outside something I notice about her gauntlets is that they take shotgun ammo. That means they have to reload eventually. Good.

Once we're on the sidewalk we stare each other down, ready to tear each other apart.

"You can keep your gauntlets on if you want, you won't be needing them after I'm done." I say. She fucked with my drinking supply, I won't let her get away with it.

"Funny, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to take them off." She says, why the fuck is she smirking?

She rushes me and throws a large series of punches, to which I dodge most of them, except the last one.

With that, I go flying into a wall nearby and she starts walking away.

"Who said I was done?" I say as I get up. She seems surprised, what do I have something on my face?

I rush towards her with nothing but my bare fists and throw a few punches, nothing that will keep her occupied for too long.

She dodges a few, but I still got my hits in.

Now she's starting to use her gauntlets from a distance and she's using her ammo, good.

She takes a few shots at me that are aimed for my legs. I jump over her shots and rush her.

With one good punch to the ribs I send her flying back into a wall. She gets back up and starts shooting again, and then I hear the magical noise.

 _Click, Click._

She's out of ammo. She starts to reload by throwing up two rolls of shotgun shells, She throws up her arms to catch them.

With that, I see opportunity. I rush her and grab her arms and sweep her legs from out beneath her.

Now I have her arms behind her and her laying on the ground.

"Now are you done? Because I have a drink to get back to." I hear her grunt, I guess I have to give her some insentive.

"Y'know, I hear aura doesn't fix dislocated arms very well. It would be a shame if a lady, such as yourself, dislocated her arm. Don't you think?" I say, that should be enough.

"Alright, fine, you win. Now let me up!" She doesn't sound too happy, wonder why?

"What will stop you from going back in and messing with my drinks, I mean the club?" I say.

"You have my word as a huntress in-training, now let me up you drunken bastard!" The Blonde girl says.

"Your a Huntress in-Training? Whats your name Blondie?" I say as I help her up, kinda weird to say blondie when I myself am blonde.

"The name is Yang Xiao Long and yes I'm a huntress in-training."

"Nice to meet you, although, maybe it was a little much with the whole 'punching you in the ribs' thing. My bad."

"Yeah, still stings a little. What's your name drunky?"

"Hey, I'm not a drunk! I'm a Pirate. And the names Jaune Arc."

"How are you a pirate?" She says, I'll explain.

"Drinking Rum before noon doesn't make me a drunk, it makes me a pirate."

It must have been funny since she's laughing. It takes a few minutes for her to regain her composure.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night drunky."

"Hey, we just had this discussion, I'm not a drunk! But since we're on the topic of drinking could I interest you in a drink?" I ask. What? It's best to offer someone a drink after whooping their ass, it's common etiquette. What do you mean it's not?

"Nah, I got to get ready for school tommorow, maybe some other time." She says, yeah she's got a good point, plus I'm pretty damn tired after those... how many drinks did I have?

"Yeah, I've got school too, doesn't school just suck?"

"Yeah, it does. Well, I'll see you around drunky." She says as she gets on her motorcycle.

"See you around, hopefully next time you'll actually hit me to the point where I won't get up."

That seems to make her chuckle, "See ya." She says as she speeds off on her motorcycle.

"Well, that was interesting" I say as I start walking back to my hotel room. Maybe I'll see her at school? Pfft, probably not.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I have no regrets now that I have written this. I know, this isn't original in any way, I just did it for fun and because it's not done very much and because it's fun. Lemme know what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Review it and let me know. Cya**


	2. Chapter 2: First landing, first mistake

**Wow, that was more love for a opening chapter than I have ever gotten before, thank you guys so very much. Well, you asked, and I will deliver. Jaune Arc the Drunken Bastard. I know where to go with his semblance and personality so I have that stuff down. Also, I hear you guys read Jaunes lines in a Qrow voice, that's good because that's what I was hoping for. After all, two Drunkards are better than one. Anyways, I've wasted enough of your time. Onwards, to Jaune Arc the Drunken Bastard. Also, I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, todays gonna be a pain in the ass. I have to deal with idiots, airships, and a really, and I mean really, sketchy Headmaster.

I mean, sure it gives me more reasons for getting wasted and fighting people, but it's not fun when I have to learn about things I already know, thats just stupid.

So here I am in this trashy motel, drinking from a bottle of whiskey I grabbed from Juniors place.

I check the time and see that its 6:30. I best get going if I want to make a decent impression on the female population, I mean my fellow classmates.

I grab a bottle of whiskey from off the table nearby and set out for the Grimm spawn known as an airship. I fucking hate airships.

As I get closer to the Airship docks, noises around me start getting a lot louder. I take a swig from my bottle and it dulls my senses.

Once I'm at the Airship docks I drink the whole bottle in a matter of seconds and get on the Airship. Why? Because this is going to be a long trip for me.

I climb aboard the airship to hear a lot of chatter going on, but I hear certain voices that I can identify. Oh no...

It's the Blonde girl who's name I didn't forget, and she's looking right at me. Welp save me a place in heaven or hell because I'll take either one, I just don't want to be socializing drunk off my feet.

"Hey, drunky! Over here!" She says while waving. Yang! That what her name was! See, I can remember things.

I start walking over to them, I use the term walking very loosely. "Hey there Blondie, what brings you to a place like this?"

"I'm here to learn how to be a better Huntress in-Training, duh." I could've sworn she was smarter than that.

"Ok, who's the shortstack?" I say while pointing at some girl who's hiding behind Yang.

"That's Ruby, she's a little shy when it comes to people. She's not exactly a social butterfly." Yang says.

"Fair enough, how old are you little red?" I ask Ruby, her name is very fitting with her color scheme.

"Fifteen" Just as I suspected, she's not legal.

"Well, congrats on making your way here at such a young age." I say, I actually feel kind of bad for her. Do they really need huntsmen that badly? I'm gonna need a drink.

"Thanks."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna take a nap before we land, see you guys later." I personally just wanted to get out of that conversation.

After walking away, I find an empty seat and chill there for the next half hour, but these people are too goddamn loud for me to get any sleep.

After waiting for the half hour the airship finally docks and I'm the first to be outside and I lay on the ground.

After a few minutes of laying on the ground I decide to stand up, but thats only because people started shooting me weird looks.

I make my towards this bench where this faunus girl is reading, that bow is not fooling anyone.

I sit down next to the girl and I pull out my flask and say nothing. She seems a little bothered by me being here but I just signal her to keep doing what she's doing.

She goes back to reading and I start drinking out of my flask, and the best part, it's in pure silence.

And then fate has to be a dick by setting off explosions, what a douche. Turns out little red was trying to make friends with a Schnee. Yeah, mistakes were made.

Now the Schnee is yelling about dust and other stuff while this vial rolls over to our feet.

I turn to the girl sitting next to me, "You wanna get that or should I, because I'll talk shit to the Schnee anyway."

"How about we both go since neither of us really like the Schnee's?" Said the dark haired girl.

"Works for me." I said. She picks up the vile and starts walking over to them and I follow.

As we walk I hear Ruby say something to the Schnee,"I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually. Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one if the largest producers of energy in the world." The girl next to me says all of this, where is she going with this?

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss says, just wait for it.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." There we go.

"I would know, I worked in those mines for endurance training. It wasn't very fun." I said, god those mines sucked.

"What, how dare... the nerve of... ugh!" She snatches the vile from out of the black haired girl's hand, that was rude.

I turn towards the black haired girl, only to see her walking away. Her walk is fantastic, do you see that?! Good god, I need a drink.

I look towards Ruby and see she's on the floor, poor kid. Might as well give her a hand.

"Hey, you doing alright there kiddo?" Her eyes nearly bulge out of there sockets as she's now sitting up straight. Was it something I said?

"Huh? Oh, hey Jaune." Why does she sound disappointed?

"Need a hand?" I say as I stretch out my hand.

She grabs my hand and I pull her up off the ground. And then she says, " Aren't you the drunk that beat Yang in a fist fight"

Sigh* if this is where the year is heading you might as well shoot me now. I'm gonna need that drink yesterday, wait a minute...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Welp, now we have a drunk, a time traveler and a musician, hope your happy with that. Anyways, love it? Hate it? leave a review. I hope you guys enjoyed. Cya**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm gonna take a nap

**Hey guys, this chapter is gonna be fun. Jaune, as usual, is gonna be a drunk that just does not give a fuck.**

I'm not a drunk, I'm as sober as an Irish nun.

 **Those contradict themselves buddy. Anyways, This is meant to be the night before initiation, so fun times.** **Anyways, on with the show and what not. Also, I own none of this, of course, you already knew that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me and Ruby are walking down this stone pathway talking about me being a pirate, how is it that difficult to understand?

"All I'm saying is that drinking before noon is not a habit if I can stop. It's not like you understand how to drink." I say, Trying to explain to a fifteen year old how my drinking habits work sure is a pain in the ass.

"Well, if you can stop why do you drink?" *Sigh* This is why I don't stop drinking.

"It's a way for me to wind down. That's like me asking you why you like weapons so much." I'm trying to make a point.

"So, Alcohol is like your partner?" She seems a little confused, so I'll clear the air.

"Yes, that is exactly it. It has stopped me from dying multiple times before." It's true.

"Oh, ok." She just gonna accept that? Works for me.

She starts looking around the surrounding area, I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk about the ways I've almost died.

"So, I have this." She says as she pulls out a giant fucking scythe. Never have I seen a farm tool look so badass.

"That's a nice scythe, too bad it doesn't turn into a flask." She looks at me questionably.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure a gun would be better in combat than a flask." She says. If only you knew.

I take out my flask and screw off the top. I take a swig from it, but the second it touches my mouth I pump some aura into it.

With that, my flask starts mechashifting into a cutlass. What, I said I was a pirate.

Ruby's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as she's trying to comprehend what just happened, I'll explain.

"Yes Ruby, the flask turns into a sword. But you can't touch it." She seems a little saddened by that.

"What do you mean I can't touch it?" She says, I guess I have to spell it out for her.

"Your under age, you shouldn't be handling alcohol. If Yang found out about me letting you get close to my drinks, she would try to start a fight she wouldn't win." It's true, plus I don't want her touching my sword.

"Yang doesn't have to know about me touching your sword. She'll probably be jealous that I got to touch your sword." Sweet Jesus I need a drink.

"Phrasing! Think about what you just said, do you think that sounds appropriate in a public setting. Plus, under age!" I say as I switch my sword back to my flask and take a swig from it.

Ruby's face turns red as she realizes what she just said, "That's not what I meant! Why do you have such a durty mind?!"

"I've been drinking. Anyways, do you know where we're going?" I ask Ruby.

"What, I was following you." She says, Well fuck.

"We best get running." I say as we take off running towards the amphitheater.

After about five minutes of running, we make it to the amphitheater only a little tired. What, it was a long distance and I've been drinking.

"Hey Ruby, Drunky! Over here!" And here I thought I was gonna chill, Well I still get to hang with a fellow blonde.

As Ruby and I walk towards Yang, a thought occurs to me. "We talked about this, I'm not a drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what happened to you Rubes, you seem a little red in the face." Oh shit. She doesn't understand the term phrasing!

I say the first thought that comes to my head, "She exploded."

"Wow, lose your head already sis?" Sis?! As in sisters?! But they look nothing alike!

"No! I literally exploded, I tripped over this crabby girls luggage and she started waving this vial around! Then I sneezed and I think there was fire, Ice, and maybe some lightning?" Wow, Ruby sure has a lot of air in her lungs.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Asked Yang.

"No, she really exploded, I was there." I said, why does Yang seem upset.

"So you just sat there and did nothing?!" She asked, with red eyes? That's kinda hot. What can I say? I like women with a temper.

"No, I sat there and drank from my flask, theres a difference." I said. What? She's not my sister. I've got enough problems as it is, I don't need another.

Now Ruby's talking about the Schnee and how bad her attitude was, The thing she doesn't understand about a Schnee is that if you speak of the devil they shall appear.

"You!" Said Weiss. Oh god, her voice got shriller...

"Oh no it's happening again!" Said Ruby.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Said Weiss, she is kind of right about that, as much as I hate to admit it.

"It was an accident!" Said Ruby, I would like to believe that.

Then Weiss starts going on and on about this dumb dust pamphlet and safety regulations.

"Uh..." Ruby seems confused, don't worry, so am I.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" Says the Schnee, I wouldn't try to make it up to her.

"Absolutely!" Said Ruby, I need a drink.

Then they start talking about stuff I personally don't care about, then the Schnee says something that catches my ear.

"Yeah, and we could paint our nails, try on cute outfits, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly." Deep breaths Jaune, then spit in her face. Sarcastic bitch...

" Oh? You have my attention little Schnee, by all means, continue with what you were saying so I can spit in your face later." I say, and my god, that reaction was fucking priceless.

She has this scowl on her face that says ' I hate every fiber in your being '

I wonder why?

Then the Headmaster starts talking, this seems like a good time to take a nap."Hey Yang?"

"Whats up Jaune?" She looks at me quizzically.

"Take notes for me and I'll buy you that drink later." That seems to make her chuckle.

"Sure, I'll hold you to it." Said Yang, why does she seem so excited for that? Does she want to get into another bar fight? I hope so.

With that said, I pass the fuck out. I don't care if Glynda Goodwitch herself catches me, I refuse to listen to Ozpin's speech. Goodnight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. The ending to it could have been better, but what can you do besides fix it later**? **Anyways, I don't really have much to say other than hope you enjoyed. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Cya**


	4. Chapter 4: An interesting development

**Hey guys, how have you guys been? I've been okay, I guess. I don't know what my schedule for writing fics is anymore, so i'll do what I always do. I'm gonna wing it. Well, you guys know the whole thing, I hope enjoy, etc. I own none of this.**

"What a lazy authors note."

 **Fuck you, Qrow ripoff...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right now, I'm sitting in this chair in the corner of the amphitheater, peacefully sleeping, at least I was until someone decided it was a good idea to start shaking me.

"Drunky. Hey, Drunky wake up." I hear as i'm being shaken.

"If you don't stop shaking me, I will break your arm." I said, and now the headache is setting in.

"Finally, your awake." Yang says, I usually don't hear that until after I've had a few drinks.

"Alright, give me the short version, what was the speech and where do we go?" I don't care about this school, or school in general.

"We have to go to the ballroom for bed and the headmaster basically said to get good." Ah, Dark Souls logic. I can get behind that.

"Welp, we have a few hours to kill. Want some?" I ask as I pull out my flask.

"Maybe..." She says, the fuck does that mean?

"It's a yes or no question. Those usually aren't that difficult." I say as I drink from my flask.

I see her start giggling as if something were funny, then it hits me. She switched my drink with coffee.

I pull out my backup flask, "A real pirate always carries a spare." I say as I drink from my backup flask.

"How many do you have?" Yang asks.

"More than you'll ever know. You still didn't answer my question." I say.

"Meh, why not?" She says as she grabs my flask out of my hand.

She takes a swig from flask, her face instantly reddens, the fucks her problem?

"What's up? Your face seems a little red." I say. Wait, did I forget to wipe the flask's cap? Good, it's teasing material.

"That right there is some heavy stuff." She says as she takes another swig.

"Alright, well I'll be taking this back now." I say as I swipe my flask from her hand.

"What? You still owe me that drink though." She says, it's hard to forget when she keeps reminding me.

"I haven't forgotten. Hey, did you notice that you may, or may not have, just shared an indirect kiss with yours truly?" I say, She keeps reminding me about the drink I owe her, I might as well tease her a little.

"I tried not to, asshole!" She says, she doesn't actually seem that mad.

"If anyone asks, tell them I was drunk and that I didn't remember a thing." I know what the fuck I'm doing, probably.

"Yeah, Well I'm gonna go find Ruby, you do whatever it is you do when your alone." I'll just leave her to that.

"So get piss wasted till it's time for bed, I can get behind that." Among other things I want to get behind, if you catch my drift.

"Welp, I'll see you later Drunky." Yang says as she walks off, she has a pretty good walk too. What? Don't judge me.

"Welp, time to get even more wasted than before, buttoms up." I say as I start chugging from my flask.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Timeskip: 2 Hours later**

I hear someone walking nearby, probably someone in the hall.

Well, I should see whats going on. I walk into the hall to see the Headmaster talking to some guy with black, spiky hair. Why do I get a bad feeling about this.

I hear them talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. I should probably try to sneak out of here, don't want to give the wrong impression.

As I'm sneaking away, I manage to look outside of a window and see two birds sitting next to each other. A Crow and a Raven...

Yeah, I should keep moving.

I take a few more steps before I stop. Why? Well, thats because some chick in a mask has a sword to my throat. Fun...

"Do you mind? I don't exactly like have people aim their weapons at me." I can't see her face, but she flinched. Not in fear, surprise maybe?

She takes off the mask and looks me in the eyes, damn, she's pretty hot too. "What are you doing here?" She says.

"Drinking, waiting for the day to end, my regular routine." Off in the background, I hear someone say something about deja vu. Weird...

And now, I hear more footsteps. Probably the headmaster and the guy with the weird hair, that's not good.

"Sit still and you won't be harmed." The black haired woman says.

"What the hell makes you think you can hurt me?" I say, I honestly want to hear this.

"It's not me you have to worry about..." What is that supposed to mean?

The footsteps stop and I hear the old, familiar sound of a cap being screwed off a flask. I might as well pull mine out too.

"Raven, why are you threatening a blonde kid?" I hear a voice from behind me say.

"I would beleive he was eavesdropping, if he wasn't more drunk than you." Wow, such sass.

I pull my flask and take a swig and say, " I would like to ask, can you get your sword away from me?" as calmly as possible.

"Miss Branwen, could you please let go of the young man? He might attending this academy very soon, after all, we do need all the hunters we can get." I hear a calm voice say.

"Very well." I hear her say as she removes her weapon from my throat.

I turn around to see the headmaster and some other guy with black hair, Why are they looking at my like they've seen their life flash before their eyes?

Oh right, I still have the flask in hand ...

"You guys want some?" What? It's common etiquette to share.

I see the guy with the black hair raise his hand. I wipe the cap and toss him the flask.

He takes a swig and says, "Arc's special brew? Where the hell did you get this?"

I smirk, finally a man with a taste for a good drink, " I made it."

"Oh really? What's your name kid?" Said the black haired man.

"Jaune Arc, resident pirate, and you are?" I ask

"Qrow Branwen, Badass huntsman, heavy drinker." He says, this guys alright.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." I say. What? This guy got me away from that crazy and hot lady, if thats not cool I don't know what is...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And done. That took way longer than it should have, but what can I say other than ' I'm lazy '? Well, I hope you enjoyed and all that stuff. Tell me what you like and don't like and what you might want to see later in this story. Anyways, I don't want to waste any more of your time, so I'll be going. Cya.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's just a prank

**Welp, I best get to work on chapter five. Wow, nearly 100 follows? You guys are great. So great that I might do a little one-shot for this. Kinda like an ask Drunky sort of thing. Tell me what you would think of that. Anyways, since you all enjoy this so much, I'll go ahead and write this a little more often. Well, you know the whole thing. I own none of this etc, Hope you enjoy.**

"I didn't agree to ask questions..."

 **No one cares about your opinion. Drunken bastard...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that was a thing... I met some guy who, I assume, knows Ozpin, and enjoys my brew. That's pretty neat.

And then there's the crazy hot lady he was with, Raven. I get the feeling I've seen her before.

Well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is getting to sleep on time so I can wake up bright and early. What? I drink early, it's what I do.

So, here I am, walking to a ballroom that I was never given directions to... fun.

I pull out my flask and take a swig. If I've learned anything in my life, it's that a good drink will never steer you wrong. Now all thats left is to wander aimlessly.

After wandering for a while, I hear the Schnee yelling about people not being able to sleep. This seems like a great time for prank...

I take off my hoodie to reaveal a plain white t-shirt. I turn my flask into it's cutlass form and make a cut on my t-shirt, and finally pour some red wine over the cut. Don't ask where I got the red wine...

I burst through the closed doors of the ballroom and hit the ground.

"Jaune!" I hear two voices say, time for step two.

I sit there and wait for someone to turn me over.

I hear someone start stepping towards me while i'm on the ground and touch my shoulder. They turn me over and look at my 'Bloody shirt'. Oh Fuck, it was Yang...

"Jaune, what happened?" She says as if I'm dying, oh wait...

"I'm not gonna make it. Just leave some ammo, some water, some chips if you have them." I say in a quiet voice. I hope she didn't catch the reference, that would simply not do.

She rips my shirt and is checking for a wound, what she sees, well, I would assume she's not disappointed. It's not everyday I let someone check out my abs.

She looks me in the eyes and seems only a little pissed, "Jaune, you asshole! How could you just do that with no thought what so ever!?"

I smile, "It's just a prank bro. And plus, it shut everyone up. You hear that Ice Queen? Now go the fuck to sleep!"

Yup, all just some elaborate scheme to make people go to sleep, who would be dumb enough to fake their own death just for the hell of it... wait...

Yang grabs me by my waist and chucks me across the room. "The hell was that for?!" I say.

"For being a dick!" I see Ruby hanging out her corner, why does she look like she's gonna explode?

"Swear!!!" She wants us to keep it PG? I can't do that! I'd rather be demonotized... wait...

"This is not the time short stack. Me and your sister are gonna take this outside and settle this like adults. With Violence! You down Yang?" I say while pointing to the door.

"You bet your Drunk butt I do!" Why the PG all of a sudden? Is it because she got called out on it? Oh well.

"Come on then. Same as the club, except this time your gonna buy me a drink after initiation." I say, I'm not cocky, I'm just confident.

"What makes you think you have a chance?" She asks with a quirked brow.

"Because I'm tired, drunk, and you have no weapon." I say, it's true. Plus, I'm still mad at that Raven lady for trying to gut me with that sword of hers.

"Fair point..." She says, is she cooling off?

"You gonna chill so we can settle this later or..?"

"Or what?" She says, still a little angry.

"Or do you want to use another method of relieving stress and anger? After all, we are dressed for the occasion." I say while wiggling my brows with a smirk.

From what I can tell, it got her to blush, "You chill after my teasing? Or should I keep going?" No context needed on that last part, do with that as you will.

"I'm going to kick your ass... after initiation!" Thats what I thought. She's a little predictable and... hey is that the faunus girl with the amazing walk?

And she just blew out a candle, great...

Well, might as well get some sleep, I've got asses to kick tommorow and I plan on looking good while doing it.

"Good night." I say as I pass the fuck out. It's like passing out, but you're wasted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Timeskip: Next morning**

I'm laying here, against the wall I was thrown to, dreaming about new drink recepies.

And then I hear the alarm clock go off, "It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's morning." Some girl says, I don't exactly see what she looks like since the world is still dark. What do you mean my eyes are still closed?

Oh... I open my eyes and check my scroll to check the time. It's 6:00 o'clock, I've got enough time to throw on a new shirt and get my hoodie.

Or...

I could rock the torn shirt with an awesome pirate overcoat! I could cut my hoodie down the middle and sew the parts I cut off on the bottom! Jaune Arc, you've done it again!

I best get to work on that! What? Clothes rip easy when you have to constantly use aura to power your weapons like I do. Sometimes a pirate has to fix his own clothes. That and too much family causes bullshit like that to happen, ripped clothes I mean.

I have, maybe an hour before I have to get ready for the bullshit test I have to go through, so lets get to work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, it didn't take long but it sure was fun. Jaune's getting some new threads in the next chapter and I plan on making him look his part.**

"A badass pirate?"

 **No spoilers, I can't tell you the future. That will ruin the story and your reactions, that simply won't do.**

 **Anyways, Like it, Hate it? Lemme know. Also, if there is anyone who has some idea's for one-shots, go ahead and let me know. Anyways, that's all the time we have today, I'll see you guys later. Cya**


	6. Chapter 6: I sense a headache coming on

**Hey guys, it hasn't been too long since I've made this story and it already has 100 follows? You guys are greatest.**

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, you're gay for your community that is as small as your one inch wonder."

 **Wow, Fuck you Qrow wanna be. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I hope you enjoy, I own none of this, etc etc.**

"Don't ask me questions..."

 **Ask him questions...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time skip: About an hour...**

Jaune Arc, you beautiful bastard, you have made the most incredible makeshift pirate over coat. Now, if only I had a hat. Well, I still have the hood, so that's equally badass.

I check the time and see it's around 7:00 o'clock, damn, and I was about to add some pretty awesome things to it. Like flask holsters.

It occurs to me, I must smell like shit, I haven't taken a shower in a while. I wonder if they have any showers here?

I push myself off the wall and start walking towards the hallway with my new overcoat in hand. I'm not gonna put it on now. That would ruin the dramatic effect.

I should probably head to the locker room, they must have showers. If not, then these students must be dirty as fuck.

I walk in a random direction while sipping from my flask, hoping to find the way to the locker room.

Maybe I should add juniper berries to my drinks, give them a different flavor.

After a few minutes of wandering, I see this guy in all green walk into a room that I think is a bathroom. Is that girl following him into the bathroom?

Well, good for him. If didn't know any better, I'd say he's about to get lucky.

Well, I might as well ask them where the locker room is before they 'get started'.

I walk into the bathroom and see the girl zooming around the room talking a mile a minute. Um, what?

"Hey, do you guys know where the locker room is?" I say while the guy in green brushes his teeth, well, I guess I have to talk to this ball of orange energy.

"Hi, I'm Nora, and this guy over here that's brushing his teeth is Ren, my childhood friend, who is super awesome and we came here together, well not together-together, not that your not handsome Ren!" She says at an unbelievable speed. I think she may need to cool it.

"Neat, what are you doing in the guys bathroom again, Nora right?" I ask, ignoring everything else she said in the previous sentence.

"Uh, following Ren, duh." This girl, I have a feeling she's gonna be trouble for me later, wait a minute, Light bulb!

"So you say your not together-together?" I ask.

"That's right, we're not together-together." She says.

"But, you came to this school together, right?" I ask, just give me a minute.

"Yeah..? What about it?" She asks.

"So, if you came to this school together, and your in the bathroom together, does that make you together-together, but not together-together-together?" Jesus christ, the amount of times I just said together in the past 5 minutes is ready to make me want to kill myself.

She looks like she's spacing off deep in thought, so she is capable of cognative thinking, that's good.

The guy in green, now known as Ren, looks at me like I both, blew his mind to pieces, and saved him from a rough morning.

I pull out my flask and take a sip, he looks at me questionably. "You want some?"

"No thank you." He says as he finishes brushing his teeth. He seems pretty cool.

"Hey, do you know where the locker room is? I need to be there before the end of the hour for... something" I'm not gonna tell a guy I just met that i'm about to take a shower, that's not something you tell people you just met.

"Down the hall, take a left and go in the first door you see." He says, this guy has been pretty helpfull.

"Thanks, and tell your friend that I was just messing with her before her mind explodes." I say.

With that, I walk out of the bathroom and follow the directions that Ren gave me, he seemed a little dead inside now that I think about it. Did you see his eyes? They were soulless, and pink. Not a morning person? Probably.

Anyways, I find myself in the locker room and I see a bunch of people talking, go figure. I start walking towards the showers and I see this girl with bright red hair, why do I get a feeling of sadness from just looking at her? Oh well, it's probably nothing.

I keep walking towards the showers and pass her, one thing I didn't notice about her though, is that she was talking to the Schnee. I can spare some time to shit-talk a Schnee.

I see the Schnee making some really creepy faces, yeah, lets put an end to that.

"Hey, little Schnee. Could you like, not make those faces? It's kinda freaky, and not in a good way." I say, she looked like she was about ready to take over the world, and believe me when I say that a Schnee leading the world is not a pleasant thought.

"Ugh, you. What do you want?" She said in the same old snarky voice. This is why I don't fuck around with high class people, Socially I mean...

"I just came here to mess with your brain. Hopefully it gets you to stop tormenting that poor red-headed girl." I say, her tormenting stops here.

"Tormenting? I was asking her to be apart of my team, where does tormenting her come into the mix?!" She says, well that's an easy question to answer.

"Being on your team is torment for anyone, I am but a simple messanger for those who would agree." What? It's true. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to be on a team with her.

"What is it that you have against me anyway? I don't even know your name."She says, I don't want her to know my name...

"Lets keep it that way, if I told you my name, we would be acquaintances. And I don't want to be acquainted with any of the children of the guy who spat on my families brew." I say calmly, I didn't tell her my name, just gave her a hint is all.

"Um, should I leave you two alone?" The red headed girl asked.

"Nah, I'm done here. You go back to doing whatever it is you were doing, Miss..?" If couldn't tell, i'm trying to get her name.

And then the Schnee starts talking, great...

"What?! This is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated from the top of her class in Sanctum." She says. That's nice, but I really don't care.

"That's nice, now if I cared about what was going on in other schools, I would have applauded you, but I don't. No offense." I say. What? I like to say what's on my mind.

"She's the three time Mistral tournament champion!" The Schnee says, again, don't really care.

"That's cool, I'm the five time champion over at the Crow Bar for something I don't remember too well." I still have trouble remembering that night, and that wasn't too long ago.

"Ugh, She's on the front of every pumpkin petes cereal box!" The Schnee says, oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

I simply put on my pirate overcoat, fuck dramatic effect, I prefer comedy.

"I know, I just didn't care. Just like the other times you told me about her being famous. I'm a pirate, I don't care for the rich and famous." Keep in mind, I took off the bunny from my overcoat. And, I really don't care about famous people,9 times out of 10 it's undeserved, unless your a really good musician.

The Schnee sounds like a broken car engine, trying to understand how I don't give a fuck. I don't understand how she's having this much trouble comprehending how many fucks I do not give.

Meanwhile, that Pyrrha girl seems to be in a pretty good mood, maybe because I don't care. What? A pirate can be perceptive.

"Well, it's been lovely chatting, but I best be going to take a shower. See you later." I say as I walk towards the showers. That was certainly entertaining.

And then I hear this, _"All_ _first years_ , _please report to the beacon cliffs for initiation."_ from some lady over the intercom.

"*Sigh* I guess I wont be taking a shower. Thanks fate, you still suck." I say out loud, well, I should get going before someone tries to chew me out for being late.

I start walking towards the beacon cliffs in absolute boredom.There's only one way to cure boredom that I know, and that's with a good drink.

As I'm walking towards the cliffs, I take a swig from my flask out of pure instinct. That usually doesn't happen unless i'm about to do something I despise...

And that's flying...

Mom, Dad, save me a place in heaven, because I'm coming real soon.

I take another swig from my flask and keep moving towards the cliffs, this is gonna suck.

As i'm walking towards the cliffs, I see Ruby, Yang, and the wonder couple I saw earlier walking towards the cliffs, now, where's the cat girl?

What? I just wanna know her name. Absolutely no ulterior motives here, it's not like I want to pet her cat ears or anything... idiot...

Woah, what the hell was that? I'm a pirate, not some anime tsundere who has a fetish for cat girls.

Anyways, as i'm approaching the cliffs, I manage to see the headmaster and his dominatrix girlfriend / secretary giving a mini speech to the people who are present. Well fuck, I'm late aren't I?

As i'm walking towards the group I say, "Sorry i'm late, I didn't exactly manage to get the directions on how to get to the cliffs. But it's not my fault."

"How so mr Arc? I gave the directions to the cliffs at my speech." I hear the headmaster say

"First of all, it's not mister, it's captain, second of all, I fell asleep, it was boring and it failed to catch my attention, I give it a 4/10." I say. What? It's true, I fell asleep pretty easily, not to mention that I really didn't care, but don't tell him that.

"Just a 4 of out 10? Why not a lower score?" He asks, well... I don't want to die so...

"Uh... weren't you giving a speech thing?" I have no clue what he was doing, I just hope he doesn't know that.

"Ah yes, as I was saying, you will be sent into the forest beneath us to recover artifacts and return them to me and professor Goodwitch." Ozpin says, seems easy enough.

"How are we getting down the cliff?" I ask, I see the old man put a smirk on his face, I sense a disturbence in the air, almost as if millions screamed in terror and were suddenly silenced. I also sense a headache coming on.

"You will be falling." He says with that smug ass smirk still on his face. I see him nod to Goodwitch in affirmation, what is he planning?

I hear the platform i'm standing on start turning it's gears...

"Oh, son of a bitch..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Forgive me my friends, for I have sinned. It took way too long for me to get this chapter out. Why? Because school sucks. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **As always, leave a review and tell me how shit of a job I did this time, have a good day you beautiful bastards. Cya**


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation

**Hey guys, i'm back. Hey, Jaune, you've got a question you drunk fuck.**

"Why?! Why do you do this to me!?"

 **Cause it's fun. Anyways, omegazeroinfi asked, "Jaune, how much booze do you drink daily?"**

"More than 10 bottles, less than 100, somewhere in between. I lose track."

 **That doesn't seem physically possible.**

"Yeah, well shut up and get to the good stuff."

 **Fine, you guys know the drill. Also, I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I now hate Ozpin with a burning passion. Why? Because the motherfucker just sent me flying towards a forest I know nothing about and without any clues as to where I'm going!

But he forgot one thing, and it's the fact that I, Jaune Arc, am a fucking badass.

I pull out my flask and turn it into a cutlass, keep in mind, i'm still in the air. I think i'm getting a little too close to the forest.

As I get closer to the forest, I hit one of the trees I pass by and my cutlass just gets stuck to it. Well, this would be kind of embarrasing if someone saw this.

"Um, hello again." I hear a person of the female variety say. Well fuck.

"Uh, hey, do you mind helping me down? My sword is stuck in the tree and I can't get it out, bow chicka bow wow." I say, I said that last part on instinct. My uncle would be so proud, I just know it.

"Sure, give me a minute." After this is said, I feel my sword come loose from the tree. That would've be good, if it didn't mean I would be falling from the tree.

I hit the ground and say, "A little more of a warning would be nice." I look up and see it's the Pyrrha girl... she totally wants me...

"Sorry." She says while looking at me while i'm on the ground.

I stand up and say, "Well, since no one else is here I might as well introduce myself. I'm Captain Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." She seems a little confused.

"How are you a captain?" She asks, well..

"I own a ship, how else would I be a captain? Join the Atlesian military? No thank you." I say, I really wouldn't like to be in the military, I wouldn't be paid enough.

"Oh... Well I guess we're partners now." She say, what?

"What? Sorry, I usually don't hook up with people untill after they buy me a drink, sorry." I say, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too bad.

"What? No! We're going to be partners in the school! Not..." I cut her off.

"Lovers? Nah, that's cool. I get it now. Plus, I don't really need a love life slowing me down right now." She seems a little flustered, but calmer, I think?

"We should get moving, we don't want to be the last group to get an artifact." My new partner says, wow, that feels really weird to even think about. I mean, I usually run around by myself when i'm fighting grimm, this will be an interesting change of pace.

"Right, well, give me a second." I say as I pull out another flask and take a swig.

"Jaune, I don't think this is a good time to be drinking." Is she trying to tell me something about me drinking? Oh, I understand

"You want some?" I ask as I start walking in a random direction.

"What? No, and where are you going?" She asks, also an easy question.

"Wherever the booze takes me." I say. A good drink has yet to steer me wrong, why go against the streak?

After walking for a good twenty minutes, Pyrrha and I hear gunshots in the distance.

"Hear that? That's the sound of fun times awaiting us." I say. It's been far too long since i've been able to kick some ass.

I hear her sigh, well, it seems someone doesn't share my idea of a good time, but I can change that.

"Hey Pyrrha, want to make a bet?" I ask

"What kind of bet?" I hear her ask, good, I have her attention.

"Whoever kills more grimm wins, the loser has to buy the other one whatever they want, within reason." I say, this sound like fun to me.

"Hmm, ok. If I win, you have to buy me a steak dinner, platonically of course." She says, well, i'm not opposed to the idea of buying a lady dinner.

"Hey, don't threaten me with a good time. Alright, but if I win, you have to buy me a drink down at the crow bar." I say as I hold out my hand.

She shakes my hand and we keep moving towards where we think the artifacts

After walking for awhile, we find this nice little cave, nothing suspicious about this place.

"Do you think we should go in?" My partner asks, meh, I don't see why not. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, a giant deathstalker tries to kill us? Nah, that's just dumb.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **About ten minutes later...**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I scream as i'm being chased by a fucking deathstalker. Y'know, i've seen fate fuck me over so many times it shouldn't bother me, but it still manages to make me want to injure myself and those around. Fuck Fate and fuck destiny, that's my way of thinking! So then why does fate keep fucking me!?

"Jaune, why did you want to do this!?" My partner asks me while we're running.

"For the loot at the end of the cave, What anyone does when faced with an opportunity for treasure!" I yell as I dodge a giant fucking claw!

"Well you better get us out of this mess or we are going to be it's dinner for tonight!" My partner yells to me, this is the angriest thing i've ever heard her say.

"Cut down the trees we pass, we might as well delay the inevitable!" I say as I cut down the trees closest to me.

"Right!" She says as she starts cutting down the trees with me.

After a few minutes of running, I turn around to see if the big bastard slowed down, and lucky for us, he did.

"Lets just... keep moving... we don't want him to catch up to us." I say while taking in deep breaths, this seems like something i've done before, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"That is one of the smartest things you've said today. Keep it up." Was that a compliment or a diss? Either way, it was a little rude.

"Hey, I say plenty of smart things, but that's only when i'm sober." I say as I start walking towards a clearing in the forest.

Once i'm in the clearing, I see a large stone structure and...

The cat girl...

Okay Jaune, just play it cool and introduce yourself. You've done it a million times and you can do it again.

I start walking towards the cat girl and open my mouth to speak but i'm interrupted by something I didn't want to hear today, "Hey, Drunky! You're still alive!"

Why does fate not want me to talk to the quiet cat girl? I must have been a real puppy kicker in the last life to not have an opportunity to talk to a cat girl, it honestly hurts.

"Yang, we have talked about it already, i'm not a drunk, i'm a pirate! What do you not understand about that!?" I yell, if she's doing this on purpose, I swear on my family's brew, I will destroy her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Hey have you guys seen Ruby?" Yang asked, why would I have seen her?

"Nah, I haven't seen her, why? Don't tell me you lack faith in thy little sister." I say, is she actually worried for her sister? I mean, i'm sure Ruby will be fine, what's the worst that could happen?

"Heads up!" I hear a higher pitched voice from above say. Oh shit, is that Ruby?

This could go one of two ways, either I catch her and i'm as awesome as i've always been or she could land on top of me in a very compromising position. Lets see what fate has in store.

I start running towards a falling Ruby and jump towards her while she's in the air, while i'm in the air, I reach out to her and grab her and pull her towards me and... oh shit that's a tree!

I turn my back to the tree, with Ruby still in my arms, and brace for impact with my eyes shut, this is gonna suck.

I feel my back hit the tree at a very high speed, and let me tell you, it ain't a nice feeling.

After hitting the tree, I open my eyes to see Ruby very, and I mean very, close to my face. Man, what a shame, if she were just two years older I would have been all over that.

"Ruby... you can either kiss me or back up, make your choice." Chill, i'm just teasing her so she'll stop clinging to me. Maybe...

"W-wha!? That's not what I was trying to do, and no one asked you to catch me!" She said, a little red in the face. My god, this so much fun. It's too cute!

"Right, well we should probably see what the others are doing." I say as I jump off of the tree.

After landing in a way that would make Deadpool clap, I take a look around the area to see what's happened since I helped Ruby. I spy with my little eye, something big and feathery, oh wait, that's a giant Nevermore... fun, along with the wonder couple riding an Ursa, my partner getting chased down by the giant Deathstalker, and the Schnee-devil falling from the sky, glad to see somethings don't change, just like my luck.

"Fuck, can anyone else catch the Schnee? I don't want such a sin on my conscience." I say, and everyone is looking at me like I just spoke another language, why does the world torment me so?

I jump into the air and make it seem as though I can't catch her, and then I feel a force push me towards her and I catch her anyways, why?! I didn't want to catch her! I'd rather catch an STD!

After catching her I say, "They say the devil fell from the sky, it now makes a lot more sense to me." Ok, maybe that was a little much.

She seems a little mad about my comment, "Put me down you drunken buffoon!" She said, ok, I guess she is more than a little mad.

With that said, I drop her. What? I'm not a drunk, i've said it enough. Alright, fine, i'm a pirate, happy?

It occurs to me, weren't we supposed to be getting relics here? I mean, I wasn't told what I was looking for, but I assume it's something cool and shiny. I wonder if I could sell it?

I take a look around, again, searching the area for anything related to relics. And then I see a bunch of stone pedestals, guess what the relics are, go ahead, i'll wait...

No? Ok, it's a bunch of chess pieces... Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm here risking my life and valuable time for chess pieces, things that I need to get into a school I don't want to go to!

And now I hear Yang say something about dying, well, her optimism sure goes far doesn't it?

I hear Ruby say, "Not if I can help it!" And now she's gonna do something dumb, well, if she gets in too much danger i'll step in. But only because Yang would probably curb stomp my balls if I don't do something. I think...

I see Ruby rush the deathstalker that was chasing Pyrrha and I just a few minutes ago. Ruby goes to strike the deathstalker, but is batted away by it's giant claw.

"Hey shortstack, it's not the best idea to fight a deathstalker one on one, believe me I would know!" I yell, it's true, those things are a pain in the dick

She switches her scythe's weapon form into it's sniper form, what the hell is a sniper going to do at close range other than fire a bullet?

She shoots the deathstalker a few times before turning tail and running towards us, what was the point in shooting it if she was just gonna run? Why not run first then shoot it?

And then the Nevermore from earlier decides to be a dick and throws some giant feathers her way and her cape thing gets pinned to the ground. There is one rule in the life of any hero, and that's NO CAPES! Edna Mode should have taught you better than this!

Alright, fuck it, i'm going to stab a giant scorpion and take it's stinger and turn it into my next flask. I grab my flask and take a swig and start walking towards the mess I have to clean up.

While I'm walking, I see people look at me like i'm stupid, well fuck you too. I take a swig from my flask again and turn it into it's cutlass form and say, "Hey, fuck you, you giant piece of shit." While displaying my favorite finger.

The big scorpion didn't like that very much, good, he's an asshole. It starts doing that thing everyone else does, y'know, walking, except it's walking towards me.

After a few seconds, it rushes me and tries to stab me with it's giant pincers, but i'm too cool to let that giant arachnid kill me this early in my story. I jump over the attack and land on the pincer and run towards it's back. Ooh, that's an interesting idea. I stand over it's biggest eye and impale it with my sword. With that, it screeches louder than a howler monkey, i'm bad with comparisons. Now that the deathstalker is distracted it would probably be a good idea to get Ruby the fuck out of dodge. I jump off the body of the deathstalker and run towards Ruby, who is still stuck by the way.

"So, you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get unstuck? Actually, don't answer that." I say as I cut the giant feather that was keeping her from moving.

"Thanks a lot Jaune." Ruby says to me, oh my god, is this going to be a regular thing? Me saving her and having to fight giant monsters of darkness that could that could rip me to shreds if I slip up? I'm down for a challenge.

"C'mon Ruby, lets get the hell out of dodge." I say as I grab her arm and take off running towards the rest of the group.

As i'm running with Ruby, the giant Nevermore decides to keep on being a dick by shooting more feathers at us. So I say, " Why are you all just watching!? A little help would be appriciated!"

After saying that, everyone at the 'relics' decides to get their shit together and help, even the Schnee, and here I thought she wanted me dead just like... never mind.

They all fire any ranged weapon they have to get us the hell out of dodge, which I appriciate but it would have been better if they did that in the first place! Whatever, it's not a big deal.

After a little bit of running, we meet up with the rest of the group. "Well, now we're all together again and I just stabbed a giant scorpion in eye, what now?" I ask, but not before taking a swig from my trusty flask.

"We shouldn't waste our time when our objective is right in front of us." I hear the Schnee say, well, she's not wrong.

"Well, what do you suggest we do Ice Queen? Run all the way to the cliffs with those big bastards on our tail?" I say with a quirked brow. I mean, it would probably be best if we fought them now while we're still fresh, right? Well, I still get to kick some ass, so it's all good, unless we die, then it's not all good.

"Well, it's better then fighting them and dying now." I hear the Schnee say, well, it's true, I guess.

"Alright, fuck it, everyone grab a relic and abandon ship." I say as I walk to the stone pedestals and grab a white rook piece? Why? Because it looks cooler than a pony.

I take a look to my left and see that Ruby grabbed the knight, kind of fitting considering her optimism.

After we all grab our 'relics', I hear Ruby say, "It's about time we left." I couldn't agree more.

 **Line break... yes, I know, my transitions are garbage**...

After running a short distance, we make our way to what seems to be more ruins, god damn, just what was in this forest?

I see the giant nevermore circling us in the air as we run for cover in the ruins

We all split off with our partners and ready our weapons once more, Pyrrha with her spear and me with my cutlass.

Once Pyrrha and I are behind cover, I take a look around to see where everyone else is, but what has my attention is that Nora has a grenade launcher and is shooting the nevermore with a highly explosive weapon, I was right, she is probably going to be trouble.

I look behind us and see that the deathstalker followed us, fun. "Hey Pyrrha."

"Yes Jaune?" I hear Pyrrha say.

"Remind me to mount that deathstalkers head on my wall when we kill it, okay?" I say with a smirk as I grab her forearm and start running for the stone bridge deeper in the ruins. It seems that everyone else had the same idea.

As we're running, I hear someone say, "It's circling back around!" Well, this is probably going to suck. The nevermore dives towards the bridge and seperates our group. Clever bastard, the old pincer strat huh? Well, I'll beat your weak strat with my own!

On the other side of the bridge, I see Pyrrha, Ren, and the cat-girl fighting the deathstalker. I look around to see if there's anything I can do from where I am, and there is, I just don't like the idea I've got.

I look to my right and see Nora standing next to me, "Hey Nora, you don't have some way to get us across do you?" I say, I hope she isn't as crazy as I think she is.

I see her get this smile that just screams 'crazy'. She hits me with the side of her grenade launcher and the next thing I know, i'm in the air over a giant chasm. What the hell just happened?

It takes a second for me to register what happened, I was just flung into the air by a crazy, ginger haired bomber who has a Mulan fetish, at this point my brain just feels numb.

Fuck it, i'm gonna stab the deathstalker so many times that my brain will start working again, I don't know how i'll manage that, but I will.

As I descend towards the deathstalker, I get my cutlass ready so that I can stab it, I know, simple plan, but at least it's effective.

Once I hit the ground, I rush towards the deathstalker in hopes of gaining it's attention. It seems to have worked since he recognised me. It lets out a loud screech and tries to slam me with it's pincer. I roll out of the way of the attack and slash at the exposed part of it's pincer, of course, it isn't too effective.

I turn around and notice that the cat-girl is gone and the bridge we're standing on is currently very unstable, yup, just another Monday afternoon. "Guys, if we're gonna want to get off this bridge before we hit the floor of the chasm and we become pancakes!" I say at the top of my lungs.

With that said, Nora instantly gets off the bridge. Why? I don't know, she's not my girlfriend.

Anyways, Nora hits the deathstalker in the back with her giant hammer and draws it away, wait, when did she get a hammer? Doesn't matter, i'm just glad she gave us an openning.

We get off of the bridge and ready ourselves for combat once more. "Did you forget about us, you big dumb bastard?" I ask to the giant arachnid that's trying to kill us.

It turns around gives me a loud screech in response, alright, i'm getting tired of this thing doing nothing but making my ears bleed, so I guess i'm gonna have to shut it up, aren't I?

"Alright guys, here's the plan. Pyrrha, you provide long range support, Ren, your quick, so I need you to get inside it's gaurd and perform hit and run attacks, and Nora... Break it's fuckin' legs!" I shout before rolling out of the way of an attack

"Right!" I hear everyone say. Well, I was honestly expecting opposition when it came down to me giving commands, well, this is fine too.

I see Nora jump at the legs of the deathstalker and swing her hammer at it, only for it to bounce off of it's armor, leaving a nice sized crack, hmm, now that's an interesting idea.

"Nora! You see those cracks you left in it's armor? Make more of them, but all over!" I yell, and from what I can see, Nora seems happy with the command I gave her.

I see Nora go for an overhead attack on the deathstalkers back, and it does what it was intended, it leaves a giant crack on the deathstalkers back. Now for phase two.

"Ren, I need you to get to it's back and open up the crack in it's armor, think you can do it?" I say, geez, I sound more like a leader than I do a pirate, then again, i'm also a captain, just not a very good one.

I see Ren give me a nod before running towards the deathstalker once more.

Now for me to do something, I have to distract the deathstalker while Ren chips away at the armor on it's back.

"Hey, you smell like shit you giant arachnid!" I say, i'm just getting it's attention so Ren doesn't have to worry about dying.

Now for the fun part. I run towards the deathstalker with my sword in hand, ready to do whatever I can to keep it's attention off of Ren.

Once I get close enough, I slash at it's face, hoping to temporarily blind the deathstalker. Unfortunatley, life doesn't always go as planned. My sword bounces off it's armor as if it was a rubberball, well fuck. It bats me away with its giant claw and sends me flying into a stone piller.

I try to get up and see if anyone else got hit, luckily, I was the only one. Alright, what's a better way of getting it's attention? Wait... I know, I just don't want to use such a good brew, took me weeks to find a brew good enough.

I look back to my little group and see that they're all having some difficulties. Fine! I'll use the fucking brew!

I press a button on the hilt of my blade and I can feel the heat coming off of my sword, an intense heat, like my burning passion for my drink, my sword is on fire. I know, it's badass right?

I look towards the deathstalker and say, "Hey! You are really pissing me of, you know that right!?" While pointing my sword at it. Now the big fuck is taunting me.

I rush back into the fray, but this time, i'm mad, almost sober, and my sword is on fire, this is getting serious. I try to get close to the deathstalker, but once I get into its range it tries to crush me with it's claw. I roll to the side and rush towards it's legs, once I'm close, I slash at it's legs and manage to chip off some of it's armor. Argh! This is taking too long! We're gonna need to regroup and restrategize, or maybe...

I pull away from the fight and run towards Pyrrha, who is still shooting at the deathstalker by the way.

"Hey Pyrrha! I'm gonna need you for something, alright?!" I say as i'm running.

"Jaune? What do you need?"

"When Ren breaks off the armor on the deathstalkers back, I want you to throw me in the air, ok?" I say, this is the worst idea ever, of all time.

I see Ren rush towards the deathstalker with his gun-knives, just what are those anyways? The deathstalker tries to crush him, but he simply rolls away from the attack and jumps on the deathstalkers back. He stabs the knife ends of his guns into the crack on it's back and gives them a pull, jesus christ, how fast is he? "Jaune, the armor is off! Do what you need to do!" I hear Ren say, i'm glad these guys are with me and not against me.

Pyrrha puts her shield above her head and crouches down. I hope to god this works. I run towards Pyrrha and jump on her shield, and then I feel the air hit my face. Alright, all or nothing. I see the rest of our group fighting the nevermore, keep your head in the game Jaune! I look towards the ground and see that Nora knocked the deathstalker's legs out, no, wait, she broke them. I feel an external force line me up with the deathstalker, and now, to let gravity do the work. I fall towards the deathstalker with my sword in front of me, oh boy, it's stabby time. I feel my sword pierce the deathstalker's exposed back and it lets out a painfully loud screech. It starts trying to shake me off it's back, welp, guess I have to stab it deeper. I push my sword deeper into the deathstalker's back and press the button on the side of my sword once more. I hear the deathstalker let out another screech and then... nothing...

It shut the fuck up... I did it! I can hear again!

And now the world's going black, well fuck.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh my god! I'm done with it! I've finished! I see the light and it's glorious! Anyways, it's been a month since I wrote one of these and I'll be honest, i'm ready to kill myself after writing this. Ok not really, it was just so painful to write this. I mean, just look at the deathstalker fight scene with JNPR I wrote, that took about 2 weeks to write. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope that you guys have a nice day.**

 **Cya -Syndrome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, welcome back to the show. Last time on Drunken Bastard, we saw Jaune do some cool stuff, would have probably been cooler if I knew how to write good fight scenes, but we all know i'm garbage at writing those.**

"Shut up and get started already!"

 **Shut up, I was getting there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my garbage writing. Also, I own none of this... obviously.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that was certainly an interesting fight, I mean yeah, it sucked to get hit, but it was fun while it lasted, and I got to kick ass. All in all, it's been a pretty eventful day, but it's not a good day.

Why? Because i'm out of my favorite drink, and that cuts really deep, and I wasted it on people I don't really know. Well, Pyrrha does owe me that drink since I killed more grimm, so it's fine, I think?

Well whatever, but right now, i'm in a bed I don't remember getting into, and it is uncomfortably warm. I'm having very mixed feelings about this.

I open my eyes and see that i'm in some kind of nurse's office, but it has much better technology than a random nurse's office, clearly. I mean, i'm in a school meant for hunters, that much should be obvious.

I sit up and feel sore in places I didn't even get hit in, what the hell happened?

"Oh, good you're awake." I hear a femanine voice say. This could go many ways...

I see a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes staring at me, she's not too tall, but she's not short either. But sadly... she's not wearing a nurse's outfit, she's wearing a labcoat.

"What happened to me? Did someone spike my drink? Wasn't you was it?" I ask while sitting up.

"You passed out due to overexerting your aura, you should learn to slow down every once and awhile." She say, bow chicka bow wow. But in all seriousness, this is very embarassing.

"Damn, did I at least look cool before passing out?" I ask. This is a very important thing and I need to know.

She shrugs, "I don't know, I wasn't there. Also, your friends are waiting just outside the office." She said, I wouldn't call the my friends, maybe acquaintances at best.

"Welp, my name's Jaune Arc, you're probably not going to see me too much over the next year, and don't plan on sticking around." I say while standing up. She seems way too laid back about this situation.

"I'm the nurse of Beacon, May Irina. You may call me either Nurse Irina or Nurse May." She seemed very strict on the name thing.

"Well, thanks for patching me up doc, see you around." I say as I walk towards the door.

I open the door and see Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora get up to greet me, except Nora reached me first.

"Jauney! How was your nap?"She asks as she crushes my spine.

"It was great, but you're killing me Nora." I say while lacking air in my lungs, she is crushing me with a bear hug, I feel like i'm in a mouse trap.

"Nora, please let go of him." I hear Ren say calmly, I still think this guy's a little dead inside.

"Heh heh, sorry." I hear Nora say.

I feel air enter my body once more, "Never again will I take air for granted, never again."

I hear Pyrrha say, "We best be going, we still have the ceremony to attend." Excuse me, the what now?

"Ceremony? What kind of ceremony? Is it the kind that we drink at or the kind where I have to be cool?" I ask with a quirked brow.

"It's to find out what the teams are, if you had paid attention you would have known." She says, now what the fuck is that supposed to mean? That sounds like an accusation! No Jaune, calm down! You can't fight women unless it's self defense, or else you're no good as a man. Yang doesn't count though, she was starting shit.

"Right, well lets get going, I don't wanna waste any more time then I have to." I say as I take a swig from my flask.

At this point i'm just following them. Last time, I just winged it all the way to the amphitheater, I can't do that again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **10 minutes of walking later...**

After following Pyrrha and the wonder couple for ten minutes, we make it to the ampitheater. Jesus, there are a lot more people here then there were before.

I see Ozpin take the stage with Goodwitch not too far behind. I don't know why, but this guy just rubs me the wrong way.

He steps up to the mic and coughs into it, gaining everyones attention.

After that, he starts talking about how some of us got the relics and succeeded in getting into Beacon, but I just want to go and drink at the Crow Bar.

And then he starts naming off people who participated in the initiation, something to do with a Winchester. Fuckin' Winchester's, always giving my family shit cause we won't sell our recipes.

And then he starts calling out names I know, "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren." He says from the stage.

I follow the others as they walk to the stage, what, I can't always hog the lime light, that's just not cool.

Once we're on the stage, we line up in front of the headmaster. He starts talking, "You four recovered the white rook pieces and have formed Team JNPR, Led by..." He puts on a smug ass smile, "Jaune Arc."

I pull out my back up flask and down the whole thing in an instance and say, "This is going to be a long year isn't it? And also, fuck you." What, he's an adult, he can bounce back from an insult or two.

I hear him take a sip from his mug and say, "That was rather rude. Did you expect to not do anything for your time here?"

"Yeah! That's kind of my thing, quit fuckin' it up! And I don't think you understand 'headmaster', so i'll go ahead and clear the air, i'm not here because I want to be, this is all a promise I made, and I think i'm done on my end." I say as I walk off the stage. Fuck this shit, I need a drink.

I walk to the door and and leave, and now i'm wandering the halls looking for an exit, great.

I got to turn a corner in the hall and once I take it, I bump into something. I step back to see what I bumped into, only to find that Qrow guy.

"Hey, funny meeting you here. What, you run out of booze too?" I say, this guy's giving off some weird vibes too.

"Nah, I was just here to see what the new students were looking, but I did manage to catch you telling off Ozpin, and let me tell you, he's probably going to do to you what he used to do to me." He says, well, that's vague.

"Well, do me the favor and tell him to save his breath, cause i'm not sticking around." I say, I don't plan on sticking around, the only reason I passed that initiation was so that I could live. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hm, that's a shame, i'm sure my nieces will be pretty upset if you leave." He says, and who the fuck are his neices and why would they care?

"Who are they to me, it's not like I know any black haired, red eyed women that want to murder me, other than that one lady with the sword." I say, he looks at me like i'm an idiot, the fuck did I do?

"Really? Does the color red mean anything to you in this context." He says with a quirked brow. Oh no... that's not...

"You're fuckin' with me right?" I say, he has to be joking.

"Nope, well, technically speaking, i'm like a step-uncle. Yang's the one who's related to me by blood, but they're both my nieces." He says, the air just got 12 times thicker.

"If anything, it's probably a bad thing for me to be around them, I just end up causing trouble for people. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a drink to get to." I say.

I start walking past him, but I feel his hand grab my shoulder and he says, "Kid, I used to think the same way, hell, I still do every now and again, but you can't let fate kick you in the dick. So stand against it and kick it's smug ass smile off it's face. Just think about it, alright kid?"

"There's only one reason I came, and that's cause my dad asked me to. I feel as though I fulfilled my end of the bargain."I say as I shrug his hand off and walk past.

I make my way outside of the building and make my way to one of the benches nearby, 'what now?' is the only question i've got going through my head.

I sit on the bench for what feels like ages, trying to figure out what to do next. In all honesty, being a huntsman was never something I wanted to be, I wanted to be like all the cool pirates from the stories and how they were famous for bringing riches to their people and having the toughest crew. I'd rather leave the huntsman business to the rest of my family. I've never been that serious of a person, i'm usually pretty lax, but this is confused Jaune talking, the Jaune that always had a rough time grasping reality.

Well, this has just been a thinking session of sunshine and rainbows, fun times.

While I sitting in the comfort of my own mind, I didn't manage to hear the footsteps that were approaching me and the next I know, I got clocked in the jaw. I'll give you three hints as to who it was. Blonde, Fiery, punches, is that enough for you to rap your head around it?

"What the hell is your problem?" I hear her say, well for starters she just punched me, so...

"I don't know what the hell i'm doing here, that's my problem. Also, where do you get off hitting me in the face?" I say, seriously, what the fuck Yang.

"Really? That's an easy problem to solve." She says, oh really? Well if it's so simple, then she should take a look at it from my prospective.

"How so?" I say, this'll be funny.

"You're just here to kick ass and take names, if not then don't let fate cut you down." She says, what is it with people telling me about fate kicking me down?

"Damn, you make me sound like i'm cooler then I was before. Alright, if people shut up about fate, i'll stick around. But if I have to do something that goes against my code, i'll be out faster than the roadrunner." I say, *sigh* why does she want me to stick around? Is she looking for a rival?

She takes a seat next to me and we sit in a comfortable silence, I pull out my flask and take a swig. I see her eyeing my flask, so I say, "Hey, you want some? It's weaker than the last stuff you had, but it still does the trick." While holding out my flask.

"Sure, after the day we've had, I could go for a drink." She says as she takes the flask from my hand. She takes a swig and sighs calmly. If the rest of the year could be like this, I think it wouldn't be too bad, maybe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had to take a more serious turn so I could give the drunk fuck a reason to stick around, or else it's no fun. Anyways, this was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. Well, I've got work to get to, so i'll see you later. Cya.**


	9. Chapter 9: I did it!

**Welcome back to the show ladies and gentlemen. Last time on the drunken bastard, Jaune had an edgy teenager moment, but it's all good now. Other then that, he told off Ozpin. That's the last chapter in a nutshell. But you're probably looking forward to reading this chapter, so lets get that started. Play the footage FILLS. Also, I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's only been a few days since i've been at this school and i've already been launched into a forest full of deadly creatures that wanted to rip my throat out, yelled at the headmaster for doing so, and then explained to him about how I don't want to be here. Yup, been a pretty eventful week so far.

But it's not all bad, I lead a small team. Ok it's pretty bad, I mean, who came up with the idea of me being a leader? I can barely come up with a decent plan, seriously, who was the moron who gave me this position?

Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter, is the fact that I have classes in about an hour or two. Welp, I best get ready, don't want to be late for... what class do I have again?

As i'm sitting on my bed, I open my scroll and check my schedule to see what class I have next. It says here that I have... Grimm Studies?

Ok, I don't mind learning the ways on how to hurt the grimm more, I love stabbing grimm.

Anyways, I stand up and take a look around the room. It's got four beds, four walls, a floor and a ceiling, it's pretty goddamn barren. Meh, i'll fix that later, but right now, I smell like ass and I need a shower.

I open the door to the bathroom that's connected to our dorm room and walk in, and I close the door behind me.

I go and turn on the shower and let the water heat up. After waiting for a little while, I start doing my normal wash up routine, which you don't really need to know about.

After doing my routine I step out of the shower with a towel on, wait, I have come to the realization that I forgot to bring in my spare clothes. Welp, I guess the ladies get a show.

I open the door slightly to see if anyone was awake, lucky for me, it doesn't seem that way.

I open the door and walk over to my dresser and pull out my school uniform, god, I hate uniforms.

I go back inside the bathroom with my clothes and throw them on. I keep it unbuttoned so people can see my dress shirt and I put on the tie loosely, If i'm gonna wear a uniform, i'm gonna wear it my way.

After putting on my clothes, I step out of the bathroom and see if anyone woke up in the time that I was changing. It seems the only person who woke up was Ren.

From what I can see, he's not a morning person. Well, I can't say I am either.

"G'morning, how did you sleep?" I say, what? I'm not gonna sit here in silence all the time, that's just boring.

"I slept well, it could have been better if Nora wasn't talking about how excited she was to be here though." He says tiredly, speaking of Nora...

"Hey Ren, I got a quick question. Are you and Nora a thing or..." I say, but before I finish what I was gonna say, he cuts me off.

"No Jaune, we're not a couple. While many people assume we are, we're just friends, nothing more." He says calmly, I look into his eyes while he said all of this to see if he was lying, but couldn't find any deceit in his voice.

"Ok then." I say as I pull out my flask. I take a swig and sit on my bed.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I say with my flask in hand.

"It's about 7:30, why do you ask?" He says, did he forget that we had classes?

"We have classes today. And here I thought I was gonna forget." I say as I take another swig, he seems a little bothered that i'm drinking.

"Jaune, we don't have classes today, if you had stuck around for the ceremony you would have known that." he says. Are you fucking kidding me...

"Um, why don't we have classes, not that i'm complaining."I say, i'm ok with hanging out for another day, maybe I could go stop by Junior's place or something.

"The headmaster wanted the newly formed teams to bond so that we could all understand each other a little better." He says, huh, i'm gonna have to take my team out drinking then? Works for me.

"Alright then, well i'm gonna get changed out of these clothes and put on something more casual." I say, oh god, i'm getting dark souls flashbacks, I said the forbidden word!

Anyways, I grab a red hoodie from my dresser along with a white t-shirt and jeans and throw them on in the bathroom.

An evil thought comes to mind as I leave the bathroom. I look to Ren and say, "Hey Ren, you wanna do something funny?"

Ren seems curious at what I have to say, "What do you have in mind?" He says with a quirked brow.

"I say we prank the girls, get a little adrenaline going." I say, oh this is gonna be fun.

"Jaune, that is a very bad idea. Nora doesn't know when to stop pranking, she doesn't know _how_ to stop." He says, I see a little bit of fear in his eyes, poor guy, he must have been through some tough shit.

"Ok, Nora is off the list. What about Pyrrha?" I say.

"What about Pyrrha says, 'hey, come prank me, it will all be fine'?" He says, ok, that's also fair. Hmm...

"What about Ruby and her team?" I say, oh man, that could yield even better results.

"They live just across the hall from us, they could easily tell it was us." He says, this guy likes to think about the big picture doesn't he?

"Meh, i'm sure it'll be fine. If they do find out it was us, the worst they would do is knock me unconcious." I say, they would only punish me...

"What about me, i'm sure they would try to do something to me to get revenge." He says, hmm...

"Just say I dragged you into it, I don't mind spending another day asleep, but only if you gaurd my flask." I say, I think that's a pretty fair trade.

"Very well, your sacrifice will not be forgotten." He says as he holds his right hand over his heart, alright then, it's time to commence operation 'just a prank'.

We walk out of our room and get everything ready for the prank, luckily, I still have the wine bottle from the first prank.

I hand Ren the bottle and say, "Ren, I want you to pour some of that wine in my hair."

"But didn't you just get out of the shower?" He asks.

"That's not important, what is important is the prank, so do it Ren." I say with a determined look on my face.

He pours some of the wine in my hair and I scrub it in to make it seem like i'm bleeding. Now for step two.

"Ren, I need you to hit the top of my head with that bottle." I say.

"Jaune, I would just like to say that this is a very bad idea." He says as he readies the bottle.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Now Ren, once you hit me with it, go back into our room and wake up the girls." I say.

"Right." He says.

I close my eyes and wait for the bottle to hit me. I feel the bottle shatter against my head and I fall to the ground. I just hope I was loud enough.

I shut my eyes and act unconcious, and now we wait.

While I lay there in pure silence, I hear the door open and someone gasps.

"Jaune! Are you alright?!" I hear a high pitched voice say.

I'm turned over and I open my eyes slightly so I look as though i'm fading in and out of conciousness. I see that my victim is Ruby this time around, cool.

"Ruby... it's still around here..." I say before faking unconciousness once more.

"Jaune! Jaune stay awake! Don't go towards the light!" She yells into my ear, am I really that convincing?

I hear someone else yawn by the open door. I would assume it's a woman because team RWBY's made up of nothing but women... and under age Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, can you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." I hear a very familiar voice say, i'll give you a hint, I was drinking with them yesterday.

"Yang, Jaune's hurt pretty bad, we have to move him!" I hear Ruby say with urgency in her voice.

"What are talking about? Someome just hit him with a glass bottle. He should be fine." I hear Yang say, since when does she have detective skills?

"But he's bleeding, not to mention unconcious!" I hear Ruby say.

"Could you keep it down a bit Ruby, i've got a bit of a hangover."I say in a quiet voice, i'm lying about the hangover part, I don't get those anymore.

"Glad to hear i'm not the only one." I hear Yang say. I open my eyes once more and see Ruby and Yang standing above me, it's a pretty good view.

Ruby seems to be freaking out a little, "Jaune, what the heck happened to you?!" she screamed into my ear, ow.

"Oh, y'know, just a simple prank that didn't end how I wanted it to. I mean, if Yang didn't point out the glass bottle it would have been funnier for me." I say as I sit up.

I look at Ruby's face and she doesn't seem too happy, and let me tell you, i've seen plenty of mad women but never have I seen one that looked as mad as Ruby does right now.

"Jaune... that wasn't funny." She says in a quiet anger. I never thought I would say this but, i'm scared by a little girl who just so happens to look like the reaper.

"It was just a prank Ruby, nothing to get worked up about." I hear Yang say, isn't that hypocritical of her to say?

I hear Ruby sigh, "You're right, but so help me Jaune if you do something like that again..."

"Yeah, yeah, no more pranking you, now can you relax short stack?" I say calmly, masking my fear of the 15 year old girl. What? She's scary when she wants to be.

Ruby keeps up her stern glare, but drops after a moment and is replaced by a smirk, what is she doing?

I go to stand up, only for Ruby to push me back down, "What are you doing?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"Well, you're injured so it's not safe to move you. You should just relax until you get better" I hear Ruby say with a devilish smirk.

"C'mon now, you should know that it takes more than a little injury like this to keep me down, now can I get up?" I ask.

"Nope, how do I know you don't have any other injuries?" I hear Ruby say, oh, I have plenty of ways of proving it, but none of them would be legal in this situation.

"Oh, I've got an idea sis." I hear Yang say, she starts wispering into Ruby's ear and the little Rose starts turning the same color as her hood, that will never get old.

"I-if you think that's the b-best way to check s-sis." Ruby says, i'm using the term 'says' very loosely, it's more like she stuttered out a sentence.

With that said, I feel Yang grab a hold of my shoulders while Ruby grabs my hoodie, this taking a really weird turn. Ruby proceeds to take my hoodie off of my person, but before the two could get any further, I hear a door open.

I see the cat girl standing in front of their dorm, she opens her mouth and says, "Um, what are you three doing?" This is just leaving the best impression isn't it?

So I decide to throw out a little red flag by saying, "Oh y'know, just getting molested, the normal thing in life." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"We were just checking him for injuries." I hear Yang say, checking him for injuries huh?

"Yang, did he even consent to that? He doesn't seem to be very happy with his current situation." I hear the cat girl say, finally, someone who makes sense!

"Pfft, who needs consent when you're providing medical attention?" She asked rhetorically, everyone in the medical field needs consent to provide medical attention, it's a basic necessity. Well, most of the time they do...

"Well, he seems fine to me, the only thing wrong with him is that he smells like alcohol." The Cat girl says. Well, I take offense to that, my smell isn't just alcohol, it's also got some of my favorite cologne in it. It's not my fault the cologne just so happens to have alcohol in it.

"Fine, but if he passes out later due to blood loss, you would have to nurse him back to health." Yang says in a teasing manner, if that's the case, i'll pass out right now. I'm perfectly fine with being nursed back to health by a cat girl. Shut up, it's not a fetish!

Yang lets go of my shoulders, so I stand up and my legs wobble a little, my legs fell asleep."Ruby, give me back my hoodie." I say as she holds it in her hands.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry." She says as she hands me back my hoodie, what the hell was going through their minds when they decided to 'check me for injuries'? I doubt it was anything good.

She hands me back my hoodie, which she stripped off of me, and I sling it over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the help miss..?" I say.

"Oh, I'm Blake. Sorry you had to go through that experience." She says, she seems pretty chill.

"Meh, it's nothing a couple of drinks can't fix. I'm Jaune by the way, nice to formally meet you." I say, ok, just stay calm Jaune, we now know her name and I introduced myself, so don't go fuckin' it up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She says as she walks back into her dorm, dragging the two sisters with her.

With that, I walk back into my dorm.

I did it, I got her name!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that does it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and all that fun stuff. Anyways, I'll see you guys and gals later, right now, I'm in the middle of class. Cya**


	10. Chapter 10: Rough Morning

**And we're back. Not much I want to say other than I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get any chapters out recently due to me getting sick, but I made it through and I'm working on them now. Also, I made an omake someone suggested, I don't remember who it was, oh well, you know who you are. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Lets get this show going.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day...**

Welp, school starts today, this is gonna suck.

I climb out of my bed and start my morning routine, y'know, that stuff I did yesterday.

I take a look around to see if anyone else is awake, luckily, I'm the only one. Good, I take the first shower.

I go over to my dresser and pull out my uniform, god, I said it before and I'll say it again, I hate uniforms.

I walk into the bathroom with my uniform in hand and I close the door behind me.

With that, I do my routine and all that stuff.

Once I'm done showering, I step out of the bathroom with my uniform on, but I'm wearing it my way... again.

I look around the room to see if anyone else woke up, and still, everyone is sleeping. What time is it anyway?

I pull out my scroll and the clock on my scroll says 7:30, guess I'm gonna have to wake these guys up.

I take a deep breath and yell, "Hey! Wake the fuck up!" What? I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I see Ren rub his eyes and sit up and he just gives me this blank look, "You couldn't think of anything else to say, could you?" He says, dammit he knows, quick, come up with a lie!

"Hey, quit insulting my intelligence. I'll have you know that I have above average intelligence."

"Too bad it's being destroyed by your bad habits." I'm not even gonna comment on the 'habits' thing.

"What's your deal dude? Why are you being so bitchy?"

"You woke me up in the worst way possible and I'm not a morning person." He says, I fucking called it, about the morning person thing.

"Ok, see, we're learning, this is good. I would have known that if you just talked about it yesterday." I say

"I did, you were just too wasted to think!" Said Ren

"And who's fault is that?" I say, yesterday was a good day.

"It's your fault!" He says

"Exactly, no one's." I say.

"Could you two just be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." I hear Pyrrha say.

"It's 7:30, that's why I'm trying to wake you up, Classes start at 9:00." I say as I pull out my scroll to show the time.

With that, the room goes silent. I see Nora sit up and she's giving me this wierd look. Suddenly, she gets up and tackles me to the ground.

"See Ren, I told you cared, even if it's just a little!" She says, I feel as though I'm missing something.

" Uh, what?" I say.

"While you were passed out yesterday after your 'celebration', Ren started to talk about how you probably didn't care about us or the school, But he was wrong! You wouldn't have woken us up if you didn't care!" Nora yells into my ear. Well, I don't care about this school, but these guys are alright.

I look at Ren in faux shock and clutch my heart, "Ren, we pranked together, I thought you knew better."I say, with that, Nora stands up.

"What?! Ren, you pranked with him and lost faith in him?!" Nora yells

Ren simply looks to the side in shame, damn, Nora is not letting up.

"Reclaim your honor Ren!" She says as she points to the door.

His stares at the ground for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. He walks out the door and shuts it on his way out.

"What is happening?" I hear Pyrrha ask.

"I have no idea." I say. We both look to Nora with questioning looks and wait for a response.

"Just wait for it..." Said Nora, what are we waiting for?

"Well then, either of you girls need to use the bathroom? We still have to school to worry about." I ask.

With that, both girls rush to get to the bathroom, but Nora got there first because she was actually standing.

A little while later, I hear a knock at door. I walk over to the door and open it, what I see catches me off gaurd, like, really off gaurd. I see Ren holding a plate with a giant stack of pancakes in one hand and is holding a stack of plates in the other.

"Uh, that's a lot of pancakes..." I say.

"Believe me, your going to get used to seeing this." He says, what is that supposed to mean?

I step out of the way so Ren could pass by, is this the 'reclaiming honor' thing?

He walks past me and sets the pancakes on one of the desks and puts them on seperate plates.

Me and Pyrrha look at each other, she has a face that just say 'what's going on', I simply shrug my shoulders.

He pick up one of the plates and hands it to me and says, "I'm sorry for my lack in fiath, please forgive me." and bows deeply, well, I can't say I was expecting this.

"It's cool dude, other people have done much worse." I say with a shrug and take a bite from the pancakes.

For a second, the world stops moving, they taste sweet, I haven't had anything sweet in a while. Point is, they are pretty good.

I hear Nora step out of the bathroom and rush over to the desk, "Thank you very much Renny."

I hear him sigh once more, "I'm just following the code." He says, what code?

"Uh, can either one of you explain what the actual fuck just happened?" I say in between bites.

"While I don't agree with Jaune's way of putting it, I would also like to know." I hear my partner say.

"Well, when me and Nora were kids we didn't stick to one town, we were kind of like nomads. And in every town we stopped at, we would usually make a friend or two. So whenever we left, we would prank the mayor of the town and if our friend joined us in the prank, we would consider them friends for life. And since you and I pranked Ruby's team together, the same principles apply." Says Ren, wow, I didn't know a prank would mean so much to them.

"Well, you are the only male in our little group of friends, so I have to forgive you. I mean, who else am I going to talk about guy stuff with?" I say, plus, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

I see him crack a smile, athough very small, "That is true, it feels good to be around another guy."

"Yay, now they aren't honor pancakes, they're friendship pancakes!" I hear Nora say.

I shake my head with a smile, I guess I'm stuck with these guys. Oh wait, "What time is it?" I say, I'm not worried, you're worried!

I see Pyrrha open her scroll and her eyes widen slightly, " It's 8:25..." She says.

"Everyone get your uniforms on and hurry up, girls take the bathroom, Ren, I'll just turn my back to you." I say, we are running out of time.

The girls rush to the bathroom with their uniforms in hand while Ren and I are just left in the room. For amoment we just kind of look at each other, "Uh, I'm just gonna turn around now." I say as I turn around.

With that, I start what is probably the most awkward situation I've been in in years.

About five minutes pass, I hear Ren say, "Alright, I'm good."

"Ok, because the silence was getting weird. Anyways, you think the girls are almost done?" I ask.

"I doubt it, most women usually take longer to get ready then men do, although I don't understand why." I hear him say, I mean, he's not too far from the truth, I lived with seven sisters and they enjoyed taking there time.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, seven sisters and one bathroom was not a great way to live." I say, see what this is? This is guy talk.

We share a chuckle, funny, we spent the first half of the morning at each others throats and the other half having a good time, the world's weird like that.

"Wait... seven sisters?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, it was a tough childhood." I say as I stuff my hands in my pockets.

He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders and says, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Meh, it's no big deal, I mean sure, they all sucked to live with, but they're family, and you can't hate family." I say, I hope the girls hurry up, we don't have too much time left.

With that, I hear the bathroom door open. I don't even bother looking, I open my scroll and check the time once more, it's 8:45.

"Oh shit, we gotta go!" I say as I rush out of the room. I hope we don't have to deal with shitty teachers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, this chapter could have gone much better, but it's the setup for a much bigger idea. Anyways, this chapter was also meant to build up a bit of a relationship with Jaune and his team. I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter better. Also, I feel bad about the woman comment and how they take longer to prepare themselves, I swear I respect women, to a certain degree. Anyways, cya.**


	11. Chapter 11: Combat Class sucks

**Hey guys, how are you guys doing, I'm doing pretty well myself. Anyways, last time on dragon ball Z, Jaune ended up spending the whole chapter with his team and formed 'bonds' with them, *cough* I didn't mean to write just that *cough* Also, I would like to know if you guys would prefer longer chapters but they take longer to get out, or a 2-3k chapter every week or so, please let me know so I don't end up dissappointing people. Ok, shutting up now, lets get to the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **After Classes, well, most of them...**

Ugh! Classes sucked! The teachers were either too slow to teach or too fast to pay attention to! I mean seriously, Oobleck talked so fast I could have sworn he was just an after image! Port wasn't as bad, but he did move pretty slow when it came to teaching, but that mustache is magnificent.

But that's not all! Not only can I not sleep in their classes, but I can't drink! What sick twisted mind thought of such an evil, demented form of torture?! It's just inhumane!

On the bright side, my last class is something I excel in, and that class is Combat Class. Oh boy, I'm gonna send some people to the nurse's office today!

So, here I am, walking through the halls with my team as we head to our next class.

"Hey, do you guys think we'll be fighting anyone strong among the other teams?" I ask my teamates as we walk.

"I hope there are some strong opponents, Magnihild needs to quench a thirst that can only be quenched by victory!" Nora says as she pumps her fist into the air. This girl, she's growing on me, what, it feels good to find someone who has the same views as I do when it comes to combat.

"Well, it would be fun to spar someone with good experience." Said Pyrrha, but she didn't say it all that loud.

"Hey, Pyr, you doin' alright? You don't sound too good." I say, she sounds a little sad actually, but I'll just keep that part to myself.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired is all." She says, still as quiet as before.

"Well then, as leader I order you to rest in the next class period." I say sternly, I call this my leader mode, I still don't like being a leader though.

"Excuse me, what?" She asks with a quirked brow.

"Well, you being tired isn't doing anyone any good, and I don't need dead weight on this team, so rest up and when you're better you can kick some ass." I say calmly.

"*Sigh* You go from being strange to being a leader, I don't think I will ever understand your mind." She says in the same tired voice.

"You will if you ever come out drinking with me, which I do recommend you do, since you do owe me that drink." I say with a smirk, I never forget those who owe me drinks.

"We should hurry up and get to class, we don't want to be late." I hear Ren say.

"That is a pretty good idea there Advisor Ren." I say.

I see Ren quirk a brow, "When did I become your advisor?"

"The second you started to telling things would go bad with the prank, and they did, so I believe you would make a decent advisor for this leader." I say, I'm known for making bad decisions, so having an advisor is a good idea, at least for me it is. Although, the prank didn't end terribly, I just was just not prepared for the _outcome_.

"But you can't have Renny! I need my advisor too! I mean, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yells.

"Can we just get to class?" I hear Ren ask calmly

"Yeah, yeah, let's get moving guys." I say.

 **Line break, got to review for a test...**

After a little bit of walking, we make our way to the combat classroom. It's got an arena in the center of the room and have seats as if it were a lecture room.

All in all, it's a nice room. My team and I walk towards the desk things to take our seats, and then I hear, "Hey Jaune! Over here!"

It was Ruby and she was waving at me. I look to my team and see if they want to go, Ren shrugs, Nora nods excitedly, and Pyrrha just puts on a small smile. I guess we're sitting with team RWBY.

We walk over to team RWBY and I give them a small wave, "Hello ladies, and Schnee." I say.

"Hey Drunky, you excited for this class too?" I hear my fellow blonde ask.

"Tch, what kind of question is that? Of course I am." I say, now if only the teachers could show up on time instead of doing dramatic entrences, like the last couple of teachers I've had, I wouldn't have to wait.

"Why must you always single me out?" She say slightly irritated.

"What, I thought the Schnee's liked being singled out from us normal people?" I say sarcastically.

I see her eye twitch in anger, haha, take that you snobby bitch.

Before she can verbally retaliate, I hear the doors to the classroom open.

I look to the doors and see that it was Ms Goodwitch, well fuck.

The classroom goes quiet as she walks to the center of the room, she is a woman who can strike fear into the hearts of most men, but not me, maybe...

When she gets to the center of the room, she clears her throat and says, "Good afternoon students, I'm sure you're all tired so I'll keep this brief. This is your combat class, and in this class you are graded on how well you do against your opponent. However, in this class you will not be fighting grimm, since they take a lot of time and effort to catch, instead, you will be fighting your fellow students in spars." What a shocking turn of events, cause it's not like we were talking about this earlier.

"Since this is the first day of classes, I will be lenient and allow you to pick your own sparing partners for the day." Ms Goodwitch says, I feel a small smile form across my face until it starts turning to a full fledged. I can't help it, I've been looking forward to this all day!

"Uh, Jaune?" I hear the little Rose say.

I look to her and see that she has a look of terror on her face, that's weird, "Yeah, what's up little Red?"

"Your smile's kinda freaking me out." She says, oh...

And Yang followed up with, "Yeah, it kinda looks like your going a little crazy, is it cause you're surrounded by beautiful women?" Oh Yang, ever the tease.

"You know, you keep talking about me falling for beautiful women and some day it might happen. But, until then I'm stuck with you guys." I say with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She says, she sounds a little offended, let me clear it up.

"That I'm not falling for any girls until I've got all my shit in order, y'know, a steady life or something." I say, what did she think meant?

"O-oh, I thought you were... nevermind. Anyways, you wanna spar with me? After all, you still owe me that drink and a rematch." She says.

"I don't remember you asking for a rematch, what I remember was you talking about how you wanted to kick my ass after initiation, although I doubt you'll actually follow through." I say, I make a sex joke one time and she wants to fight, I don't think I understand women as I well as I thought I did.

"Shut up and fight me!" She yells, with that, I feel a lot of eyes on my back, it's not exactly comfortable.

"Okay I'll spar with you, just relax, people are starting to stare, I don't need people spreading rumors about us hating each other." I say as I raise my hands defensively.

"Alright!" She says victoriously as she pumps her fist. I shake my head, what is it with this girl?

After a few minutes of waiting, Ms Goodwitch says, "Alright, now that everyone has chosen a partner, please make your way to one of the arenas."

I see Yang stand up and she grabs my arm and starts dragging me, "Come on, what are you sitting around for, we have a match to settle!" She yells as she drags me to the door.

With that, Yang and I walk out of the classroom and into the hall, I'm just following her though.

"Hey uh, where are we going?" I ask, I could have sworn classes were still in session.

"We're going to the arenas, duh." She says.

"Yeah no shit, I mean where is the arena and why is it seperated from the actual class?" I say, that just doesn't make sense.

"You keep asking questions about our classes, it's almost as if you never went to a combat school." She says in a teasing manner.

"That's because I didn't." I say, my way of training was not as... calm as combat schools, yeah lets go with that.

She stops walking and turns to face me, "So you're telling me... that you came to this school without any formal training... and you beat me in a fist fight while you were drunk?" She's got this blank look on her face, I don't see what I did wrong.

"I mean, I can't say it was formal, but it was training, and you caught me at a bad time that day, not my fault you decided to pick a fight." I say as we start to pick up the pace

"Well one of these days you're gonna have tell me about, but that's gonna have to wait." She says.

"How come?"

"Because we made it to the arenas." She says, we come to a complete stop at set of double doors.

She walks through the doors and I follow behind her, well, lets get this shit going.

As we walk through the room, I see multiple arenas scattered around the room. The room itself is pretty big too.

"Come on Drunky, there's still one arena left!" Yang says as she starts dragging me, you know, I'm starting to see a patern.

Well, lets get this show on the road. After getting dragged all the way to the arena by my sparring partner, I take my position and pull out my flask.

I take a swig from it and say, "Alright, how are we gonna do this? Hand to hand combat or do you want to use weapons, I don't mind either way."

"Uh, let's stick with our weapons. You know how the sanctioned fights go, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I know how they work, first person to have their aura go into the red is the loser." I say, you'd have to be really dumb to not know that in a world like this.

"Alright, well you ready to lose Drunky?" Yang says with a smirk, I feel my brow twitch unconsciously.

"I won't be losing..." I say as I pop my knuckles.

I fall into a boxer stance, she doesn't deserve the quick loss I had in mind for her. And all because of the little nickname she likes calling me.

I see confusion come hit her straight in the face, I simply nod to her and put on a face that just screams 'determination'.

She simply shrugs her shoulders and falls into her boxer stance. We stare each other down for a little while to see who makes the first move. Alright, I guess I'll make the first move.

I take a few steps forward and keep my guard up, I can't let my guard down for even a second or she'll just exploit it.

Once I get close enough, she takes advantage of my caution and throws a really heavy looking punch my way. I dodge the attack and punch her in gut. Yeah, not the flashiest way to fight, but at least it's effective.

But in a very 'Yang-like' manner, she tanks it and punches me in the gut as a trade, scratch that, it wasn't as effective as I thought it would be. Her attack sends me skidding across the floor but my feet remain planted on the ground, alright, new plan of engagement.

She goes back on the offensive and throws a punch for my head, so I do the only thing that comes to mind, I push her fist aside, that's still coming at me mind you, and riposte like a mother fucking parry king. Thank you Miyazaki for your knowledge.

While she's still dazed, I hit her with an uppercut to chin that sends her into the air, but not too far, just barely off the ground. I look to my scroll to check my aura levels, I've got 72 percent left. I really have to work on my aura management skills one of these days.

I look back to Yang, who is currently running at me with this look in her eyes that just promises pain. This is gonna suck.

By the time she reaches me, I don't have time to react and she hits me in the gut followed by a hit to the face. I take a step back and shake my head to clear the blur in my vision, only to find another one of her fists rocketing towards me. I instinctively guard my face and brace for impact. I feel her fists come into contact with my forearms, shit, that's gonna leave a bruise.

I jump back to make some room between us and give myself some breathing room, only for her to charge me again. Jesus Christ, this woman doesn't know when to slow down. When she gets close, she throws a punch at my face, only for me to lean out of the way and hit her across the face. She takes a step back and shakes her head. I take advantage of her being dazed and rush her and hit her in the leg. What? You have to add variety in a fight or it just isn't fun.

Although, it didn't actually do much. Why the hell did I think that was a good idea? We make eye contact for a moment, "Uh, hey..."

"What were you thinking when you decided to hit my leg? Did I hit you too hard?" She says with a smirk,

"I was thinking about adding variety?" I say.

"Uh huh..." She says with a quirked brow and her arms folded

"Should we get back to the fight or..?" I say, this is getting kind of awkward and I don't even know why.

She gets back into her boxer stance, I'll take that as a yes. I drop back into my stance and glance at the scoreboard, you know, the one that keeps track of our aura. It seems like Yang and I are in the yellow, but I can't tell who's winning.

Wait, can I end the match through a submission hold or will she just pass out due to lack of oxygen and I win by default? I'd rather not win by default, winning by default isn't as fun as earning the win properly. What? I don't remember there ever being a win by submission in the tournaments, don't judge me.

Well, only way to find out. I shift into defensive stance and wait for the assault to begin. Yang rushes me and throws a right punch at my face, but I lean away from the attack and grab a hold of her arm and sweep her legs from out beneath her. She's now on the ground and I have her pinned in the same position that I did at the night at the club, it feels nostalgic really.

"So, we gonna keep going or do I have to dislocate your arm?" I say as I 'gently' apply pressure.

"Alright, alright, I give up just stop!" She says, *Sigh* Music to my ears.

I let go of her arm and get off her back, "Did you really have to use the takedown you used back at the club?" I hear her say, I feel a slowly smile spread across my face.

"Oh come on, that takedown doesn't hurt _that_ bad." I say as I reach down to her to help her up.

"Tch, easy for you to say, you're not the one who almost had their shoulder dislocated." She says as she takes my hand.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't get socked in the jaw at least ten times in one match." I say with a smirk,

"You're right, because you focused on hitting me in the _leg_ , and what an attack that was. I'm surprised that I'm still alive." She says in a teasing manner, you know, I could really do without the sarcasm

"Hey, you got to give the match some variety or else it's just the same thing everyone's seen at that's not fun to watch or participate in." I say, I'm not trying to make up a bullshit excuse, I swear!

"You totally wanted to get a feel of my leg." She says as she wriggles her eyebrows.

"N-no, that's not something that I, Jaune Arc, would do to a woman such as you. That would only justify you clocking me in the jaw ten times." I say, I really hope I'm not blushing over something that dumb. Although, she does have some nice legs... No Jaune, Bad, you can't do that shit right now, that only she succeeded in teasing you!

"Ooh, is someone blushing~" She says in a teasing manner, god damnit! She got me, she fucking got me! Well, there's only one thing to do right now...

"What? Pft no, that's just the bruises setting in, I think you're losing your mind after sticking around such an awesome guy like me." I say, I'm not an egomaniac, I'm feigning innocence. Wait, did I imply that I drive her crazy..?

"Yeah, being around you is kind of straining on the mind, but not enough to get me to stop messing with you. After all, not too many people can beat in a spar without a weapon, so you're a special case really." She says.

"Well, it was fun sparring with you, I hope we can do this again." I say with a smile, albeit a small smile.

"Oh, we'll definitely be doing this again. I had a lot of fun sparring with you, and after fighting you again and losing, I don't think anyone else can actually handle you." She says, was that supposed to be an innuendo? Wait a minute, Lightbulb!

I walk up really close to her and maintain eye contact, "I don't think you've got the stamina to handle me, but you can most certainly try to keep up." I say in a suave-ish voice, that's how you tease people, not that shit she tried to pull with the implication that I wanted to feel up her leg, which I don't! Much... hey, a guy can fantasize can't he?

I back and get a look at her face and man, this is priceless. Her face is a mixture of shock and I think embarrassment, not too sure, but I do know that it's hilarious.

"Y-you ass! I could totally keep up with you if I wanted to!" She yells. I look around and see that a couple of people that finished fighting earlier look over to us, and now they're whispering to one another.

"Ok, ok, I'm just messing with you, relax alright?" I say, the last thing I need is to be the spotlight of Beacon Academy's gossip, that would not bode well for me. Well, Yang too, I guess?

"You're still an ass." She says as the red in her face starts to become more of a pinkish color.

"Yeah, I know, but it's fun to be an ass if you can make someone else laugh." I say.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I hear her ask.

I pull out my scroll to check the time, it's 2:20. I've got a pretty good idea, "You want to ditch the last ten minutes of class and go to Vale?" I ask.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, now if only we could get out of the school without the cameras seeing us." She says, that's a pretty fair point.

"Alright, we can just wait the ten minutes if you like, I don't really mind." I say.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea." She says as she walks off to a seating area set up for students who are finished with their spars, is it weird that I hate to see her go but I love to watch her walk away? Wait, yeah it is, quit that shit Jaune, there's no way she's into you, it's all in your head.

*Sigh* I'm gonna need that drink really soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh man, it has been far too long since I've done one of these. You miss me you beautiful Bastards? I missed you too. Anyways, I just wanted to make this chapter to prove that I'm not dead, I've just been busy with school and lack of sleep, no to mention procrastination, but that's a story for another day. Anyways, I just got my computer fixed and I've been using it for the past four hours trying to grind out this story, because fuck sleep. I don't care if I have to take a test that could determine my future, wait a minute... Anyways, I just finished this at 3:17 am and I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna wrap this up. Do whatever it is you guys do. Cya**


	12. Chapter 12: A night on the town

**Hey guys. So I got some mixed results when it came to asking about chapter length, so I'm gonna do what I always do, I'm gonna wing it. But yeah, I just sent in a application to see if my college credits are valid for this college in my general area and I'm still waiting for the email to come in, wish me luck? But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my personal life, so I'll make this quick. I went to check the stats on this story and I saw that we hit 27k views... wow. Uh, I don't really know what to say, uh, thanks for sticking around guys, it really means a lot to me. Well, now that I got that out of the way, lets get to the story, cya in a bit.**

* * *

So right now I'm walking back to my dorm room with my team, and right now I'm having mixed feelings. Well, about going out to Vale with Yang.

I mean yeah, she's a cool girl, she likes to drink, and she's just fun to be around, but never has a girl gotten me to blush by just saying a couple of words. But that's usually cause I'm too drunk to understand half of the shit some girls say.

Never has a girl one-upped me when it comes to teasing, and it's hurting my pride as a man.

I feel my face scrunch up in frustration, how did she get in my head!?

"Hey Jaune, are you feeling alright? You seem upset." I hear my partner ask.

"Yeah, I'm good, just feeling a little frustrated is all." I say as I drag my hand down my face.

"Classes weren't that difficult Jaune, I don't see a reason to be frustrated." I hear my partner say, it's not about classes!

"It's not about the classes Pyrrha, It's just that my pride is dealing with a bad case of defeat." I say.

"Why? You won the spar between Yang and yourself, so why are you feeling defeated?" She asks with quirked brow.

"It's because her..." I mumble. Hey, this is painful for me, don't judge me!

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear you." She says.

"It's because her teasing got to me, alright!?" I yell, can you hear me now?! I see her jump in surprise at the fact that I yelled.

I've come to the realization that we stopped moving. I take a look around and see that I'm standing in front of my dorm room. Wait... then that means... Team RWBY heard me... Son of a bitch!

I hear a door open behind me and then I feel a pair of arms snake around and pull me towards the source and then... softness is the only word I can really use to describe what my back feels.

"Oh, so my teasing got you did it?" I hear a very familiar voice say. God dammit...

I feel my face feel a little warmer then it was before, shut up, I'm not blushing, blushing's for chumps! "No, like I said before, you're clearly losing your mind. I think you need to go see some doctors." I say as calmly as possible to save what little pride I have left.

"Oh, then do you mind taking me there? I can almost feel my legs give out." She says as she falls to the ground and drags me down with her. Uh...

And in almost an anime-like fashion, I end up in a very misunderstanding position, well shit. And Yang's on top, well, at least the views alright. Wait, what?

I then hear another door open, I look over and see Nora at the door, "Wow leader, I didn't think you were easy to get with. And in the middle of the hall no less, for shame." Nora says as she points, but not in an aggressive way, more like a 'sister trying to embarrass their brother' kind of way.

"Shut up Nora! This isn't what it looks like!" I yell.

"Oh, and what does this look like Jaune?" I hear Yang ask, I can just feel the smugness emanating from her. Am I getting teamed up on, seriously, what the fuck.

"Well, uh... Ren, help a brother out!" I shout to my fellow male who is through the open door.

I see him come out of the door and he's got this look on his face that just says 'oh, you done fucked up', "Well, it looks to me as if you and Yang were about to have an, *ahem*, 'intimate' moment." He says, oh fuck you, do you see this shit? I trusted him and he failed me.

I 'gently' push Yang off of me and stand up and dust myself off, seriously, what the fuck. "Ok, it's official, all of you suck except for Pyrrha." I say.

"Oh please, you know you love being around me." I hear Yang say, that's debatable.

"No comment, now I'm gonna go get changed and get absolutely wasted at Junior's place. Ren, make sure Nora doesn't break anything, Pyrrha, make sure Ren doesn't somehow screw up and help. And Yang, you and I are gonna go get you that drink I owe you." I say.

"Excuse me?" I hear Ren say.

"What?" I say.

"How would I end up helping Nora break something?"

"Well, she does have you kind of whipped, so if she were to ask really nicely, I'm sure you'd let her get away with it with a slap on the wrist." I say, oh this is so much fun.

"He does have a point Ren, you are kind of whipped." I hear Nora say, wow, I wasn't expecting Nora to get involved.

"What? How am I whipped? I'm just the first person who you ask for things." He says calmly

Now Ren and Nora are bickering like an old married couple, how cute, "Well, while you guys are bickering, I'm gonna go get changed, see you in a few Yang." I say with a wave. I see Yang give me a wave back.

I walk into my dorm and close the door behind me since I don't want to listen to the bickering couple that isn't 'together-together' in the hall. I walk over to my dresser and pull out my casual outfit that consists of my dope ass overcoat, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and the lucky bracers my sisters gave me. All in all, it's a pretty good outfit if I do say so myself.

With my outfit in hand, I walk into the bathroom to take a nice, refreshing shower. I set my outfit on the washer that's next to the dryer and go to turn on the shower. Yeah, we've got a washer and dryer in our dorm room, in case you didn't notice, this place has a really big budget.

After turning on the shower, I do my normal routine, which you don't really need to know about, we already talked about this.

Anyways, after taking a nice twenty minute shower, I shut off the valve and dry myself off with a towel that was hanging on a rack near the shower door.

After that, I grab my clothes, throw them on and throw the towel I used in the dryer. What? I can be considerate when it comes to wet towels, It's the worst feeling ever when you have to dry yourself off with a wet towel.

With all that out of the way, I walk out of the bathroom, only to find Ren and Nora still bickering. Well, there's only one way to fix this. I step between my new teammates and say, "Alright newly weds, there's no need to argue about baby names, just relax, Pyrrha and I live here too you know."

They both have this look of shock as to what I just compared them to, and Ren the first to react, "Shut up Jaune! We already talked about this, Nora and I aren't together like that!" He says, I look to Nora for confirmation of Ren's claim, and all she does is simply shake her head, ok then.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you, if I hadn't said anything you two would have been bickering over nothing for the next hour. So, we all good now?" I ask, I don't need to come back to this bullshit.

I hear Ren sigh, "Yeah, we're good Jaune, just go on your date." He says, is that what this is?! No, it's just because I owe her that drink, that's it, nothing more, nothing less.

"It's not a date! You shut the fuck up!" I yell, I see Ren get this smirk, what the fuck does he have going on in his head?

"I'm sure it isn't, now get a move on, it's not nice to keep a girl waiting." He says 'sagely', oh like he has any room to talk, he's not being honest about his feelings towards his 'friend".

I simply roll my eyes and walk out of the room, tch, do you believe that guy? Saying this is a date, pfft, whatever.

I walk over to Team RWBY's room and knock on the door. I wait patiently for someone to open the door, only to find the Schnee is the one who opens the door. "Ugh, what is it that _you_ want?" She says, I don't have the patience for this, so I'll be quick.

"Hey, is Yang here? We were gonna go hang out in Vale." I say calmly, trying to forget how she tried t all high and mighty a second ago.

"Yang, the drunk of a leader for Team JNPR is here for you!" She says, I feel my brow twitch and my hand ball up into a fist, no Jaune, you can't hit a woman, what would Sparrow think of that?

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here and it's getting really difficult to control my anger, so I implore you, hold you tongue or I'm gonna end up taking it out." I say calmly, trying my hardest to keep my aggression pent up, just a few more minutes, then I can get wasted.

I see her roll her eyes, Jaune it's ok, you can wipe that stupid look off her face another time. With that, Yang finally gets to the door, "Hey Drunky, you ready buy me that drink?" She says with her normal enthusiasm.

"First of all, I'm not a drunk, second of all, hell yeah, I'm having a rough day and I really need to let off some steam." I say.

"Alright, well Weiss, can you make sure my sister doesn't get high on sugar, I really don't want to come back to that." I hear Yang say.

"What am I, her mother?" I hear the Schnee say. I look to Yang and see that the Schnee's comment effected her, her smile kind of dropped and her eyes started shimmer, what's wrong with her?

"Right, well can you just keep an eye on the team please?" She says. she even sounds a little less up beat, I'll have to ask her about it when we get to the club.

I hear the Schnee sigh, "Fine, but don't expect me to keep your sister on a leash the whole time, I have things to do." She says, just what is this girl's problem, it sounds like she an 8 foot stick up her and it's keeping her off the ground. And Ruby's a nice girl, so I don't really see what her problem would be with her. I'm gonna have to set... Weiss straight. Cause if I'm gonna have a serious conversation, I'm gonna have to use her actual name.

"Thanks, now let's get going Jaune, you still owe me a drink." She says as she starts dragging me through the hall.

After a few minutes of her dragging me, I get fed up and say, "Hey, you don't have to drag me, I have legs you know."

She looks at me and her eyes widen a little, "Sorry Drunky, I forgot that I was dragging you. I kinda got lost in my thoughts." She says as she lets go of the arm she was dragging.

I feel my arm receive the blood it was lacking, oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to amputate it. "Oh it's alright, I'm not too worried about it, other people have done much worse." I say.

"Heh, yeah, I'm sure they have." She says, she still sounds as though she's lacking enthusiasm, hmm, I think I can fix that.

I put my hand on her shoulder in a (hopefully) comforting way and say, "Hey, think about it, you and me, and the sounds of the club, just us blondes having a good time, now how does that sound?"

I see a small smile come over her face, "Yeah, it does sound kind of fun. Haha, well what are we waiting for, let's get going." She says, she sounds a little better now.

With that, we make our way to airship docks, *sigh* I'm not drunk enough for the airship. Well, I'll just skip ahead to the part where I'm not debating killing myself. See you in a few.

* * *

After suffering through the airship ride and hiding the fact that I deal with a nice little thing called 'motion sickness', Yang and I make our way to Junior's place. Why Junior's bar? Well, I'm pretty sure the Crow Bar isn't exactly Yang's kind of place.

We walk in a comfortable silence, well, I find it comforting. Well, might as well say something, " So... nice weather we're having?" I say, god dammit, why did I say it as though it was a question?

I see Yang quirk a brow and small smile comes across her face, "Really? That's what you open up with?" She says, oh, I'm sorry, I'm just not something you call a conversationalist.

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey, nice tits, wanna grab a drink'? I'm not that shallow." I say, it's true, I'm really not that shallow, but she does have some nice, No Jaune, Bad!

"Well, there have been people who have opened up with worse." She says, oh I have to hear this.

"Really? This I have to hear." I say.

She puts on this smile and says, "Yeah, like, there was this one guy who opened up with, and I quote, 'Are you carbon? Cause I want to date you.' It was so bad I nearly broke down the nearest wall to get away from him."

"Pfft, you think that's bad? I've got some that are way worse, you wanna hear them?" I say, I do have some bad pick-up lines.

"It's not like we anything else to talk about. Unless you want to talk about how boring classes are." She says as we are walking through the streets.

"Alright then. Well, how much does a polar bear weigh?" I ask, just wait for it.

"I don't know, how much does a polar bear weigh?" She asks.

"Enough to break the ice. Hi I'm, Jaune, nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand to give her a handshake.

She lets out a little giggle, which turns into full blown laughter, I don't think it was _that_ funny.

Once she stops laughing, she says, "Oh man, that line was just un- _bear_ -able." She says, over emphasizing the word bear. I wont lie, it got a little chuckle out of me, I just wasn't expecting Yang to have that kind of sense of humor.

She looks at me with her eyes wide and a smile that's just as wide as her eyes. She gives me a side hug as we're walking and says, "You are seriously one of the few people in this world that has actually laughed at one of my jokes, and it wasn't even a pity laugh! That's it, as of right now, you are my closest drinking buddy, and we haven't even started drinking yet!" She says, really? I think she's kinda funny, not too funny, but funny enough.

"Hehe, yeah, I am pretty great, aren't I?" I say. I see her roll her eyes at me, yeah, this is gonna be a fun night.

* * *

After a little bit of walking, we finally made our way to Junior's club, about time really. I look to her and say,"You ready for a good night?" Well, it's somewhere near four in the afternoon, but I know for a fact that we're gonna be here for an hour.

"Pfft, what kind of a question is that?" She says with a quirked brow and her arms crossed. Ok, yeah, dumb question.

I chuckle and walk towards the 'bouncer' and say,"Hey man, how you been?"

The 'bouncer' puts on a smile, "Hey Jaune. Things have been good. Anyways, you can go on in, and don't go and drinking our whole inventory, we don't need a repetition of _that_ night." He says.

As I walk by, I say, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Once we go into the club, I see Yang look at me with this questioning look in her eye, "What was that about, and how does he know your name?" She asks.

Well, that's an easy question, "Well, I am a regular here, they were bound to learn my name sooner or later." I say with a shrug.

We make our way to a large set of doors that I have to pull to open, alright then, it's showtime. I open the doors and take a deep breath, "Oh kids! Daddy's home!"

The music in the club stops and all the 'guards' stop and look at each other, until a very tall yells, "Hey, get back to work, I don't pay you guys for nothing!" It was my bartender. I mean, Junior.

He walks up to me and says, "Well if it isn't my best customer, have you been you drunk fool?" He says in a (kind of) welcoming fashion.

"Oh y'know, I've been better. But you want to know what would make me better? A good drink, don't you think Junior?" I say, I'm not dropping hints or anything of the sort.

"Straight to the point then." He says as he ushers me to the bar.

But before he can take me to the bar, I say, "Hey, I'm not the only one you're gonna be serving drinks to Junior." I point back to Yang.

He gives me this look that says 'are you fucking me right now?' "Isn't that the girl who tried to tear my, ahem, 'future' off?" He says.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, it's not like she would have actually done it, isn't that right Yang?" I say, since she can clearly hear our conversation,

I see her hand make a 'so so' gesture, "Good enough for me, now c'mon Junior, you've got drinks to serve." I say.

I hear Junior sigh as he leads us to the bar, and then I see some very familiar faces sitting at the bar, a lady dressed in white and her twin dressed in red. I feel a smile come over my face, oh this is gonna be fun. "Hold on Junior, let me go first." I say.

I stalk towards my new prey as they sit and drink with the sound of the music covering my footsteps. Once I get close enough, I yell, "Hey twins! How've you girls been!"

They look at me with a dull expression on their faces, "Oh, it was great, then you showed up to drink our entire stock." Melanie says, y'know, the one in the cyan, white, strapless dress.

"Oh come on, that was one time and I was having a really rough day, you know that." I say, it was a very shitty day.

"Girls, you be good to Jaune, he's been one of my best customers and he's here for a drink, not a shit show." I hear Junior say over my shoulder.

"Pfft, come on Junior, you know Mel's just foolin' around, she'd never actually talk shit, she knows she would lose." I say with a smirk as I look over my shoulder to look at Junior. He starts to walk past me to get to the bar.

I look back over to the bar and see that Miltia's brow was quirked, "Isn't that the girl that grabbed you by the balls Junior?" She asks casually, I honestly like Miltia more than I do Melanie. Why? Cause she asks the real questions.

I just hear Junior sigh as he makes his way behind the bar, haha, nothing changes does it. *Sigh* That's cool, but that's also a shame.

"Alright, well what can I get you guys?" Junior says as he pulls out two glasses. Well, lets get this party going.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later...**

I've had so many shots of whiskey, vodka, rum, what ever you can think of, I've drunken it at least once. And it always ends the same, I'm not drunk enough. God dammit...

I look over at Yang, who seems to be having a good time, well good for her, "Hey, D-d-drunky?" She says with a very heavy slur. Well who's the drunk now?

"Yeah, what's up?" I say, no slur to be found in my voice.

"Are you still sober?" She 'says', I'm practically giving you subtitles here.

"Yeah, I'm still up there, *sigh*." I say, I fucking hate my semblance sometimes.

"H-how are you still sober? You had like 80 drinks." She says, I think it was more than 80, but whatever.

"It's my bullshit semblance." I say as I take another shot of whiskey.

"What..?" She says 'intelligently'.

"My semblance lets me turn any alcohol I consume into aura, I guess It's my aura compensating for the fact that it regenerates pretty slowly, not to mention that it's below the average size. Yup, it's the world trying to screw with me, fucking bullshit." I say as Junior pours me another glass of whiskey. I'm telling her this because I doubt she'll remember any of this.

"Dude, that's awesome..." She says, what part of it is awesome, the fact that my souls best representation is turning alcohol into my life force? That's just like saying It's keeping me alive, that It's a crutch for me to lean on, well It's not awesome, it sucks.

"Yeah, it's uh... pretty cool." I say with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey, you seem a little down, you gonna be okay?" She says while looking me in the eye, well as best as she can, with the way her head's swaying I could've sworn she would have already passed out.

I chuckle, "You sure you should be asking me? You're so wasted that I doubt you can stand straight." I say, she is really fucked up.

Just as I see gears start turning in her head, she gets this determined look. She puts her hands on the top of the bar and pushes herself to her feet, I see her legs wobble under pressure, and then they finally stop wobbling. "Ha! Now answer the question." She says, well, she's determined, I'll give her that.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but you however, I think you drunken a little too much, and it's getting a little late. Lets get back to Beacon, alright." I say as I stand up and stretch.

"You want me to put the drinks on your tab Jaune?" I hear Junior say.

"Yeah, I was done here anyways." I say.

I see that Yang's having trouble standing, well you would too after having that many drinks. Aura helps with alcohol tolerance, but that many drinks would have fully trained Huntsmen on the floor begging for mercy. Might as well help her, I walk over to her and put her arm around my shoulder and wrap my arm around hers and start making my way to the door.

As I make my way out of the club, I see this group of guys glaring at me, it seems like they've had their sights on her, so I return the favor tenfold, fucking assholes.

Once I make my way out of the club, I see the bouncer give me this look, "She couldn't keep up with you, could she?" He says with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, he simply points at Yang, who I am currently helping walk. I just give him a hand gesture that say 'fair enough'.

"Alright, well you guys get home safe, can't have the guy who's keeping my paychecks afloat bite the bullet." He says jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, you have a good one man." I say as I walk towards the airship docks.

But not even a minute after we start making our way, I hear Yang ask, " Jaune... can you carry me? " ahaha, what?

"What?" I ask.

"Jaune, I'm about to pass the fuck out." She says, well now she's speaking my language.

"Fine, but you owe me." I say as I swoop her off her feet. What? It's a faster alternative.

It doesn't even take her a minute to fall asleep, i'm pretty sure that the second I picked her up she fell asleep.

Haha, I guess today wasn't all bad. And with that, I walk to the airship docks with a sleeping Yang in my arms and a smile on my face, it's been a pretty decent night on the town.

* * *

 **And done. Jesus Christ, I am tired, hungry, and lacking in energy, so i'll be quick. Thanks for reading up to now, thank you for the continuous support and thank you for dealing with my bullshit on a regular basis. Ok, now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna take a nap, I've got school in the morning.**


	13. Chapter 13: One helluva dream

**Hey guys, so it's been over a week and I haven't posted anything for this story, but let me explain. I have been** **preparing to take exams and deal with normal school stuff, what a pain. But I've got to deal with it, cause that's life. On the bright side, I'm finally on winter break, so that means that I'll be able to get chapters out a lot quicker. But I'm sure you're not really worried about my excuses, you probably want to read the story and chew me out later for being late, so, let's get started, see you in a bit.**

* * *

 **Time skip: A few days later...**

Right now, I'm sitting in Port's class, not really paying attention to what the guy's saying, I probably already know what the guy is talking about anyways, why should I have to pay attention to what this guy has to say?

Y'know, I might just take a little nap, with that, I shut my eyes... "...Now then, I need a volunteer for this part of the lesson." I hear the professor say, alright, just don't pick me, I haven't gotten proper sleep in the past few day.

I can feel the man gaze going over the crowd of half-asleep students,"Hmm, Oh, Mr Arc, thank you for volunteering for this part of the lesson." He says in an appreciative manner, what is he talking about?

I crack open one of my eyes and see that my hand has been involuntarily raised, who had the balls to touch me in my sleep?! I look to the source of my 'volunteering' and see a certain golden mane at the center of it all. I feel my brow twitch, god dammit Yang!

I look her dead in the eyes as she sits next to me with this smirk on her face, "What, you see something you like Drunky?" She says in a teasing manner, you better shut your mouth before I hurt you.

I give her a glare as I stand up from my seat and make my way to the front of the class, oh I'm gonna have to prank her, and I'm gonna pull out all of the stops.

Once I make my way to the front of the class, I pull out my flask and take a swig, "Alright, why was I called up here again?" I ask tiredly.

"Well, Mr Arc, you will be demonstrating what a proper huntsman is supposed to look like." He says in a jovial manner.

"Uh, you think I am capable of displaying such traits?" I ask, I don't think I can be a proper huntsman, I can be a huntsman, but not a perfect one.

"I see no reason why can't be a proper huntsman, not anyone can be a huntsman, but you can. You even remind me of a certain colleague." He says.

"Alright then, what do you want me to do?" I ask, lets see what he's got for me.

"Go fetch your combat equipment and return here." He says, that it?

"That's not necessary, I've already got my weapon." I say.

He raises a brow, "Do you, well where is it?" He asks, with that, I pull out my flask and take a swig.

After taking a swig, it turns into it's cutlass form, and his reaction, he looked so shocked that I could actually see his eyes, since when did prof. Port have eyes?

"Incredible, such an object would never be suspected to be a weapon, did you make this weapon Mr Arc?" He asks with praise for my weapon.

I shake my head, "No, it belongs to my mentor, I just haven't had the opportunity to give it back to him." I say with a sad smile, I don't really want to talk about that right now.

"Oh, I see, well then, go and take your position over there." He says as he points to the other end of the room, okay, but why?

Once I make my way over to the other end of the room, I see that the prof. is standing next to a cage with his blunder-axe? What the hell is that thing anyways? It's such an odd weapon. Don't look at me like that.

"Now then Mr Arc, show me what a model huntsman looks like!" He says boisterously as he cuts the lock off of the cage. Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be good for my health?

With the lock cut off of the cage, I see a Beowolf crawl out of the cage, but it doesn't look like a normal one, it looks a lot bigger than it should, it's even got larger spikes on it. Did this guy seriously go out and capture the alpha of a Beowolf pack? Just how crazy are these fucking professors?

"What the fuck?!" I yell as the giant fucking monster rushes me, ready to tear me limb from limb, what the fuck is wrong with this school!?

I lunges at me with its giant ass claws, to which I roll out of the way and run to another part of the room to gain some distance, I hope to god that this thing isn't as sturdy as it looks.

I tighten my grip on my weapon and try to get more control over my emotions. I breath in deeply and exhale, and now I feel a smirk growing on my face, I drop into my combat stance and say, "Have at thee, Asshole!" I'm ready for you now you big motherfucker!

It rushes me, same as before but instead of rolling out of the way, I channel my aura into my legs and send a kick towards it's jaw as it sails in the air towards me. I hear a sickening crunch once my leg comes into contact with it's jaw, oh that's got to suck for him.

The alpha Beowolf is sent to the opposite end of the room, I think it's even missing a couple of teeth? It gets back up and snarls, "So you lost a couple of teeth, So what? I knew a guy who had lost all of his teeth in a bar fight and that guy's still kicking, probably anyways." I say, now I don't want to say this out loud, but I may be the reason that guy's missing a couple of teeth. Don't ask.

It rushes me once more and I crouch down in preparation to dodge once more, but instead of lunging at me, it swipes it's giant claws at me. But since I'm parry king Jaune, I do as my name implies, I parry it's claws and send a stab towards it's gut.

I hear it whine and it begins to slowly dissipate, *sigh*, I am not awake enough for this.

"Spectacular display Mr Arc, take note children, for this is what a true huntsman looks like!" He says loudly, if I'm what a model huntsman looks like, well, I guess most people aren't cut out to be as bad ass as I am.

I look towards all of the other students and I can see Nora with a little flag that has the letters 'JNPR' on it, I can see Ren in the stands wearing a cap with the same letters on it, I can only assume that Nora made him wear it, and I can see my partner giving me a wide smile. Haha, what kind of weird group have I gotten myself mixed up in?

But I can also see some faces that aren't very happy about my victory, Winchester certainly comes to mind, but I'm not worried about him. The main face that I can see that is absolutely livid about my victory is Weiss, the fuck did I do? I was busy fighting a creature of pure destruction that could have killed me if I wasn't careful, and you're mad that I won? Well fuck you too!

With that, I hear the bell ring and I make my way out of the classroom, I'll meet up with my team later, but right now, I just kinda want to drink in solitude.

Once I step out of the door, I make my way down the hallway and I'm about to turn a corner, that is, until I hear a certain Ice Queen scolding someone,"-You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance." I hear her say, wow, I feel bad for whoever she's talking to.

"What did I do?" I hear a high pitched voice ask, it was Ruby's voice. I peek around the corner to get a better look at the situation, and it isn't looking pretty.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child and have only continued to do so." I hear Weiss say, wow, are you hearing this? She's being such a mega-bitch!

"Weiss, where is this coming from? Whatever happened to working as a team?" I hear Ruby ask, I can feel the desperation emanating from her, poor kid.

"Not a team led by you." Wow, now that's just rude. "I've studied and trained for such a position, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She says as she starts walking away, but not before she could make one final attempt to crush her spirit, "Ozpin made a mistake." With those words said, she walks off. I look to Ruby and see that her eyes are drooping, the poor girl looks like she doesn't even want to finish classes today.

*Sigh* I can't just leave her like that, it's not good on my conscience. I walk out of my little hiding spot and walk over to her, "Hey kiddo, you doing alright?" I ask.

With that, she turns around with a look of surprise on her face, and it immediately changes back to has it was before, "Oh, hey Jaune. What's up?" She asks, she almost sounds tired.

"Not much, hey, do you want to go out on a walk, get some fresh air?" I ask, I'm only asking to see if I can make her feel better.

"But, our next class is about to start." She says.

I just put on a smirk, "Hey, you're the fastest girl on school grounds, we'll get to our next class on time." I say, I hope that makes her feel a little better.

"Y-yeah, sure, I think I could use some fresh air." She says. With that, we start making our way to our next class, but I take her on the scenic route. The route I picked should lead us through the gardens.

We walk in silence as we make our way through the gardens, jeez, why does comforting someone have to be so difficult?

But the silence was broken by yours truly, "So, I uh, I may or may not have overheard that little argument you and Ice Queen had." Saying stuff like this is like taking off a band-aid, it should be quick and painful.

With those words said, she stops walking, she just stands there, "O-oh, you heard that?" She says with her eyes shut, come on Ruby, stop hurting my heart, it's not good for my health.

"Yeah... are you doing alright?" I ask.

But she ignores my question, instead, she asks me something that genuinely bothers me, "Do you agree with Weiss? Do you think that Ozpin made a mistake?" She asks in the same hurt tone I heard earlier.

My eyes widen, and without a second thought, I wrap an arm around her, "No, not in a million years would I agree with Ice Queen, she's just jealous that she didn't get the position she 'trained' for." I say as I hug her, god damn my older brother instincts. Is this school making me soft?

I feel her small arms, although hesitantly, wrap around me, and she returns the hug, "But what if-" She says, but I interrupt her.

"But nothing. There's a saying I go by in life, if you keep thinking about the 'what ifs' in life, then you'll never be able to truly live life." I say, practically mimicking my teacher, I can almost still hear his voice.

"Th-thanks Jaune." I hear her say meekly.

I feel a smile, albeit small, come across my face, "No problem kiddo, just don't let what Weiss said get your head, otherwise she's right." I say.

I feel Ruby pull away from our little hug, so I let go of her, but she seems a little confused, "What you mean 'she would be right'?" She asks.

"Well, after hearing what she said, a child would've cried and quit, but a leader would prove her wrong. So which one are you, Ruby?" I ask.

I see the confusion on her face fade away, instead, it is replaced with a look of pure determination, "I'm gonna prove her wrong Jaune, I'm gonna think like an adult and prove her wrong." She says.

"Good, cause I don't know any other leaders that are as cool as you, if you weren't a leader, then I would have no one to talk to about leader problem. The only other leader I know is Winchester, and that guy's an asshole." I say as I start walking down the path once more.

As we walk, I see Ruby give me this look, I don't know how to describe it, it's like an angry pout, maybe? "What?" I ask.

I see her take a deep breath, "Swear!" She practically yells into my ear.

"What about it?" I ask as we keep walking down the path.

Her face has yet to change from that angry pout, "Take it back!" She says.

I feel as smirk come across my face as I dash towards the class, "Nope!" I say as I run down the path. She's gonna have to catch me before I take it back! You know what, I may have forgotten something. "Fuck! We're late!"

* * *

After running all the way to the our next class, which was world history in case you were wondering, we sit outside the classroom door, "Alright Ruby, just let me do the talking." I say as I pull out my flask.

"Sorry for making us late." She says sadly, oh come, don't do this to me again.

"Hey, it ain't your fault pipsqueak. Now follow my lead." I say as I reach for the door handle.

I push open the door and say, "Hey, sorry we're late Doc, kinda had to deal with some stuff in between classes."

All of a sudden, I see Doctor Oobleck in front of me in an instant, "Oh, and pray tell, what were you doing that was so important that you were late to my class Mr Arc?" He says as he take a sip of his poison- I mean, coffee.

"Well, you see, what had happened was..." I say, I'm trying to find the right words here.

"Jaune was helping me be an adult." I hear Ruby say, no no no, no I wasn't, that's not legal!

I look at her in shock, "NO NO NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell, I don't want to go to prison for something I didn't do, thank you very much!

I look back to the doctor, and see that his eyes are practically piercing my soul, "Oh? And what did happen Mr Arc?" He asks with a cold tone of voice.

"I was giving the kid a motivational speech!" I shout at the top of my lungs, I swear I'm innocent!

I see him look to Ruby with a questioning look in his eyes, "Is that true Ms Rose?" He asks.

I see Ruby nod, oh thank fuck, "Yeah, he was telling me about how I shouldn't let what people say get to my head and prove them wrong and be the adult in the situation." *Sigh* I get to live for another day, thank you god.

"I see, well then, get to your seats and we will discuss your punishment later." He says, oh thank the merciful gods above.

We make our way to our seats, me in front of Winchester, asshole, and Ruby with her team. Man, after that situation, I need a nap. I lay my head on the table in front of me and I feel my eyes slowly close, and then, nothing, just the dark.

But then, I see a light in front of me, I hear voices, but there's one that I know the best, "Oi, get the hell up you little shite, we've got training to do, or do you not want to be my apprentice?" I hear an accented voice say.

My eyes widen as I sit up and I look the man in the eye. The man I see is one who is about 6'2 feet tall, he's got brown eyes, at cutlass at his hip and is in his pirate overcoat, it was my master, Sparrow. I feel all of the blood drain from my face. The room I'm in looks familiar too, but I don't remember where it is. The room I'm in is made purely out of wood, from the floors to the walls to the ceiling, all a nice light brown color.

"Hey, kid, are you alright, you look like you've seen Davy Jones himself?" He asks, well I might as well have, cause I don't remember leaving Beacon..

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." I say, but it doesn't sound like me, I sound younger, I look down and see that I'm a lot shorter then I was before, hell, I feel like I'm twelve.

"Are you sure kid? We can take a day off if you need it, the other boys would understand." He says, what other boys?

With that, I see another person walk into the room, he's got blond hair and blue eyes like me, but he's got a monkey tail? "Hey Jaune, you doing okay?" He asks casually.

"Sun, what are you doing in here, you should be training with the rest of the boys." Sparrow says strictly.

"I just wanted to check in on Jaune, heard he wasn't doing too hot so I wanted to see how he was." He says.

"G-guys, I'm fine, lets just get to training." I say as I got to stand, but my whole body feels sore, when I go to stand, I feel my legs nearly give out from underneath me.

But before I can even move, Sparrow sits me back down, "Kid, you just went through something not many kids do, just rest." He says with a worried face, what did I go through exactly?

I feel my aching body collapse on the bed, you know, maybe I should get some rest. "Y-yeah, I think I'm just gonna get some more rest." I say quietly, I feel my eyes struggle to keep themselves open, so I let them rest.

But before I'm fully unconscious, I hear a young voice say, "Rest up buddy, we've got a lot of training to do, it'd be a shame if everyone suddenly got better than you." Sun, I think is what his name was, says.

* * *

I see nothing but darkness, that is, until I feel something hit the back of my head. I raise my head and look around the classroom, but instead I find a bunch of eyes on me. What the hell did I miss?

But then I see the good Doctor Run over to me at inhuman speeds, "Ah, Mr Arc, glad to see you participating in class, now then, what is the answer?" He asks, uh...

"Uh, would you mind repeating the question, I was spacing out, sorry?" I say as I rub my neck.

I hear Doctor Oobleck sigh, "The question was what advantage did the Faunus have over General Lagune's forces." He asked, oh, well that's easy...

"They had built-in night vision." I say, I'm actually kind of jealous, if I had built-in night vision I'd never stub my toe on the dresser when I make my way to my bed, and I usually go to bed at ten-ish.

"Not what I was expecting you to say, but yes, you are correct. What are some of the other advantages the faunus?" He asked the class.

But all I heard was the snarky voice of a certain Winchester, "Well, I know for a fact that it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." He says from his seat above me, I feel my hands unconsciously ball up, my brow twitch and I can even feel my teeth grind against one another.

I stand up from my seat and pull out my flask and get ready to turn it into it's cutlass form, "What, you trying to start shit Winchester, cause I'll knock a motherfucker out!" I yell as I glare at him.

"What? You wanna go you drunk fuck?!" He says as he stands up.

But then I hear the good Doctor say, "Gentlemen, please take your seat." How he said it so calmly I'll never know.

I send him one more glare before I take my seat, I absolutely, one hundred percent, hate racism. It's one of those things I never really understood, why hate someone because they look and act a little different? In the end, we all live, love, and bleed, so what's the point in hating one another?

I see the Doctor take a sip from his drink, "Mr Arc, you and Mr Winchester will be seeing me after class." He says, oh fuck off, what the hell did I do?

After, what, ten minutes, the bell goes off, signifying the end of class. All of the students leave for their dorms so they can rest, oh but not me, I'm stuck here being punished for something Winchester did, fucking asshole.

The good doctor stands in front of us with a mug of coffee as we stay in our seats, "Gentlemen, you have been struggling in my class since the beginning of the year, now I don't know if it's because of your stubborn nature, or because other things get in the way, but it ends here." He says as he slams his coffee mug on the table.

"I want an essay on my desk by next class, pages 49-99, Mr Winchester, you may leave, Mr Arc and I still have something to discuss." The good Doctor says.

I see Winchester get up from his seat and start heading for the door, but before he passes me, he gives me this victorious smirk, oh fuck off Winchester, do you see this shit?

After Winchester leaves the room, with sit in an uncomfortable silence, but the good Doctor breaks said silence, "You're not in trouble Mr Arc, I simply wanted to ask you some questions." He says calmly.

"Oh, alright then, ask away Doc." I say after releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why did you get so aggressive when Mr Winchester made his unsavory comment?" He asks calmly as he picks up his mug of coffee once more.

I feel my hands clench up once more, "I absolutely, one hundred percent, hate racists and racism as a whole, we all live, breath, and bleed the same stuff. When he made that snarky ass comment, well, I was ready to tear him limb from limb." I say in a cold fury.

I see his eyebrows rise, he probably wasn't expecting me to get this mad, "Mr Arc, while I understand your hatred with racism, I can't say that I would approve of you physically harming Mr Winchester. I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang, they used to be a peaceful organization, and now they're a bunch of terrorists due to a change in leadership." He says, yeah, they did do that didn't they?

"Right, well, what else have you got for me?" I ask.

"What are your reasons for helping Miss Rose with her leadership dilemma?" He asks, well, that's an easy question.

"It wouldn't have been good on my conscious if I had left her to sulk, I can't do that to someone so adorkable." I say. What? Adorkable is the best way I know how to describe her.

I see one of his eyebrows rise, "Adorkable?" He asks with amusement in his voice.

"Don't judge me... It's the only way I know how to describe her." I say.

I hear the good Doctor chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure it is. Those are the only questions I had for you Mr Arc, but if you ever need to speak to someone, I am here." He says, why would I have to speak to anyone, It's not like I'm emotionally unstable, right?

"Right Doc, well, I'm off to meet up with my team, I'll get that essay to you next class." I say as I get up and walk to the door.

Once I reach the door, I push it open and walk into the hall, and what I find, well, I'm a little surprised.

I walk out into the hallway, only to find out that my team was waiting for as I was being reprimanded, "Uh, what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were going to be back at the dorms?" I ask.

But Nora jumps out in front of Pyrrha and Ren before they can respond and says, "What?! And leave our leader to rot?! Never!" Haha, this girl is something else.

"What Nora means is, we wanted to wait for you to see if you would need any help with your extra readings." I hear Ren say.

"Nah guys, I got myself into that mess, I can get myself out, otherwise what good am I?" I say casually, this isn't the worst thing I've faced as a punishment, if anything, this punishment is just time consuming.

"Are you sure Jaune? It's okay to rely on your team every now and again." I hear my partner say, she looks as though she's practically begging to help me, not that I need it though.

"I'm sure Pyr, I don't want to take time out of your guys' free time, it wouldn't be fair." I say as I start walking towards the dorms, I don't need help, I'm just fine on my own.

But before I leave, I can hear Pyrrha mumble under her breath, "But it isn't fair to you, Jaune." She says sadly.

I don't respond, I probably wasn't meant to hear that anyways. With that, I stuff my hands in my pockets and make my way to the dorms, I've got to get started on that essay anyways.

* * *

 **And done. Now then, tell what you thought of this chapter, cause I thought about adding more character development for Captain Drunky over here.**

Hey, go fuck yourself.

 **No thanks. Anyways, I saw that there was some confusion about Jaune's semblance and if he's been faking drunk. The answer to that is, No, he hasn't been faking drunk, I'll explain it in a later chapter. Other than that, I've got nothing else to really say, other than sorry for being late, again. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you thought, I'd love to know if I fucked up so I can go and fix it. Anyways, that's all I've got, Cya...**


	14. Chapter 14: (insert witty title here)

**Hey guys, I feel bad for being late with the last update, so I'm gonna see if I can get the next chapter out a little early. Why not this chapter? Well that's an easy question, cause I'm an idiot who can't seem to get past a minor writers block. Other than that, I don't really have much to say, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

And done! I finally finished that god forsaken essay, god damn my fingers hurt! You see, after I got home from class, I instantly sat down at my desk and started working on that stupid fucking essay. But my mistake of doing it last night, I didn't get any fucking sleep! I need to vent all this anger off, I wonder if Yang will want to spar?

Lucky for me, I can use the school arenas to vent, so I've got another legal way of venting stress and anger. The other ways of venting stress? Lets not talk about those. They aren't the most child friendly of things, then again, neither am I.

I check the time on my scroll and see that it's 5:30, I spent the whole night writing that stupid fucking essay. That shit better be worth extra credit, or I'm gonna be even madder than I am now.

I get up from my desk and walk over to my bed and just flop onto it, that's the best description I can give you. I turn over onto my back and pull out my flask from my pocket. I sit up and unscrew the cap, am I awake enough to be drinking? Yeah, probably. I take a swig from my flask and screw the cap back on. I put my flask on my dresser that's next to my bed and I lay back down, I'm sure I can rest my eyes for a few minutes.

I see that my vision starts to fade and then the world goes dark, finally, some rest.

* * *

I find myself staring into the dark, until I see a light in the darkness, did I die in my sleep? I hope not.

Once the light fades, I see that I'm back in a very familiar room, son of a bitch. I rub my eyes to get the crust out of them, well, let's get started with whatever the hell this is. I throw the covers off of me and go to stand up, only for my legs to feel like jelly. I grab a hold of the dresser next to my bed and wait for my legs to become stable once more. Once my legs stop shaking, I make my way over to a nearby window. Outside the window, I see four boys along with my master, training in hand to hand combat, huh, that's pretty neat.

I see that one guy from my last dream, what was his name? Sun, that's his name! Along with a couple of other kids. One of the kids has blue hair and seems a little cocky for his age, Poseidon, I think? No, I think it was actually another god of the sea, Neptune? Yeah, probably. Another one of them is a little taller than the rest of them, he's got green hair, god, what's this guy's name, it's on the tip of my tongue. It's a type of plant, I think? Sage, fucking nailed it! And then there was one, he's got red hair and a style of clothing that I can appreciate, it's another color name, he's kind of got this Peter Pan vibe, it even sounds a little girlish, Scarlet, that's the guys name.

I make my way over to the door and open it, only to find a hallway that is made of the same materials as the room I was staying in, a little repetitive don't you think? I walk down the hall and make my way to... a kitchen? Sorry, it's just, this place seems like a proper home, I haven't been in one of these for years. The kitchen has normal kitchen stuff in it, you know, a fridge, sink, oven, cupboards. It feels nice to see. I see that there's a door that leads to what I think is the backyard.

The door's got one of those 'Mistralian dojo' kind of vibes. I slide it open and walk outside onto a back porch and see that all of them are on the ground with my teacher still standing tall, leaving him left unfazed by all of the training he did with them, are those guys already tired? Weak shit guys, weak shit. Then again, they are pretty young, they must have only started properly training recently.

"What's up guys, what I miss?" I ask with a wave as I approach the group.

I see my master turn around and look at my with this questioning look in his eyes, "What the hell are you doing up?" He asks in an inquisitive manner.

I shrug, "I got bored and I saw you guys training, so I came here looking to see if these guys think they're tough shit." I say, what, I was pretty bored, not like I wanted to spend this whole dream cooped up while these guys where out here kicking each others asses.

I see Sun get up and he brandishes a cocky smile, "Oh, is Jaune growing some guts, looks like he needs me to beat some sense into him, what do you guys think?" He says as playfully as he looks to the rest of the guys.

I see Sage, you know, the big guy, get this look of concern on his face, "Sun, he's only gotten two days of rest since the incident, are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" He asks Sun.

"Sage is right, the boy hasn't rested long enough, he's going to get himself hurt trying to prove himself." Sparrow says, I'm standing right here, I am not more than a couple of feet away from you guys.

"Hey, I've gone through worse, it's not like a spar is going to kill me." I say casually, well, I have dealt with some shitty stuff in life. But hey, it's not like I can really do something about that.

My teacher averts his attention from Sun to me, and the look in his eyes ain't one that I like to see, "Jaune, quit trying to prove yourself to me, you're already strong enough to be among these boys, you don't have to push yourself so hard anymore." He says passive aggressively, if there's anything I hate in this world, it's when people don't flat out say what they mean, it's really annoying to me.

"Hey, I'm not trying to prove myself to you, I know I've earned my place here, I'm trying to be the best me that I can be, and the best me is the strongest me. At least then I don't have to worry about people leaving me in the dust." I say as look him in the eyes, god dammit, why can't people just stop worrying about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. God, and here I am sounding like a teenager with parental issues.

I see his eyes soften, "Kid, you don't have to worry about any of us leaving you behind, these boys are just as capable of taking care of themselves as you are. Believe me, we aren't going anywhere if you aren't." He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder, if only he knew.

I let a smile, albeit sad, come across my face, "Right, well I still want to spar, I need to get better." I say.

"And you will get better, but you can't do that if you haven't fully recovered. So get some more rest and when you recover I'll be sure to push your limits." Sparrow says as he ushers me back to the dojo.

As I walk up the steps of the back porch, I hear Sun call out to me, "Jaune, once you get better we're gonna spar, that's a promise!" He says.

I chuckle, "Yeah, we're gonna spar alright, and when we do, you're going to be the one who's going to need rest!" I say as I look back to him. I remember now, these guys were my second family, the ones I could depend on, my brothers. Man, I must have really fucked up to forget these guys.

I slide open the door and walk back into the kitchen, but I see something catch my eyes, I see a flask sitting on a nearby counter, _my_ flask, well, my masters flask. I guess my master noticed me staring at it since he quirks his brow, "What are you doing staring at my flask?" He asks, he doesn't sound upset, it's more like he's just curious.

"Well, you don't seem like much of a drinker. I don't think I've actually seen you drink, I wonder why that is?" I ask, I actually never saw my master drink, it was more of a thing I picked up on my own.

I hear him sigh, "I don't drink often, I usually drink because of special occasions, as it should be done. After all, if someone drinks too much, they usually get a little attached, well, I got a little attached for a while." He says sadly, I feel all of the blood drain from my face and a bead a sweat trickle down the side of my face, oh shit, I didn't remember him an alcoholic.

I let an 'oh' escape my mouth, I just... I forgot, I've forgotten a lot of things, no, I've repressed a lot of things, I've got to play this off, even if it's just a dream. Or would this be a nightmare? "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I say quietly, I feel ashamed of myself, how could I forget about people that meant so much to me?

I see him force a smile, "It's not your fault kiddo, it's my fault, I never brought it up to you or any of the other boys." He says, he's clearly trying to make me cheer up, but I can't, no, I wont forgive myself.

"R-right, well, I'll just head to my room now, i'm feeling a little tired anyways." I say as I walk out of the kitchen and make my way to my room, I feel sick to my stomach, disgusted in myself for forgetting. For pushing away these people.

I walk through my door and flop onto the bed that I woke up in, I just want to rest, to escape this harsh nightmare, to make this disgusting feeling go away. But will it ever truly go away? I wouldn't know, but I just want to rest. I want to forget, but also want to remember, I want to run away, but I want to stay right where I am, I want to be okay.

I feel my eyelids force themselves shut, and I return back to the harsh, empty void that I woke up to. No matter how many times I try to forget, it will always come back, I need a drink.

* * *

"Jauney, Jauney~, Jauney!" I hear a certain someone scream into my ear, ow.

I crack my eyes open and rub the crust out of my eyes, I feel that my clothes are a little wetter than they were when I was awake, I must have been sweating, "What is it Nora, I'm not feeling too good right now?" I ask as clutch my stomach, I feel the need to throw up.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream, I just wanted to help you wake up from it." She says, she's lacking that cheerful attitude she's always got though.

"I'm okay Nora, that's all it was, just a bad dream." I say as I sit up, covered in sweat, god, I need a shower.

I look over to my dresser and see that my flask is still sitting there, practically calling out to me. I reach over to my flask, only for Nora to smack my hand. I look over to her a brow raised, to which she responds, "It's a little early for you to be drinking, it almost seems like you're relying on it." She says, not in a firm tone, but a tone that a sister would tell her brother.

"I need to wash a bad taste out of my mouth, and this is the closest thing I've got to washing it out." I say as I grab a hold of my flask.

I twist the cap off of it and take a swig. The bitter taste that was once in my mouth is slowly going away, but it's still there. I start to chug from my flask and Nora seems a little shocked by all of this.

I feel the foul taste in my mouth has disappeared. I wipe my mouth and put screw the cap back onto my flask, "Sorry you had to see me like this, but I'm fine, thanks for your concern." I say as I put my flask in my pocket and stand up.

"I-it... it's okay Jauney, you should just slow down a little, it's not good to drink that much, especially this early in the day." She says, the sound of concern never leaving her voice, why does she care so much, it's not like we're all that close.

"Right, but it's not like I'm going to be buzzing after just one drink, it takes a lot more than just this to get me buzzing." I say as I stretch my arms and legs.

I see a look of confusion come across her face, "But, you just drank so much in so little time." She says.

"Well, my semblance prevents me from getting drunk, well, to an extent anyways. If I'm missing even a little bit of aura, then my semblance compensates by taking alcohol I consume and then converts it into aura, but I don't get that same buzz. It's a literal _buzz_ kill." I say, and I just made an accidental joke, fuck my life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Yang..._

Yang's flip open as she bolts up from her bed and starts giggling hysterically, but then confusion comes across her mind, then suddenly, a sense of defeat, "Why am I feeling all giddy, yet, I feel like I lost something, am I... am I not the ultimate punster anymore?" She says to herself as her teammates look on in both confusion and a small feeling of fear.

"S-sis, are you okay?" The little red reaper asks.

"I-I... I don't know..." She says, well, this just got a little confusing. Let's just get back to Jaune.

* * *

Anyways, Nora seems to be a little conflicted about my semblance, "So... in other words, you need alcohol to survive?" She asks sadly, oh come on, don't do this to me, that's not fair.

I audibly sigh, "I can't really do much about it, it's just kind of been there for as long as I can remember." I see Nora's head droop even lower than before, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not okay, I'm doing just fine." At least, on the outside I am, but let's not worry about that.

I hear her sigh, but then, she cracks a smile, "Yeah, haha, you're right, it's not like anything has really changed, and you're still the same Jauney I met a few weeks ago, so everything should be a-okay." She says with her cheerful personality replacing the feeling of concern.

"Right, anyways, what time is it?" I say, I really hope we aren't going to be late.

"It's 10:30, why do you ask?" She asks curiously, oh shit, I haven't even been here for more than few weeks and I'm already absent for a day.

"Uh, why didn't you guys wake me for classes?" I ask, I may not sound like it, but I'm actually panicking, I had to get that essay that I spent all of last night to Doctor Oobleck today! Is that gonna fuck up my grade?!

"Silly Jauney, we don't have classes today, it's a weekend." She says as if it were nothing at all.

I feel eyebrows twitch, "So, I spent all of last night working my ass off, only to have to turn that essay in to the good Doctor in two days?!" I yell, I want to die, seriously, someone just kill me now. I'm not asking for much here, just a few seconds and a bullet to the brain is all I'm asking for.

"Yup, isn't that great?! Now you have all that free time to where you can do whatever you want!" She says cheerfully, how does this girl keep her energy? Because whatever secret she has hidden, I want to know it's powers.

Yup, so great, now then, I'm going to catch up on some much needed rest. And I hope to whatever deity is watching over me that I wont get another dream like the one I had before. **(I gotchu fam.)**

I flop back onto my bed and instantly fall back to sleep, but this time, instead of being met with waking up in another bed, I just find myself floating through the void. This, this right here, I can work with this.

* * *

 **Aye, what's up guys, I know this chapter is a bit late, but I've been hanging out with my family for the holidays and I've been having a lot of fun with all the extra free time I've had, so I decided to take a little break. Unfortunately, I absolutely destroyed my sleep schedule, so even when I wanted to write, I just ended up falling asleep before I could do anything, but I'm fixing that today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, I hope this also lets you understand Jaune a little better and why he acts the way he does. Of course, I'm not going to reveal everything this chapter, that would just not be any fun. Anyways, I've to find something to keep me awake, so, I'll catch you guys and gals in the next chapter, Cya.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Happy little Accident

**Hey guys, so I know that this story has taken a little bit of a darker turn, and I'm sorry about that. This story was always meant to be very light-hearted, and it will be, I just need to finish laying down the plot, because no one likes a protagonist without a backstory, isn't that right Rooster teeth? Wait, canon Jaune doesn't have any backstory other than, 'I broke into the school and my girlfriend died' Whoops, spoiler alert ... Anyways, I'm sure you're tired of reading the little authors note, but I just had to explain why this story had gone on a bit of a dark path, but that will all be changing very soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cya in a few.**

* * *

Never in all of my life has a black void ever been so peaceful, seriously, it feels really nice to not have to deal with waking up with my clothes drenched in sweat.

As I drift through the void, I feel something poke at my cheek, not in my dream, but in reality. "Jaune, Jaune wake up, it's nearly noon." I hear a very soothing voice say, who is that?

I crack open one of my eyes, my vision is blurry but I can make out certain features about the person who woke me from my sleep, they're clearly a woman, and she's got red hair. I rub my eyes and sit up, why would anyone wake me up, it's the weekend. After I finish rubbing my eyes, I see a pair of green eyes stare back at me, oh, it's my partner. "*Yawn* What's up Pyr, why'd you wake me up so early?" I ask, my voice is kind of groggy from just waking up.

I see my partner get a small smile, "I just thought that you would want some breakfast, Ren made pancakes." She says, well, that's nice of her.

I feel a thought come across my mind as well as a smirk come across my face, "Why Pyrrha, thank you for waking me up, but if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you would just want to be around me for breakfast. Or would it be lunch?" I say that last part under my breath, but yeah, I just want to mess with her, because I don't think I've seen her blush before, and that would just be fun to see.

"Well, we haven't really gotten time to bond and, well, we are partners. So I thought that you would just appreciate it if I woke you up with the promise of breakfast." She says, her smile never leaving her face, well that's nice of her.

"Right, well let me take a shower and I'll join you guys in minute, and no, you don't get to peek." I say as I get up from my bed. I see her face turn a light shade of pink, damn, It wasn't enough. Oh well, I'll just try harder next time.

"R-right, well I'll let you get to your shower." She says as she walks out of the room. I chuckle, that little stutter was just adorable. I walk over to my dresser and dig out some clothes, just my red hoodie and a pair of white jeans, nothing special. I stack them on top of one another and make my way to the bathroom, you know, lately days have been just merging, like everyday is the same, I guess going to school does that to a guy.

I walk through the bathroom door and set my clothes on the dryer nearby. I walk over to the shower and turn the valve to get the water running, only for no water to come out of the shower head, what the hell is wrong with the shower?

I walk into the shower with my clothes still on, why isn't the shower running? Well, I'm a little pissed off now, why, well that's because the shower just started running and I'm drenched from head to toe, this is fucking bullshit. Seriously, this is the kind of stuff that shows up in cartoons and the like.

I turn off the valve and walk out of the shower. I make my way out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind me as I walk to my bed, I need to get out of these clothes, I don't want to be cold for too long, it's not very comfortable.

I start by unbuttoning my uniform shirt and blazer, and just as I finish taking them off, lady luck decides to be a bitch. I hear someone burst through the door, "Oh Drunky, wakey wakey-" I hear a certain bombshell yell as they burst through my door. Okay, who forgot to lock the door?

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what she's walked in on, "You know, in anime it's usually the guy who walks in on the girl, not the other way around." I say with a blank face, this just can't be real, I have to be dreaming.

This situation leads up to an awkward silence full of nothing but stares, but Yang eventually breaks the silence.

"U-uh... So, are you going to put your shirt back on, or are you just gonna walk around like that?" She asks in a embarrassed tone, well, the idea does sound tempting,

"Hey, why not? I'd be glad to walk around with no shirt, the ladies need a show every now and again." I say nonchalantly, I may seem calm about this situation, but on the inside, I'm freaking out man!

I see her face gain a little tinge of red, "Y-you ass! How do you think you would feel if you walked in on me without a shirt?!" She yells, well...

"I don't really know, a little scared, slightly aroused, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe 'scaroused' is the correct term." I say, only a little bit of sarcasm is in my voice, but I think that is what I would feel if I were in such a situation. Oh who am I kidding, I'd probably be panicking. I mean, me barging on Yang... changing... you know what, that would be just fine. Wait, what?

I feel a little bit a blood rush to my face, those thoughts are getting to me. I think Yang might have noticed, judging by her smirk, and that scares me, "Oh? So are you saying that you'd like to see me without _this_ on?" She says as she tugs at her top, oh god, please stop, it's not good for my hormones. Or is it?

"You stop that right fucking now, or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do." I say, I'm bluffing, I don't even know what's happening right now!

She starts walking towards me ever so slowly with a little bit of a sway in her hips, quit teasing me dammit! "Oh, and what is it that you would do huh?" She asks with a _very_ flirtatious tone, what the fuck is happening?

Ugh, you know what, I'm gonna beat her at her own game! I close the distance between us until we are face to face, "Well, I guess I'd have to discipline you, after all, you really need to learn how to knock." I say huskily, well, I think I sounded kind of husky.

I see her eyes widen slightly before she puts back on her flirty facade, "Uh-uh, you'd have to take me out to dinner first, and I'm not cheap." She says, okay, I'm not even sure where this is going anymore.

"Well, I guess you and I are gonna have to get something to eat, after all, I'm starving." I say as I rush to the bathroom, hey, I'm just trying to dodge some bullets.

As I throw on the red hoodie I left on the dryer, I hear Yang say, "Wait, what?" From the other room.

"Well, I haven't breakfast yet, and my team was waiting for me. Actually, do you and your team want to join us for breakfast, or is it lunch? Fuck it, it's brunch, but not gay, not that there's anything wrong with gay people! Sorry, I'm ranting." I say, that's the kind of thing that happens when I get embarrassed, I go on random rants.

I hear her giggle from the other room, what's so funny? "You're just so cute when you're flustered, you're like an overgrown child who turned alcoholic." She says as she's giggling, it's kinda 'cute', the way she giggles.

"One, bitch, I'm adorable, two, don't compare to a child, and three, I'm not an alcoholic!" I yell from the bathroom, and now her 'cute' giggles have transformed into full blown laughter.

It takes her a minute to calm down, why does she find my pain so amusing? "Oh my god, *gasp* I can't breathe!" She says from the other room, then suddenly, I hear a thud from the other room.

"Yang? Yang, are you alright?" I say from the bathroom. Alright, now I'm getting a little worried, I walk out of the bathroom with my new clothing on, only to find her unconscious on the floor. I rush over to her unconscious body and shake her, she must've passed out laughing at me, why does that not surprise me?

"Yang, Yang wake up, you don't get to fall asleep if I don't, that's just not fair!" I say, I refuse to let her sleep if I can't sleep if I can't get some myself, I know, it sounds selfish, but that's just who I am.

I feel her shaking under my touch, is she still laughing? "*Gasp* You are so stupid." She says as she giggles silently.

I chuckle, "So I've been told, well come on, breakfast isn't going to eat itself." I say as I pick her up off the ground, this is a completely platonic thing, don't make it weird.

I see her get this mischievous look on her face, "You know, not many guys have the opportunity to hold me in their arms, I guess you could say that you swept me off my feet." She says while wiggling her brows.

I roll my eyes with a smile and set her on the ground, y'know, there aren't many girls like Yang in this world, girls who would deal with my bullshit and accept it with open arms, it feels nice to be accepted in a place outside of a bar, "Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious, now let's go get some food." I say as I walk out into the hallway with Yang not too far behind me.

As we make our way to the cafeteria, we walk in a comfortable silence, but that's not as fun as having a conversation, "So Yang, what is the dumbest thing you think you've ever done?" I say as we walk, yup, we're having this conversation.

She looks at me with a quirked brow, "Where did that come from?" She asks.

"I just wanted to start a conversation, hell, I'll even tell you about some of the dumbest shit I've done as a trade." I say, I just want to converse with her, talking to her is always fun.

She shrugs, "Well, recently I ran into club searching for some information and I ended up grabbing the bartender by his 'future' and then this asshole decides to interrupt me, he seemed like an absolute drunk and a little bit of an asshole, and since he looked drunk at the time, I decided to pick a fight with him thinking I could win. I was wrong, I got my ass handed to me and I was forced out of the club. Fighting that guy was the dumbest thing I've ever done." She says, huh, I wonder who that guy is?

"Hey, do you think I know the guy, I think I might have to have a few choice words with him." I say sarcastically, hardy har har, you're so clever.

She looks at me and puts on a genuine smile, "Nah, you wouldn't know him, he was kind of an asshole, but you're pretty cool to be around, I doubt you'd hang in the same crowd as that guy." She says, well, I'm glad to hear that I'm not an asshole.

"Well shucks, you flatter me, but if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were trying to get on my good side. Are you trying to get something out of me, or maybe... are you trying to get in my pants?" I say teasingly, there's no way she'd want to get in my pants, I'm just being an ass.

I see a blush creep onto her face, "You ass, I just hang out with you out of the goodness of my heart, it's not like I'm looking to get anything out of this friendship we have, fucking idiot!" She yells as she punches me in the arm. First of all, ow, second of all, that was both cute and hilarious, but 'cute' usually isn't Yang's thing, it's Ruby's, but I'm not complaining. Wait, did she hit me with the tsundere trope? Nah, probably not.

I chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, I'm an ass. Well, I guess it's only fair if I tell you the dumbest thing I've ever done, but it might get a little dark." I say, there are some pretty dumb things I've done in my time, but what I'm about to tell her is worst thing I've done.

"So, there was this time where I trained with a couple of other guys, along with our Master, and there was one of us that never really liked to talk, he was kind of an edge lord if you ask me, but he had good intentions at heart. Well, there was this day where we got into a spar, and by the end of it, well, it's safe to say that we didn't really like one another, but after a while, we made up since our Master didn't want his students hating one another. After a couple of weeks, we became partners for nearly everything, whether it was for simple errands or for spars, we always stuck together. But recently, I remembered some repressed memories that I wish I never forgot. Forgetting was my biggest mistake, forgetting all of my old friends." I say as we walk, and she listened attentively, I said it was going to get a little dark.

"Well, it could've been worse, you could've forgotten them entirely, but you didn't, so it can't be the worst thing you've done." She says, I look over to her and see her smiling back at me, a smile that could rival the sun in brightness, I can't help but smile back. For a moment, I find myself lost in a sea of lilac that lays within her eyes, I can't bring myself to look away, I just feel too warm, as though I'm standing on the sun, but it's not burning me.

I guess she's got a point, although, I'm still a little mad at myself, "Yeah, I guess you're right, you're pretty... understanding, pretty understanding, heh, sorry, I've just woken up, so I'm still a little tired, heh heh." I say without breaking eye contact, come on man, get your shit together, you know that there's no way that she could be into you, so why do you keep putting yourself in these situations? I know that she's nice and that's she's done us a lot of good, but we can't afford to bring her down with us, it wouldn't be fair. Is that what you want, huh?

No, of course not, I just... I don't know, do I like her? I mean, I've only known her for a about a month and I don't know what to think, it's kind of weird. I'm not really emotional unless it's anger, but this, this is new to me, I don't know what to do. I guess only time will tell.

She looks at me with a bit of concern etched onto her face, "Hey, you okay, you seem a little down, one second we're over here cracking jokes, the next you're over here looking sad and alone, so what's up with that?" She asks, huh, I didn't think it was all that visible.

"It's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind right now, nothing that you really need to worry about." I say, she doesn't really need to know about my feelings, at least, not right now, or ever...

"Right, well if you ever need to talk, or if you need someone to drink with, I'll be right here. Don't forget about your friends, alright Drunky?" She says, huh, would you look at that, I've got friends.

She makes me crack a smile, "Right, well I'll be sure to keep you guys in mind." I say as we walk. After a short walk in silence, we finally make our way to the cafeteria doors. We walk through and the first thing my eyes find are a lot of people, "It's kinda crowded, don't you think?" I ask her rhetorically, I don't really come into the cafeteria, it's little too crowded for me, and I don't like crowded spaces, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

She shrugs, "Just a little." She says and then starts walking, where is she going? I follow her for a moment, only to see where she was going, I see the rest of our friends, that word is still very foreign to me.

As we walk towards the table that our teams are sitting at, I decide that it would be a little funny to spook them. I sneak over to Ruby almost silently and yell, "Whats up guys?!"

I see Ruby jump a little and all I end up seeing is the barrel of a gun, uh, what? "That wasn't funny Jaune!" She yells as she holds her very dangerous farm tool up to my face, her face has both a mix of fear and anger on it, oh come on, that was hilarious!

"Okay, let's all just calm down now, Ruby, just put down the gun, we're all friends here." I say, I've got my hands raised and I'm backing away slowly, hands up don't shoot.

It takes her a minute but she puts the giant farm tool down and her face goes back to being normal, but then she puts on a pout and crosses her arms, "That wasn't funny Jaune! Didn't we talk about this already?" She asks whilst pouting, now that's just adorable.

I look off into the distance, feigning ignorance , "No, I don't recall this conversation, would you mind retelling this story for me?" I ask, I remember, I just want her to tell me it again, nine times out of ten she'll get flustered.

I see a little blush creep up to her face, "U-uh, you know, that day where we found you in the hallway." She says, she's shuffling uncomfortably, oh this is just adorable.

"No, doesn't ring any bells, would there have been an event where something important had happened, perhaps something that would traumatize a weaker man?" I ask, come on, show me the money!

He face goes a deeper shade of red that could almost rival her hood, "W-well, uh... it was that time w-where we tried to check you for injuries, and then, well..." She says, her voice gets a little quieter as she speaks, there it is, there's where the cuteness shines.

"I think she's talking about the time where you were nearly molested." I hear Blake say, when the fuck did she get here?! Seriously, that girl needs to wear a bell or something, but not because of the cat thing, that would be kinda racist, I mean, she should wear a bell so people know where she is, and I'm rambling again.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up Blake, and thanks for saving me that day, I didn't want to go to jail because _I_ got molested by a fifteen year old, and no, it's not that I think you're a bad girl to be around Ruby, it's just the law would drag me away, just wait a couple of years, then we'll talk." I say, I see her face get even redder than before and she buries her face into her hood, that right there is an amazing reaction. Everyone at the table laughs, all of us, even Ren chuckled a little.

"Ow, that hurts!" I hear an unknown voice say, but it's clearly a person of the female variety. I look towards the source of the sound and find myself staring at... a bunny girl, and she's being abused, AND BY TEAM CRDL, and that right there it the kind of shit that makes my blood boil!

I see that Pyrrha is staring at, with concern smeared all over her face, "Jaune, are you alright?" I hear her ask, I don't even have it in me to respond, all I do is simply point at the monstrosity that is happening before my eyes. I see everyone's eyes follow mine and now, they see what I see, and that just pisses me off even more. No one should need to see this, and the longer I let it happen the longer I'm going to have to let my rage boil.

You know what, fuck that. "Pyrrha." I ask.

"Yes Jaune?" She asks, I think she noticed my anger.

I fish my flask out of my pocket and toss it to her, "Hold my beer." I say as I walk towards the cause of my anger, I don't want to end up killing the idiot on accident.

As I walk towards the fucking idiots who lack the souls they require to appreciate a good bunny girl, I see this giant of a man walking towards them at the same pace as I am, he's bald, he's got a giant chunk of armor on his left arm, and he seems like he's calm, but I can see through that facade, oh that man is fuming.

I change my course and make my way over to the angry looking giant, I might as well make a friend while I kick these guys' asses. I step in front of the behemoth, "Hey there big guy, are you planning confronting those idiots?" I ask as I look up at him, this guy has to be at least a foot and a half taller than me.

I looks down at me with a cold expression, "Do you plan on stopping me, because the person they're hurting is my teammate." He says, oh, so for him this is personal, don't worry, it's personal for me too.

I look up at him and shake my head, "No, never in a million years would I try to stop you, in fact, I'm here to offer you my services." I say, I've been getting really tired of Winchester's shit lately, and I think it's about time that someone opens up a can of whoop ass on him, god I love that movie.

I see the giant quirk a brow, but nods his head in acceptance, "I accept your assistance, my name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, and yours?" He asks calmly, well, we all know who I am.

"I'm Jaune Arc, pirate extraordinaire, at your service." I say with a smirk, I'm the shit and I know it. But that's not all that important, what is important is whooping Winchester's ass being a dick to that poor bunny girl.

He simply nods at me, "How do you want to handle the confrontation, with diplomacy or violence?" He asks, oh, but I already know what option we both want to pick.

I smirk at him, "Oh, we are gonna hurt them, that's why I didn't bring my weapon." I say as I look at the big guy, this guy has got to be something other than just a giant monk, but what could this guy be?

I see that he's a little confused, probably about my weapon, but he ignores it and puts on a smile, I think that's the first little bit of emotion I've seen from him, well, other than anger, "Very well then, do you take two and I take two?" He asks.

"Do you even really have to ask? I'll take three." I ask rhetorically as I make my way towards the pack of idiots, I think the big guy is following me, not really sure though.

"Ow, please stop." I hear the bunny girl say, don't worry, you wont have to deal with these assholes for much longer, just leave it to us.

"Winchester! You better cut that shit right now or I swear to god I will beat the ever living shit out of you!" I yell, hands off the bunny girl!

He looks to me his face scrunches up, only for him to put on that stupid ass smug face, "Oh, what you gonna do about it Jauney boy?" He asks, he acts like I couldn't kick his ass along with his team, I mean, I could, it would just take a lot of effort, which is why I have Yatsuhashi.

I feel a smirk spread across my face, "Well, I'm not gonna kill you, that would be going a little far, but I'm gonna hurt you, really, really bad." I say, I can't kill him, I don't want a murder on my record, that's why I would do it where there are no witnesses, wow, I am really fucked up.

I see Yatsuhashi walk up next to me and he leans down to my ear and says, "Leave me the Winchester, he's been a burden for my teammate since the beginning of the year." Hey, that's seems like a fair trade to me, I still get to kick the asses of the three stooges, so it's all good.

I walk towards his three stooges, "Alright, thing one, thing two, thing three, who wants to go first, cause the cat in the hat ain't gonna be walking around for much longer." I say, the guys I am facing are made up of a scrawny guy with a green mohawk, a dude who can't open his eyes, and a guy with a really bad haircut that somehow went blue, I think the odds are in my favor.

They all fall into some pretty shoddy boxer stances, they must not be very good at hand-to-hand combat, yeah, they may have numbers on their side, but really, who needs numbers when you're me? I fall into a boxers stance and get ready to rush them, except someone decided to make a very loud entrance.

I look towards the doors and find myself staring at a very angry Glynda Goodwitch, well fuck. "Children, what is the meaning of this?!" She asks, her voice echoes across the room, shutting everyone else up.

I step forwards and say, "Oh, you know, just trying to do my civic duty and stop a case of bullying before it gets any worse, which is your job in case you forgot." I say, isn't she the disciplinarian, and don't get me wrong, I may be mad right now, but the look she's giving me is about to make me piss myself.

"Then you should have reported this to me instead of escalating the situation Mr Arc. But now you and Mr Daichi should make your way to the headmasters office. Team CRDL, you will be coming with me." She says coldly, her emotions not betraying her, what a woman, scary woman that is.

I look over to the big guy and audibly sigh, "Come on big guy, let's go talk to the head honcho and hope we don't get our asses handed to us." I say as I walk towards the headmaster's office, well, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

 **Done, finally. Anyways, you're probably wondering what took this chapter so long to come out, well I've been working a couple of side projects, some you know and some you don't. For example, Suction Cup Jaune, which got a fairly positive response, which is cool, but I'm also working on some other stuff, so stay tuned for that stuff. Anyways, over the past couple of weeks, I've been having some trouble writing and only recently have I been able to move past the obstacle that is procrastination, but I'm here now, and that's all that really matters, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for being a little late, however, this chapter is a little longer than the average, so that's my gift to you. Anyways, that's all I really had to say, I hope you enjoyed, follow, favorite, review, do whatever it is that you want to, but me, I'm gonna go to bed. Cya guys, night.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fight for the bunny girl!

**Hey guys, welcome back to the show, last time a couple of things happened, not much, but some things did happen, the most prominent scene's where when Yang walked in on Jaune changing and Jaune saving a certain bunny girl that everyone loves, and just letting you know, if you hate Velvet you're a monster in human skin, well, your opinions are your own, so I won't judge. Anyways, I don't have much to say this time around other than, well, I appreciate your continuous support, it is one of the few things that drives me as a writer, so for that, I thank you. Anyways, that's all I've had to say, thanks for listening to my rambling, well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy, I also sorry since it's not on time. Welp, I'll Cya in a bit.**

* * *

*Sigh* Man, this is bullshit, right now I'm heading to the Headmaster's office due to the fact that Ozpin's kinky girlfriend said Yatsu and I were causing trouble, but we didn't do anything wrong, we just wanted to help the bunny girl, and everyone knows that bunny girls are awesome, how could you hate them? Either way, I'm not too worried about it, Ozpin seems like a fair guy to me, and Beacon's cameras had to of caught Winchester bullying that poor girl, man, I really got to learn her name.

As Yatsu and I make our way to Ozpin's office, we walk in complete silence, is he the strong and silent type who happens to have a heart, does this mean that I have to do all the talking? Meh, who knows.

After a little bit of walking, the silence starts to drive me a little insane, "So big guy, how would you describe the bunny girl?" I say, if I'm gonna start a conversation with someone I don't really know, I might as well get a little bit of information out of it.

He looks down at me and quirks his brow, "First of all, her name is Velvet, and second of all, why would you like to know?" He asks, it's almost as if he's suspicious of me being some kind of creep or something, I mean, I like bunny girls as much as the next guy, but not to the point to where I would do some creepy shit.

I shrug my shoulders as we walk, "Well, I just wanted to know about the person I helped defend, that isn't a problem right?" I ask, I don't understand why he would be a little suspicious, I mean, I get that discrimination is still a pretty big thing, but I try to do some good for the faunus, so why would he so suspicious of me?

Wait... "Are you guys dating or something? 'Cause if so, then I can understand why you're being so defensive about the topic." I say, I mean, it's a possibility right, I just want to make sure.

As the words leave my mouth, I see his eyes widen and a little bit of blood go to his face, whoa, I wasn't expecting that to happen. "N-no, we're not dating, the mere possibility of that happening is fairly slim, we are simply partners, but that's not to say that she's a bad girl, she's great, it's just that... well..." He says, wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of result, I wasn't even teasing either, am I a natural born tease?

I sport a smile and simply wave my hand, "Say no more, I totally get it, internal conflicts on love interests can be a real pain in the ass, but hey, it's probably worth it at the end, right?" I say casually, it's a totally normal thing for people to deal with, even I deal with stuff like that from time to time, but hey, it's not like that's a bad thing. I mean, we're all healthy growing teenagers looking to score when it comes to decent relationships.

When the words leave my mouth, the big guy seems to calm down a little, "*Sigh* Yes, I suppose, I mean, Velvet's great and all, but who's to say that she would have mutual feelings for me? We've been together on the same team for the past two years and she hasn't shown any interest before." He says to me, well that's because you're doing it wrong big guy.

I look up to the big guy smirk, "Well, girls like a guy who they can depend on, and since you're her partner she probably already depends on you for quite a few things, and they also like a guy who can show some compassion, and with that stunt that you and I put up, well lets just say that we may have scored you some points in her book. But most importantly, some girls like it when the guy shows interest in them first, and if Velvet's a shy girl, then she would most likely want you to ask her first, well, that's _if_ she is interested in you." I say, when you grow up around a bunch of girls, you tend to pick up on some things, but it's not like I lived with them for very long anyway, I was actually ten when I moved out, shit, should I even give my sisters a call, fuck, I don't know, but that's not all that important right now.

He looks at me with a bit of confusion as we walk, "I know we've only met today, but I didn't think you to be much of a matchmaker?" He says, well, I'm not, I'm kind of just pulling this stuff out of my ass, but hey, it sounds like it's some pretty good advice to me.

I shrug my shoulders, "What can I say? I didn't think I was either, I guess I'm a natural love guru." I say jokingly, as we walk, I can the elevators that lead up to Ozpin's office, about time, my feet were starting to hurt a little. "*Sigh* Well, time to face the music, c'mon big guy, let's go and get yelled at for a bit." I say as we walk towards the elevators.

We enter the elevator and the first thing I notice, well, it's a little crowded, it's a fairly small elevator and I'm stuck in it with a guy who's a head taller than I am, so of course it's gonna be a little crowded. I hit a button on the panel next to the elevator door and we start to ascend towards Ozpin's office.

After a short elevator ride, I see the elevator doors slowly open, please open already, the suspense is killing me! Once the doors open, I find myself staring at the headmaster's office, it's got an interesting design to it, that's for sure. As for the headmaster, he's staring creepily out the window sipping from his mug of coffee, I wonder if he's thinking about ways to conquer the world, call me crazy, but that's just the kind of guy he looks like to me.

Yatsuhashi is the first one to take the first step, how does this guy stay so calm, I want his secret, give them to me! I follow the behemoth of man into the room, but it seems the headmaster hasn't noticed us, that's a little weird, I thought he would've gotten a call about us being sent to the office, I mean, I may be a little new to this whole 'school' thing, but I thought that was something they did in schools? Was I lied to?

I walk towards his desk with Yatsuhashi and we both take a seat in front of it, waiting for the headmaster to at least acknowledge us, come on man, we exist, you know, just keep doing your thing, the more you do that the less I have to deal with punishments. But then Yatsu has to go and ask some questions, "Uh, Headmaster, you wanted to speak with us?" He asked hesitantly, I can tell the guy doesn't want to be punished, I mean, who would?

The Headmaster averts his eyes from the view that the tower provides and starts to at least notice our very existence, finally, "Hmm? I'm sorry, I was absorbed in thought, what was it that you are here for?" He asks, is it just me or is this guy going senile, no wait, is he Siegward or Catarina?

I see Yatsuhashi's eyes widen slightly, he looks at me incredulously, I know right? I guess it's my turn to step up, "Well uh, we may or may not have been involved in a certain event that could've gotten Team CRDL seriously injured, they're lucky Ms. Goodwitch showed up, otherwise I'd have torn out their spines." I say, at first I was fairly calm, but the more I started talking the angrier I got, they're gonna pay for what they did for abusing the poor bunny girl, I mean, Velvet. That is her name right?

I see the headmaster take a sip from his mug and take a seat in front of us, "Would you mind explaining this event in detail for me, I'd like to have a grasp on the situation before I make any choices." He says calmly, I don't know what it is, but ever since day one, this guy has always bothered me, it's nothing major, it's just, well... he's too calm to working in this kind of position, you'd think he would get a little tired at some point. Is that coffee really that strong?

I look over to the big guy and quirk a brow, basically asking him if he wants to start our heroic tale first, he motions he hand towards me, well I guess I'm going first, "Well, I was hanging out with my team and was about to get myself some breakfast, but just as I was about to get my breakfast, I here a girl shout out in pain. I look over and saw a Faunus girl being bullied, and like the law respecting citizen that I am, I make my way over to dish out some justice." I say, I'll leave this next part to the giant sitting next to me.

I look over to Yatsu and give him a gesture with my hand that just says 'keep it going', "That Faunus girl was my partner Headmaster, and you should know that I won't allow my teammates to be injured." He says, how would the headmaster know that? Wait, I'm stupid, you're supposed to keep your partner safe, lucky for me, my partner does just fine on her own. Doesn't mean I wouldn't help her though.

The headmaster takes a sip from his mug and lets out a low hum, "So it was a case of bullying, tell me, who was involved with this situation and why did you find the need to escalate it?" He asks, alright, straight to the point then, I can do that. Wait, didn't I already say that team CRDL was involved earlier? Well whatever.

I clear my throat, "Well, a certain team of assholes by the name of team CRDL went and started bullying a bunny girl, and well, it really messes with me when I see a lady being harassed. So I think to myself, 'what would my master do?' so I went over there to whoop their asses, but then I saw this big lug over here and saw that he was just as mad, if not, madder than I, so we joined forces and got ready to lay the smackdown on them, but then your dominatrix girlfriend had to go and spoil the fun. That's basically it." I say, I think this is the most I've spoken in a while, I mean yeah, I'll exchange some witty banter every now and again, but I usually don't talk this much.

I see Yatsu's eyes widen a little after I finished talking, I'm confused, did I say something wrong? "Hmm, I see, I only have two more questions." The headmaster says, I've got a bad feeling about what this guy's about to say.

"Alright, shoot." I say.

"Why would you get involved in a case like this when you don't even know Velvet personally?" He asks curiously, now how would he know that? It's not like he knows me on a personal level either.

I cross my arms and put on my signature smirk, "I only did what any man would do, and that's help the bunny girl, you see, us guys are very simple, when a lady is in danger, we usually step in when we can and help, and that's all I did. And now, she's safer than before, so I think we did our job pretty well, don't you think Yatsu?" I ask rhetorically as look over to Yatsuhashi, and he responds with a nod of approval, I know, I handled the situation perfectly.

I hear the headmaster chuckle, what the hell is so funny? "Very well, I see your point. Now this is my last question, how would you like to settle your score with team CRDL?" He asks calmly with a small smile on his face, oh my god, he's being serious.

I look over to Yatsuhashi with a big smile on my face, "Well how about it big guy, you still feeling angry?" I ask, I can already feel it, just me and Yatsu versus team CRDL and by the end of it, team CRDL brains are splattered against the wall, oh it's gonna be fun.

He looks down at me and sports a very similar smile to my own, "Oh, very much so, I'm in." He says, well I'm glad that me and this guy are on the same page. You know what, I'm gonna have to take this big guy with me for a drink, I just get this feeling that it would be a fun time.

But then I hear the headmaster chuckle, "But there is a catch." He says as he raises his mug to take a sip, uh oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.

"W-what's the catch?" I ask, this could go very many ways.

I hear him smirk behind his coffee mug, and I feel a trickle of sweat come down the side of my face, "Whoever loses this bout will have a month's worth detention with Miss Goodwitch and I, and I will be the first to say that Glynda is not very lenient when it comes to punishment." He says, I even see him shiver a little, the headmaster, shiver at the thought of his disciplinarian giving out punishment! I feel my heart stop for a moment, detention, with Miss Goodwitch? If it's as bad as it seems then I wouldn't survive!

I look over to Yatsuhashi, hoping that he's taking the news better than I am, oh but he's not, all of he blood has been drained from his face and I think he's even shaking, I mean, just the thought of dealing with Miss Goodwitch's glare for a month makes me want to piss myself, so whatever is going on in Yatsu's mind must not be much better.

I sit up straight and clear my throat, trying to compose myself, "W-well, I guess we just have to make sure we don't lose this match, ain't that right big guy?" I ask Yatsu, only to receive a determined nod, well I guess we're doing this.

I hear the headmaster chuckle once more, only this one seems a lot more ominous than the last one, "Well, then you best get to the arenas, after all, your audience is waiting for you." He says, wait, there's going to be an audience? So whoever loses also deals with embarrassment, great.

I stand up from my seat as fast as humanly possible and run to the elevator, "Come on big guy, we have a crowd to entertain, we don't want to keep them waiting for too long!" I yell as I run, with a crowd watching, it'll make things a little more interesting, I could even embarrass Winchester and no one would stop me. Oh, this is gonna be great.

* * *

 **After a short run...**

After a quick five minute run, Yatsu and I finally make our way to the doors to the arena, although, I am a little short on breath, but that's because the arenas and the Headmaster's office are kinda far from one another. I place my hands on the doors and look over to Yatsu, "You ready for this big guy?" I ask him, only to receive the same determined nod I got back in the headmaster's office. Well, alright then.

I push open the arena doors and take a deep breath, "OH KIDS, DADDY'S HOME!" I yell as I walk through the open set of doors, hey don't look at me like that. I'll have you know that as of late I've been a fun of the theatrics, and no, it's not because I've been re-watching Code Geass, although Lelouch is a really good anti-hero, even if he's a little fucked up.

As I look around the room, I see that there are a lot of eyes on Yatsu and I, good, I have their attention, "Where are my opponents?" I say, I've gotta keep up my act of confidence, it'll worry the enemy. After all, master used to say 'fake it till you make it' I think that bit of advice could help here.

After a few short moments, I see team CRDL step out of the locker rooms with all of their equipment, before when team CRDL didn't have their weapons they were kind of push-overs, however, now that they have their weapons this is gonna take a little more effort. "Ah, the disappointment of a man shows himself along with his merry band of idiots. Were you hiding in the locker rooms?" I ask, now I'm just trying to piss them off, and it seems to be working.

Yatsu and I make our way towards the arena, and then Winchester starts running his mouth, meh, it's all he's really good for, "Oh yeah Arc, well if I'm a disappointment, what does that make you? You're a drunk, an idiot and lazy, so please, do go on." He says, oh, I will go on, what kind of a monster tries to hurt bunny girls?

Once I make my way down to the arena, I cross my arms with a quirked brow, "Wow, how long did it take you to figure that out Einstein? I may be an idiot, and I may be lazy, but I'm not a fucking drunk!" I yell, I have said it so many times that it shouldn't effect me, but it does, if only a little.

It seems like it wasn't the reaction he was looking for, I see Winchester's brow furrow, and he goes to say something, only for Miss Goodwitch to cut him off by coughing into her fist, oh, I guess it's time to get a little serious. "This upcoming spar will be a two on four battle, the loser of this battle will receive a month's worth of detention for instigating a brawl in the cafeteria earlier this morning. Mr Daichi, please go grab your weapon." She says, uh, it wasn't going to be a brawl, it was going to be a smackdown.

As Yatsu leaves for the locker room, I raise my hand, "Hey uh, why did you only send Yatsuhashi to get his weapon, why not send me too?" I ask, it's just a question that has been in the back of my mind.

She sighs and shuts her eyes, "That's because you always carry your weapon with you Mr Arc. As for why you always carry your weapon, I will never know." She says, hey, I like my weapon, I feel safer when it's close to me, not to mention, I've always got my drinks on hand.

I chuckle and scratch the back of my head, "Hehe, well, funny story, I don't have my weapon with me, I left it with my partner." I say, and how does she know that I always have my weapon with me, who snitched, was it Winchester? That no good son of a bitch!

I see the disciplinarian face palm, what did I do? "I fail to see how this is funny Mr Arc, this could be a very big handicap for you. Do you want to meet with your partner so that you may recover your weapon?" She asks, well, it only make sense to call Pyrrha, but at the same time, kicking team CRDL's ass bare handed would be fulfilling, but maybe another time. Plus, I haven't really used my sword all that much, just a little here and there, but now makes a good time to use it.

I nod my head to Miss Goodwitch, "Yeah, I'll give Pyrrha a call, who knows, maybe the rest my team will be here to cheer me on?" I say, I hope they stay to cheer me on if they show up, it would really boost my confidence about the fight, can't have myself looking like some chump in front my team.

I walk out of the arena and pull out my scroll, alright, now where is Pyrrha's number? Ah, there it is, I press the call button next to her name and listen for the ringing...

 _*ring* *ring*, *ring* *ring*_ Come on, just pick up already! _*ring* *ring* "Hello?"_ I hear my partner answer through the scroll.

"Hey Pyr, so I'm about to have a match in the arenas to see who gets to serve the detention that someone was promised, and I kind of need my weapon, would you mind bringing it to me?" I ask a little embarrassed through my scroll, I hope she's not busy with something.

 _"Oh, well that sounds wonderful, and yes I'll bring you your weapon, as my father used to say, 'a warrior is nothing without his weapon and training'."_ She says through the phone, what part of this is wonderful? Also, she is the best partner ever, seriously, if she didn't exist, I would be having a lot more problems right now.

I breath a sigh of relief, "You're a life saver Pyr, if there's anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask, because you might have just saved me from a lot of trouble." I say through my scroll, I wonder if she'll bring the team? Meh, probably.

I hear her giggle quietly into the scroll, _"Your friendship is enough for me Jaune, you owe me nothing."_ She says through the scroll, wow, that's got to be one of the nicest things I have heard in a while.

I chuckle, "Right, well I'll see you in a bit." I say.

 _"I'll be there in a moment."_ She says, and with that, I hang up the call. And now we play the waiting game.

* * *

 **A few minutes later... (A.K.A, I'm tired.)**

After hanging out for about ten minutes, waiting for Pyrrha to get here with my weapon, I hear someone burst through the doors. I look over from where I'm standing, only to find my team and team RWBY standing at the door with Pyrrha holding my flask, well, I'm glad to know that she took care of it. I make my way over to the them with a laid back smile and give them a wave, "Hey guys, where were you? You almost had me worried, I thought that I wasn't going to have fans in the audience." I say, it feels nice to know that they're here, hell, it even feels good to know that Ice Queen is here.

I see Ruby rush over to me and she punches me in the arm, "You're the biggest idiot ever, of all time!" She yells, what did I do?! I was just helping the bunny girl!

"What did I do?!" I ask.

"You didn't give us enough time to help, you should have waited for us!" She says, oh... I didn't know she wanted to help, I'm not apologizing though, my pride as a man was at stake, I couldn't sit idly by for even a second more, lest my right to call myself a man would taken away.

"Yeah Drunky, you think you're the only one who wanted to kick Winchester's ass, well you're wrong, I wanted beat him until he turned four different shades of purple." I hear a certain bombshell say, well, the early bird gets the worm, you gotta be a little quicker than that.

"Yeah Leader, I wanted to make his legs bend to the point to where he could point in four directions!" I hear Nora yell, okay, I get it, you wanted to help.

"Guys, what happened in the cafeteria happened already, what's important is that we keeping pushing forward and cheer Jaune on in his spar." I hear my adviser say, thanks Ren, I was feeling a little suffocated there.

"Thanks you guys, but right now, I need a drink. Pyrrha, could you be a doll and pass me my flask?" I ask as politely as I can.

I see her pull out my flask, where she had it, I'll never know, fingers crossed it wasn't in any 'compromising' areas. "Good luck in your spar Jaune." My partner say as she passes me my flask.

I nod as I take the cap off of my flask and take a swig, "Right, and thanks for holding onto my flask. Wish me luck." I say as I walk back down to the arena.

Once I make my way down the arena, I notice Yatsu leaving the locker room with a very... big sword... strapped to his back, get your head out of the gutter, I'm talking about an actual sword. As he makes his way over to where I stand, I give him a wave, "Hey big guy, didn't know that you were the tank of your team!" I yell to him as he walks towards me.

I hear him chuckle as he walks, "Funny, that's what my leader told me when we first met." He says as he walks up next to me, we leaders have a very similar way of thinking, we all look at our teams and wonder who's made for what, you see, my team is focused on DPS with only one tank, which is Pyrrha, so we're meant for hit fast and hard, in other words, we're the shit.

I chuckle as I listen to my own thought, I'm so stupid. But then I remember what I'm supposed to be doing in the first place, and that's kick Winchester's ass. I look over to where my opponents are standing and right now, they're talking amongst themselves, they must be doing some planning, "Hey Yatsu, how do you want to handle the fight?" I ask as I turn back to ally.

I see him quirk a brow, "Aren't you a team leader? I thought the leaders did all the planning?" He says, well you're wrong, I come up with shit on the fly, I'm a tactician not a strategist, and yes, they are different things.

I scratch the back of my head, "Well yeah, but you aren't apart of the normal group I fight with, I wanted to see if you wanted to help me come up with a plan. But if you don't want to win and humiliate Winchester, that's fine." I say, I know, I sound like an asshole, but I needed to get the point across, we can't go in there blind, that will only lead us to defeat, at least, that's what Sparrow always said.

I hear him sigh, oh don't be such a baby big guy, "Fair point. Well, I focus on fighting my enemies head on with my strength, as well as covering for any weaknesses, at least, that's what I do for my team." He says, alright, I can work with that.

I smack my fist against my palm, good, this is progress, "Alright, well I myself focus on doing damage as quick as I can while not taking damage, I try my best to get in and out of a fight without a scratch." I say, and no, it's not because I don't like pain, it's because I like to feel the buzz when I drink, not to mention that god awful aura regeneration rate I have.

"Hmm, well it seems that our plan could be rather simple, I hold back their attacks while you flank around and strike when they are at their most vulnerable." He says, that makes sense to me.

"Alright, works for me. Hey Miss Goodwitch, we're good to go over here!" I yell to the disciplinarian / Ozpin's kinky girlfriend, oh come on, you can't tell me that you didn't think she would be kinky with old Oz.

I see her look over to me and nod, "Very well, fighters, take your positions." She says, and the room instantly quiets in anticipation, I wonder who side the crowd is on, probably ours.

I see Yatsu pull the giant sword off of his back and I shift my flask into it's cutlass form, come to think of it, does my sword have a name, I guess I never really bothered to figure it out. Well whatever, that's not important, what is important is kicking the other team's ass. I drop into a stance that lets me be quick on my feet and see Yatsu get into a defensive stance. God, how does that quote go? 'I'm here to kick gum and chew ass, and I'm all out of ass.' No, I don't think that's it, well whatever.

I see that team CRDL has a lot of variety in it's weapon selection, the guy who looks like he can't see has a sword, while the smurf gone wrong has a halberd and the punk rock reject has two daggers, and then their leader has his mace that totally isn't compensating for anything, all in all, this could be a challenge since they all have such diversity between their weapons, but I think we can handle them, we are a couple of badasses after all.

Once we are all drop into our stances, Miss Goodwitch whips her riding crop against a wall and presses a button on her tablet thing, which makes a horn blare in the room, "Fighters, begin!" She yells, with that, team CRDL rushes in with their weapons drawn with 'fierce' looks on their faces, do they think they look scary or threatening? Please, my pinky finger has more bite then their entire group. I twirl my sword in my hand and pop my neck, "Alright big guy, just like we talked about, let's make sure their brains are against the walls before the end of the day." I say as I take off running towards my prey, I feel it, the lust for combat, this is gonna be a good time.

Now then, who should I hit first, the idiot or the three stooges, so many choices. I know, why not hit them all until Yatsu gets here? As I get closer to them, I feel a smile creep onto my face, and I let a little chuckle escape my mouth, oh I'm so excited to see who's going fall first! As I draw close to the four, I pick my first target, and that is the punk rock reject, he seems fast and that could threaten the plan, not to mention, he's got the least amount of armor on, so I can hurt him more. As I draw close to the poor fool, I see his eyes widen a little, must be because I've got my 'fighting face' on.

Once I get in range, I send a slash towards the green haired teen, only for him to meet my blade with his daggers and then quickly step away, oh, he's a lot faster than I thought, well, this is most definitely interesting. Since he is my prey for the day, I decide to do what any hunter would do, I give chase. Once I'm close enough, I send a lunge in his direction to which he jumps out of the way and sends a flurry of slashes my way, to which I block and dodge accordingly. I look over to my partner for the battle and see that he's fairing pretty well against the other three, I should probably pull one of them off of him. But my thoughts were interrupted by a dagger nearly striking my face, jeez, that was close.

Well, time to mix it up a little, I send a flurry of slashes towards my enemy, but he dodges quite a few of them, but I still hit his right arm, instead of continuing the assault, I back off, hoping to draw him towards me, because this way of fighting would take too long and by the time I'm done, Yatsu would be overwhelmed. I rush away from my current target and push towards the center of the battle. Currently, Yatsu is facing off against Winchester and his two fuck buddies, and is holding them off to the best of his ability, but I can see that he's getting a little overwhelmed. Since the enemy's backs are turned, I guess I'll just go in for a quick stab.

I rush towards the enemy with my blade at my side and as I get in close, I take a slash at the blue haired punk, I didn't really bother learning his name since he's an asshole, and since his back was turned, I got a clean hit in and it must have startled the other two. And now, they have been successfully flanked, checkmate motherfuckers. Now then, where's the idiot with the green hair? And just like that, my thoughts have been interrupted for a second time due to almost being hit in the face by another dagger, it's kinda starting to piss me off.

I glare at the green haired pansy and rush over to him with the blue haired guy not too far behind me, well, this certainly went from interesting to fascinating, yes I know, my vocabulary has improved, don't be so surprised. As I get close to the mohawk kid, I send him a quick couple of slashes to get him to panic, even if only a little. Meanwhile, I hear the other guy closing in on me quickly with his halberd, well, that's gonna be a little harder to deal with.

I turn around just in the nick of time to catch his halberd coming towards me from out of the corner of my eye, but I'm not fast enough to dodge, so I end up with a halberd jammed into my side, fun. With that, I knocked away from my target and now I have to face them at the same time. I push myself off of the ground and narrow my eyes, meanwhile, my opponents stand next to one another. I step into a defensive stance and let my smile fade, they managed to hit me, so I will grace them with a little seriousness.

They charge me, with the green haired kid leading the attack. Once he's close, the green haired kid sends a slash to my torso to which I block his strike and send a kick to his chest, I have to get these guys out of the fight fast, otherwise I won't hold out. I reach for a button on the hilt on my blade and crouch low to the ground with my blade stretched out to my side, it's go time. I press the button and my blade is encased in flames, with that, I rush towards the guy with the halberd and send a slash towards him and he blocks with the shaft and we are currently in blade lock.

I lean into the blade lock and shift my blade's position so now it's in his face. I see him flinch at the heat of my blade, and with him distracted by the heat of my blade, I kick him in the stomach and send a slash down his torso. He stumbles back and tries to recover, but I don't let him, I push towards him and send a kick towards his jaw and it connects. My kick sends the guy to the ground, I look to the Mohawk kid, and see that he's running at me.

He lunges at me with one of is daggers, to which I quick step out of the way. And now he's overshot his target, so he stumbles, trying to regain his balance, but I don't let him. I close the distance between us and send a quick slash at him and back off, I wonder how we're doing so far?

I take a quick look at the scoreboard and see that I'm in the high yellow area, as is Yatsu, but team CRDL is about the same, except for the green haired guy, who is in the mid yellow, alright, I guess I'll focus on him a little more. I look back to my opponents and see that dagger boy is running at me once more, but instead of going for a lunge like he did last time, he sends me a flurry of slashes to which I block most of them, except the last one and his attack hit my left arm.

I jump backwards, trying to gain some distance between the two of us, but he rushes me, trying to keep the pressure on me. He sends another flurry of slashes towards like he did last time, but this time blocked the majority, except for the last, I've got something in mind for the last one. He sends the last slash towards face whilst sporting a grin, but what he doesn't know is that I... am... the Parry King! As the slash gets close to my face, I lash my left hand out at the incoming blade and push it away from me and my opponent eyes widen as he stumbles to the side, and now for the riposte. As he stumbles, I send the flat end my blade into his gut and he falls to his knees gasping for breathe, but instead of stopping there, I take a few steps back and bend my knees a little.

As he gains a little bit of breathe, I start to run towards my prey and once I get closer to him, I lash my right leg out towards his face and my kick sends him just barely over the edge of the arena. I look to the scoreboard and see that the poor guy's aura is just barely in the red too. "Russel Thrush has been eliminated by ring out." I hear a computerized voice say. I raise my arms straight up and parallel to one another, "It's good!" I yell to the crowd, the field goal is good!

I turn back to the arena and see that the blue haired halberdier is rising slowly to his feet, well then, one down, one to go. As my new target rises to his feet, I rush towards him at full speed with my blade in hand. As I rush towards the blue haired dude, I notice that he doesn't fully rise to his feet, but rather, he stays on one knee and grabs a hold of his halberd, this is giving me some bad vibes here.

I continue running towards my opponent at full speed as he raises his halberd towards me, but it turns out that it was a mistake because I now realize what I'm running towards. I am running towards the barrel of a rifle, why must everything be gun, why can't people appreciate weapons like mine? I see him pull the trigger on his halberd/rifle thing and the sounds of a gun shot rings throughout the arena, so I do the only thing that comes to mind, I roll to the side keep moving, as long as I keep moving he shouldn't be able to hit me, after all, you can't hit what you can't hit.

I hear the bullet whiz past me as I evade my enemy's attack, man, I'm really going to have to get a ranged weapon one of theses days. After rolling past the attack, I get back to my feet and keep running towards the halberdier turned rifleman, only for them to fire a second shot, well, this next trick's gonna take a little more effort. As the bullet closes in on me, I dig my heels into the floor and drop into a much more defensive stance, and a soon as the bullet comes into close range, I move my blade to intercept the bullet, oh this is gonna suck if I mess up.

I hear the sound of metal clanking against metal as the bullet comes into contact with my blade, huh, well would you look at that, it worked. My opponent seems shocked at the fact that I deflected such a shot flying towards me at such a high velocity, oh don't worry, I am too, but I take advantage of their shock and charge forward, this is an opportunity to end this little fight, why waste it? Once I get into stabbing range of my enemy, who's still crouched by the way, I send a heavy kick to his jaw similar to what I did his teammate earlier.

I feel my foot connect with his jaw and it sends him to the ground not too far from where I stand, but he recovers quickly and gets back to his feet. I quickly look to the scoreboard once more, it seems that Yatsuhashi and I are both in the low yellow while our opponents are in the mid orange, then the fight's almost over, if I finish up here and rush over to Yatsu, then we win. I divert my gaze from the scoreboard and focus my attention on my target.

He seems to have fallen into a defensive stance, holding his halberd out in front of himself, clever, he knows that if goes on the offensive he'll lose, but he's going up against me, and well, I'm the shit, so he really stands no chance. I take a few deep breathes and get ready to charge forth, come on Jaune, you can do this, after this we'll go and get a drink and get a happy little ending. After steeling myself, I rush towards my last obstacle and press the button on the hilt of my blade once more, the fires on my blade burn twice as bright but it costs me more aura and booze than I wish it would.

Once I get into range, it's actually the halberdier that initiates the fight, he sends a stab towards my gut, to which I side step, but he swings his halberd towards me once more, the only thing I can do is block the hit and brace myself, so that's what I do, and it doesn't go all that great. Blocking that swing had caused me to skid across the floor, but not far, they're probably trying to tire me out, well it's working, unfortunately.

I rush back into the fray once more, breathing heavily as I rush forward, I need to end this, right now. I charge forward while shouting out a war cry, and opponent decides to follow my example as he decides to charge at me with his halberd held out in front of him and as we get into range of one another, he sends a stab towards my gut once more, but I bat his halberd away with my left hand which is infused with aura, get parried bitch.

With his halberd out of the way and my enemy stunned, I send a kick to his face and he stumbles backwards, but I don't let up, I send a series of slashes at him, left, right, left, right, up, down, each strike moving faster than the last. At this point, I'm just slashing him to bits, I almost, but then I think back on what happened at the cafeteria, I don't feel bad anymore.

After my series of strikes end, he just hits the floor, he's not dead right? I walk over to him and crouch down, "Are uh, are you still alive?" I ask as I crouch next to the guy, he may be on the same team as Winchester, but that doesn't mean he should, innocent until proven guilty right? Unless you're in Vacuo, then it's first come first serve, if that makes any sense.

I hear a groan escape his mouth, yeah he's alive, "Yeah, I'm good, and you're an asshole." He says, well, he won't be for much longer if he keeps this up.

I stand up and look to the scoreboard and see that he's just at the tipping point of being in the red, a chuckle escapes my mouth as I look down at him. I give him a swift kick to his ribs as he's on the ground, I hear him grunt on impact, and with that, I hear the same computerized I heard earlier, "Sky Lark has been eliminated by knockout."

"Welp, it sucks to be you, good luck with that whole 'detention with Ms Goodwitch' thing, later." I say as I walk towards Yatsu, who is still fighting the other two idiots, should I help? Yeah probably. I look back up to the scoreboard and see that Yatsu and I are in the high orange, meanwhile the bunny girl haters are in the low orange, I'll give them credit where credit is due, they don't like to give up, I could've respected that if they hadn't been racists. Oh well.

I see that Cardin and Yatsu are caught in blade lock, but Yatsu is obviously winning, he's got strength and height on his side so he shouldn't have issues, but I don't see the other guy, you know, the guy who looks like he couldn't see.

I see him rushing towards Yatsuhashi's exposed, oh, it was all a setup, if I don't get in there Yatsu could get knocked out of the fight! I rush towards the blind swordsman as fast as I can, trying to intercept his charge towards my partner for the fight, but I don't know if I'll make it, unless... I steel myself, get in a runners position and pump as much aura as I can into my legs, well, I guess it's time to do something really dumb. I start running, each step carrying me farther than the last, and I finally gain the attention of the blind guy.

He gets into a defensive stance, waiting for me stop so I can fight him properly, but I'm not slowing down, if anything I'm speeding up. I take my sword and shift it back into it's flask form while running and put away in my coat. Once I get close enough to my target, this is where the stupid part kicks in, well, I go for a tackle. As I'm in the air barreling towards my target, I see his eyes actually open, and they widen no less. I grab a hold of him and take him almost all the way out of the arena, wow, that was close, and here I thought we were gonna go over the edge.

I pick myself off of the ground and my opponent does the same thing, welp, this is it, the end of the fight, who's gonna win? Probably me. I drop into a boxer's stance, I don't have enough time to pull out my weapon, so I guess I have to rush in and hope for the best. I charge forward, with only my bare hands as my weapons, if I can just knock him over the edge of the arena, we win. I go for a heavy right punch, but he brings up his sword and blocks.

But as he blocks my right hand with his sword, I send a swift kick to his chest and he stumbles backwards, but I don't stop there, I send another heavy right punch towards his face, and as my hand connects, I feel a strange sense of pride come over me, well, I did say I would take the three stooges earlier didn't I? With that last punch, he just barely goes over the edge of the arena, and with that, I hear the computerized voice once more, "Dove Bronzewing has been eliminated by ring out."

I drop to my knees, oh god, I'm exhausted. I wonder how Yatsu's doing? I look over to where Yatsuhashi and Cardin are fighting, and it's pretty obvious who's winning. Yatsu sends a punch to Cardin's gut, and the poor idiot stumbles back, but I Yatsu grab a hold of his sword with both hands and he sends a monstrous slash towards him and the hit connects, and with that, the computerized voice sounds off once more, "Cardin Winchester has been eliminated by knock out, Jaune Arc and Yatsuhashi Daichi are the victors." It says, and with that I let gravity take hold of me and lay on the cold, welcoming ground. Y'know, I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while. I feel my eyelids slowly shut and the darkness slowly consumes me, but it's so welcoming. With that, I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **YEAH, FINALLY! I'm done! Do you have any idea how many nights I have spent awake until five in the morning? Just a couple actually, not to mention the flu hit me pretty hard this week, but it's all good. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the wait, I know it's almost been a month since I've released a chapter, but it's here now, and longer than most, so I hope that makes up for it being late. Well, thanks for showing up, did I do good, did I do bad, lemme know down below in the reviews. Welp, it's been fun, now I'm gonna go hang out and debate whether or not my choices in life are good or not. Cya. Also, sorry if the fight scene sucked.**


	17. Chapter 17: Another goddamned dream

**Hey guys, how's it going? So, I've got something else to say, last chapter felt a little rushed to me, and if it seemed a little bad, well that's my fault, I was running on very little sleep and that fight scene was slowly becoming the bane of my existence, so I kept pushing myself to the point where I didn't care if ate or slept, I just wanted to finish the chapter so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer, and well, I've realized it's not the most healthy thing to do, so I think I'm gonna need some help. I need a beta, god that feels weird to say, but yeah, I need help with fight scenes and stuff like that, and having help with looking over grammar would be nice, I guess I'm a little better writing the social parts than anything else. Now I'm just ranting again, but yeah, I need a beta, if anyone wants to help with that, go ahead and PM me and we'll talk, but keep in mind, I have never had a beta before so I don't know how it works, so please be patient while I figure some shit out. Other than that, I've been thinking, maybe a better cover image would be nice, it would give this story something of a more professional look, but I can't draw for shit, so if anyone is good at drawing and likes this story enough to draw something, go ahead and do that or whatever. Welp, onto the show, Cya later.**

* * *

Hello darkness my old friend, in a very literal sense, not in a 'look at me, I'm being edgy' sense. Wow, I shouldn't be this humorous right now, I'm pretty sure I just passed out from exhaustion or something a second ago, if not that... well I'm probably dead, that's pretty cool, I guess.

As I drift through the endless void, a thought comes to mind, is my team freaking out about me? I mean, I did just pass out on the floor due to exhaustion, well, Nora's probably okay with it, she's the optimist so she'd probably say something about me needing to rest. As for my adviser, Ren, he's probably trying to keep it together, but on the inside he's freaking out, and my partner, well, Pyrrha's probably losing her shit, that's just how she gets though.

Huh, it's funny, I've only known these people for about a month or two, and here I am talking about how much I know them, I think I might be going soft. *Sigh* Either way, I know where this is going, I'm gonna end up going through another dream that's gonna either make me feel really bad or really good, so I guess I should just get started with that. I feel something poke at my cheek, not in the real world, but in my dream. I crack open my eyes ever so slightly and find myself staring at a blue haired individual, one that I haven't seen face to face for years. I sit up and see that I'm laying in the bed that I wake up in every time I have a dream about this place.

I rub my eyes to get all that weird crust out and yawn, "What is it Neptune, can't you tell that I'm trying to sleep?" I ask tiredly, I was already tired before I passed out, and now I'm just even more tired than before, man, dreams can really be immersive when you let them be.

I notice that he seems a little excited, that's a little weird, I remember him being a little bit calmer than this, and just a bit cockier. Did I remember that wrong, or is there something happening today? "Dude, you'll never believe what happened today! We've got a new kid joining us today!" He says, okay, I definitely don't remember him being this excited. Wait a minute, new kid?

I stick my pinky in my ear to clean it out, I must have bunch of wax in my ears, 'cause there's no way that he just said what I think he just said. "Could you say that again, I don't think I heard you right, because it sounded like you said that we've got a new kid training with us today?" I say, this can't be that day, it just can't be, it's just... of all the days to show up, why today?

"I know right, I didn't believe it at first either, you see, I heard about the new kid from Sun and I didn't believe him at first, but when I asked Sparrow about it, he said that it was true and that we should all be ready to meet him." I hear my blue haired companion say, yeah, that sounds about right, man, this is bullshit, but on the bright side, I can see _them_ again, so it should a little fun.

"Right, well let me get dressed and I'll be out in the training yard in a bit." I say as I climb out of bed, wearing just a plain white t-shirt and some shorts, just some casual sleep wear.

I see Neptune nod, "Right, but the next time we head into the city, we are seriously going to have to get you something more fashionable." He says, here we go again with the fashion talk, that's all Neptune seemed to worry about back in the day, being able to have some good style, which now that I think about it, is pretty understandable, you've gotta kick ass in this business, so why not look good while you do it?

"Dude, I like my t-shirt and shorts, they let me breath at night. Now get going, don't you have to tell someone else about the new kid, like Scarlet or Sage?" I say, right now I'm just trying to get him out of my hair, I need brood- I mean, think in silence.

I see his eyes widen, "Oh crap, you're right, I'll got tell the others the news, but we are not done with our other chat, not by a long shot!" He says as he rushes out of my room, and on his way out, he slams the door. What did I just do? I feel like I've just caused myself some trouble in the future.

I sigh and fall back onto my bed, what am I gonna do? How should I approach this? Should I just smile and wave, or is there a different way to approach this, god, why must this be confusing? I mean, I know it's just a dream, but there are so many ways this could go, with the wrong set of words, I could very well turn this into a nightmare, and that's the last thing that I need right now. Wait a minute, maybe I'm thinking about this all wrong, I could just walk up to the and see where it goes, if it goes south and I start to internally panic, well, I'll just do what I always do, fake my way through it, after all, you gotta fake it 'till you make. Wow, I got over that pretty quickly, and that kind of scares me.

I lift myself off of my bed and make my way over to one of the nearby dressers, I don't really remember what kind of style I used to have back when I was a kid, I wonder if it was anything embarrassing, god I hope not. Once I reach the dresser, I pull open one of the drawers. I find an assortment of t-shirts, hoodies, some jeans, y'know, that kind of stuff. But the more I dig into the dresser, the more my face starts to heat up from embarrassment. I find all sorts of things near the bottom, a lot of merchandise honestly, just not the kind anyone would buy.

What I mean is, I'm finding a lot of Pumpkin Pete merchandise, and not the fun stuff, I'm talking about Pumpkin Pete undies, some really weird socks, hell, even a Pumpkin Pete beanie meant for the winter, did I have an obsession with Pumpkin Pete growing up? I mean, I get that the cereal is good and all, it's not all that healthy though, but this is just too much! At the bottom of the drawer, I find a baby blue onesie with a the Pumpkin Pete insignia on the front. I pull out the onesie from the drawer and honestly, I can find the appeal of wearing it, the fabric is really soft, not that I would wear it now, I mean, it's got bunny slippers. But that's not what has my attention, what has my attention is the tag on the inside of the onesie.

I pull the tag out, it's more of a note than anything. I read the tag, but all it says is, "Check the left pocket." A little odd, but I'll check it out, who knows, maybe there's some cash in the left pocket or something. I stick my hand in the left pocket of the onesie and feel for any item I can get my hands on, and I feel something, it just feels like paper though. I pull my hand out of the pocket with the piece of paper in hand, it's a note that's been folded up. I unfold the paper and find a bunch of writing on it...

 _Dear Jaune..._

 _Hello Jaune, it's me again, how have you been lately? We've doing alright on the homefront, but Violet's being a bit of a pain lately, always saying how she misses her big brother. You really should write home a little more often, we all miss you very much. But that's not the reason I wrote this letter, it's just... I don't know how to say this... Dad got hurt at work recently and the hospital hasn't let check on him, it's really starting to worry mom and we both know how she is kind of short tempered when her loved ones are on the line. I've been trying to keep her on a leash, but that leash won't be able to hold her down forever. So, can you see if you can borrow your teacher's scroll and give mom a call, she just needs to see something that resembles dad, and you're the only one who looks like him. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing this off onto you, but I just don't know what to do. Anyway, other than that we've been pretty good, Jade got a part time job at the supermarket recently, so she's been helping out with paying off the house and all that. Oh, and Uncle Rouge dropped by pretty recently, he said that when heard about what happened to dad that he came right away and dropped off some cash for the medical expense, mom tried to wave it off, but he insisted. How he got that much money, I don't know, but he seems to be doing pretty well, although, I don't know why he always walks around with that cane? Oh, and Viridian came back from College pretty recently, along with Noire coming back from all the hunting, so that's good. But please, call home, we all miss you very much, and if you don't call home, I'll tell Noire where you are and she'll drag you home so you can talk to us face to face._

 _Love, Cherise._

I can feel myself choking up, I haven't even thought about these guys in a long time either, I never wanted them to know about what became of me, I mean, how would they feel knowing that their once innocent Jaune is now some struggling Huntsman in-training who has to use alcohol to recover his aura? Well, I think they would be pretty disappointed in me. But what's all that about Uncle Rouge? I don't remember hearing anything about him showing up at the family house, I'll have to do some investigating. As I look down at the paper once more, I see a couple of wet spots on it, was I... was I crying? I reach up to my face with my right hand and feel fresh tears on my face. I slap myself with quite a bit of force, get your shit together, be a man! They don't need you pestering them, as a matter of fact, they're perfectly fine without you, if they're not, then they should be better. I wipe the tears off and stuff the letter in my pocket, there's no point in thinking about it right now, my past with my family is not something I want to deal with right now. That's something for a later date.

I should probably go ahead and throw on a new shirt, I don't want to smell like ass when I meet the new kid, it doesn't exactly make the best first impressions. I start digging through the drawer once more and dig out a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, meh, it'll do for now. I take the shirt that I'm wearing off and throw on the blue t-shirt, as for the jeans, I just throw them on over my shorts, it's easier than changing entirely, and I'll still be able to have that letter on hand, I'm still a little sad about it, but I'll get over it eventually. After that, I pick up a can of nearby body spray and spray myself down.

With my new clothes on and a little bit of confidence, I make my way out of my room and into the hallway. I look around to see if anyone else is in the hall, but I don't find anyone else, dammit, am I late to meet the new kid? "*Sigh*, I really need to work on my time management skills." I say to myself as I make my through the hallway and head towards the kitchen.

Well, I wonder how everyone else is doing, but knowing them, they're probably jumping with joy now that they have a new torture- I mean, prank victim. God, I remember my first day here, the pranks were brutal, but I get them back eventually. I don't know what order each of those got here in, but I know that Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune were all here by the time I arrived, I wonder, did they all prank one another, or was I their first victim? Knowing them, I was probably the first, fucking assholes.

As I make my way into the kitchen, I look towards the counter and the flask still sits there, calling out to me with it's siren song, don't worry, we will be reunited soon, just give me some time to wake up, but I need to get through this dream, I need to see this. I need to pay for forgetting, so what better punishment than remembering? There's nothing worse than facing your demons when you're at your most vulnerable.

I look towards the door that leads to the backyard, well, it's now or never. I walk towards the door and place my hands against it, I my heart beat faster. Calm down Jaune, it's not like you're going to die, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, alright, I'm good. With that, I slide the door open and walk out onto the back porch. As I close the door behind me, I hear some of the guys making a commotion behind me.

I look out towards the commotion and find myself staring at my group of friends with my master surrounding someone, someone I haven't seen in a very long time. They have crimson hair and are wearing mostly black mixed with some red, and their eyes, a shade of blue that I never thought I would see again, mostly because they ran away, away from us, our family. But it's not like I'm mad, I can understand their logic, it doesn't mean I like it though.

I make my way over to the rest of the guys with a smile and my hands in my pockets, "Hey guys, who's the new kid?" I ask as I make my way over.

I see my master give me this look of fake disappointment, how do I know it's fake? Well, if it were real, he wouldn't look like an asshole. "Jaune, where have you been? We've been waiting for quite some time now, I was about to send Sun to check and see if you had died in your sleep." He says, tch, I don't deserve such a peaceful death, I deserve one where I die doing what I do best, kicking ass and taking names.

"Well I'm fine, if only a little tired, now are you gonna tell me who the new guy is or is your narcolepsy going to kick in before then, old man?" I say, it feels good to talk shit with the old man, it almost feels like I never grew up.

I see his face scrunch up, "Hey, I'm not old, I'm barely into my late thirties thank you very much! As for the kid, he's your new partner, do try to get along. We both know how you have trouble socializing." He says that last part with a shit eating grin. I feel my twitch slightly, I do not have issues socializing, I just have a problem with people thinking that I'm trash beneath their feet!

I see my master look towards the rest of the guys, "As for the rest of you, you have chores to do, and we all know what happened the last time you missed out on doing the chores." He said with a wicked grin, just looking at his face sent a shiver down my spine, I think I got my battle grin from him. As for the skipping out on the chores thing, that is story for another day.

I see Sun's brow shoot up, "Why doesn't Jaune have to help with chores?" He asks, oh Sun, I love you like a brother, but you sure do like to have your moments of stupidity, then again, we were barely breaking thirteen years old at the time, those were the times when hormones just started kicking in, it was both good and awful at the same time. Again, a story for another time. God, I sound old.

"That's because Jaune has to socialize with his new partner, I did the same thing with the rest of you and I will do it for Jaune as well. Any good teacher knows that he should let his students socialize, even if only a little." He says, and like that, my master goes into his 'teacher mode'. He's not like this often, but when he is, he's someone that I look up to quite a bit.

With that, I hear Sun grumble under his breath, something do with 'stupid chores' and all that. I see the new kid quirk a brow at me, almost as if he were asking why he was complaining. I simply shrug my shoulders and tilt my head towards the back porch, indicating that we should talk there. He shakes his head in affirmation and we make our way. As we make our way towards the back porch, I catch him glancing at me with a cautious look on his face, what's got him all paranoid?

Once we make our way to the back porch, I lean against the wall next to the door, "So, let me start off with an apology. That's just those guys get when a new face shows up to stay, which is fair, since we don't really see anyone unless we go into town. But I digress, I'm sorry." I say, I am sorry that he to deal with a hyperactive Sun, even Sage seemed excited, and that guy's the calmest out of all of us.

I see him shrug, "I'm not all too worried about it, I understand how it is to be in solitude, so seeing a new face is just a very rare event. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Adam." He says, I feel a smile come onto my face, this is really happening, isn't it?

I pull one of my hands out of my pocket and point at my chest with my thumb, "I'm Jaune, and I welcome you to the next couple years of learning mixed in with a bit of hell, and I am your partner." I say, this is how it all started, it was just me, Adam, the guys, and Sparrow. It's all coming together, how everything used to be, it feels good to see this, even if it's all just a dream.

With those words said, I feel my vision fade to black, what the fuck? I'm pretty sure I didn't blink, did I pass out in my dream? I really hope that this isn't going to be one of those inception things. Is someone looking into my mind, cut the shit man, that's not cool.

* * *

I sit in the darkness once more, just waiting for something else to happen. You know what, fuck waiting for something to happen, I'm tired of these god forsaken dreams and dealing with this god forsaken school! I think I'm just gonna wake the fuck up!

I crack open one of my eyes and instantly regret doing, I'm blinded by a flash of light, god, who was the asshole who did that anyway? I crack open my eyes once more and I find myself staring at a white ceiling, this can't be good. I look down at myself and see that I'm wearing a hospital gown, what the fuck? Where did my clothes go?!

I turn my head to the side and find myself staring at a certain nurse who still manages to destroy my perception of how I think nurses dress, stupid lab coat, Nurse Irina. I prop myself up in a sitting position and let out a groan while I rub my eyes, "Eh, what's up Doc?" I say, I feel a shiver go up my spine, somewhere, I feel as though a rabbit's been shot, I hope Velvet's okay.

She looks over to me with a face of surprise, but is then replaced with a casual smile, "Hey there kid, you enjoy your little nap? Judging by how peaceful your face was, it seems like you were having a good dream. Wait, you weren't having a wet dream were you?" She said, no, me having a wet dream about the guys I used consider family is just... no, we're not going down that path. I don't want to take the boy love routes, it's not my thing, and it never will be.

I let out a yawn and put on a smirk before responding, "Oh you know, it was great, it's just too bad that I didn't wake up to someone in an actual Nurse's outfit." I say, hey don't look at me like that, I'm just speaking my mind, I mean, what guy wouldn't want to see a girl in a nurse outfit?

I hear her chuckle and she puts on a smirk, I have a bad feeling about this, "Oh, that is a really big shame, but hey, I'm sure you know a lot of women who would do that. Maybe Miss Xiao Long would be willing to help you with?" She says, oh that's not even funny. Don't you fucking joke about that.

I feel my smirk fall from my face and let my mind take over for a second, now how would that work out? Yang in a nurse outfit, well, I'm not opposed to seeing that, but knowing her, she'd probably tease me relentlessly, and honestly, I probably wouldn't care since I'd be so focused on uh... other things. I feel a bit of heat rush to my face, heh, is it getting hot in here, or is that just me?

I hear Nurse Irina giggle under her breath, what's so funny huh? "Oh my god, I knew it, you're totally into her. Then again, so are a bunch of other boys at this school." She says, how does she any of that information? It's just... isn't her job to make sure that none of the students die, why the fuck would she know half of this shit!?

I feel my brow twitch slightly, "Hey, I never said that I was into her, she just so happens to look good in a nurse outfit in my head!" I blurt out, son of bitch! Why can't I keep my mouth shut for five seconds?!

I hear her stifled giggles turn into full blown laughter, and like that, I feel defeated, and it was even a fight. I let my head droop, why must fate be such a cruel bitch? **(Actually, I'm a bastard, thank you very little.)**

After her laughter dies down a bit, I find it in myself to raise my head, god, that was embarrassing. I see her wipe some tears out from the corner of her eye, is my suffering really that funny? "I'm sorry, I just had to make that joke. It's just, your friends seemed pretty worried, but that Xiao Long girl seemed a little more worried than the rest of them, I just thought there was something going on between you two." She says, yeah, well there's not, at least, I don't think so? Ever since I came to this school, things have just gotten more confusing, why must everything be such a pain in the dick?

I groan, "No, there's nothing between us, the only thing we've got is our friendship, that's about it." I say, well, that's all there is right now, who knows what the future has in store. No, I doubt she'd be gunning for a guy like me, what would there be to gain? I shake my to clear my mind of those thoughts, "Anyway, how long have I been out?" I ask.

I see Nurse Irina put a finger to her chin as she looks towards the ceiling in thought, "If I had to guess, I would say four hours. Also, what is it with you and passing out after fights, you looked exhausted when you came in?" She says, okay, it's only been a few hours since I passed out. I think I'm gonna have to focus on stamina training. Who knows, maybe I could get someone to help me with that, maybe Ren or Blake, they seem like they would know a little bit about stamina training.

As for her question, I simply shrug my shoulders, "It was an uneven fight and I had to fight three guys while I was constantly moving, so I think I deserved a little nap." I say, man, I am awesome, but maybe I should cut back on the mental bragging? Eh, maybe a little.

I hear her snort, hey, don't disrespect me like that, "Right, well you're free to go whenever you want, your clothes are underneath the bed. Oh, and just so you know, I won't peek." She says the last part with a smirk, what is it with women and teasing me, do I have a target painted on my back? Honestly, what the fuck.

She walks out of my room with the same smirk on her face as she walks out. After the door closes behind her, I let out an audible sigh, women, I don't think I will ever _really_ understand them. I jump off of my bed and fish out my clothes from underneath my bed and set them out onto my bed, alright then, time to get changed.

I take off the hospital gown, it's one of those open back ones, you know, the ones that destroy your pride in a matter of moments, yeah, those, and throw on my pirate outfit. After I finish putting on my clothes, I feel a sense of relief wash over me, thank god no one had to see me walking around in that stupid hospital gown.

After throwing on all of my clothes, I pat down my jacket and feel for my flask, I really hope they didn't confiscate it, that would not be good. The last thing I need right now is the law breathing down my neck. After patting down my coat for about a minute, I feel my hand run over something that definitely isn't apart of the coat. I reach inside of my coat and pull out my flask, ah, there you are beautiful, did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you.

I take my hand and unscrew the cap on my flask and take a massive swig from it, I feel the liquid travel down my throat and head towards my stomach, leaving that very oh so familiar burn I've grown accustomed to. Man, I really needed that drink, now then, how should I leave this place? Should I just walk out without a fuck in the world? Sure, why the fuck not?

With that, I make my way out of the nurse's office and towards the dorms, now only one question remains, what the fuck am I going to do with the worry warts back at the dorm? Meh, I'll figure that out until I get there, but right now, I've got some lost time that I need to make to for my flask. See you in a few.

* * *

 **Oh boy, how long has it been since I last dropped an update, let's see... Well shit, it's been about a month. I suppose I have some apologizing to do, I'm sorry that I had to worry about keeping my grades up and dealing with all the tests and projects that I had to do. But seriously, I'm sorry that I didn't have more time to actually work on this story. You see, this story has been a really big hobby of mine, and recently, I've had to slow down because of lack of sleep as well as school, who would've thought that staying up for more than 24 hours was unhealthy for a sophomore in high school? Anyway, I think the ending was a little lazy, but then again, so am I. But yeah, Adam is a character in the earlier part of the story, Jaune has family issues (Shocking) and Nurse Irina is a mega tease, but only to our Protagonist, how else am I supposed to add in some comedy? Well, that's all I've got, it's been real, don't forget to follow and review and all that shit. Cya in... fuck, I don't know, whenever I see you next.**


	18. Chapter 18: A chat with the Cat Girl

**Hey guys, what's up? I'm doing alright, although, I'm a little tired, but that's not all that important. Anyway, I don't know what I'm gonna do about the beta situation, I might have my friend from school help me out, or I should have that all figured out before this chapter actually drops. Meh, who knows. Anyway, last chapter you were given a little insight as to what Jaune's family is like and who was the edgy little shit that would pick fights with Jaune. Honestly, I just wrote that part in and didn't think to much on it at first, but then I thought, "What if people want to find out more about that kind of shit?" So I just threw in Adam cause he's about the edgiest character in the show other than Blake, but she's... different somehow.**

 **Also, there was a guest that reviewed the last chapter that said that they were gonna stop reading because of it being a Jaune x Yang pairing, as for my response, that's cool. If you're gonna stop reading because of a pairing, that's cool, but haven't necessarily thought of pairings, what I write just comes at the drop of a hat. Well, that's about all I really wanted to talk about, so uh, here's the new chapter that probably took me another month to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh, hey there, welcome back to the shit show. Anyway, after a short walk, I finally make my way back to the dorms, man, that walk took a while, it's almost as if it took me a few weeks, weird. As I make my way in front of my room's door, I put my hand in my pocket to pull out my scroll, only to not have it there, uh, oh no. I start checking all of my other pockets for my scroll, but I can't find it, god dammit! This is not good, there is lot of high value information on that scroll, as for what that information is... well, it may or may not be porn, and I don't want that being discovered!

Shit, I really hope that it was my team that took it and I didn't just lose it, that would not bode well. Wait, it wouldn't bode well either way, knowing Nora, she'd probably look through it anyway. But would my team even be awake, it's getting pretty late? Oh, I hope so, I really do hope so. I take my hand and start banging against the door, "Hey, are you guys awake?!" I yell, I know it's bad manners to yell this late, but I need to get into the dorm, I don't want to lose my po- I mean, scroll.

As I bang on the door, I hear someone scramble to get to the door, "What's the password?" I hear them say, oh give me a break, what password?

"What password?" I say.

"I need the password." They say, yeah, that's kind of implied by the use of a password, but why do we have a password in the first place, that just sounds stupid. Whoever's running this team is fucking idiot... wait, isn't that supposed to be me? Fuck, I don't know.

I feel one of my brows twitch a little, "You've got to be kidding me, what password?!" I yell, I really hope I don't end up waking someone up, that would not do well for me.

"The password, we talked about it at the team meeting an hour ago!" I hear the voice say cheerfully behind the door, what team meeting? Why was I not informed of this team meeting? Better yet, what kind of a team goes out and has a team meeting without their leader?! I feel so left out.

"Meeting?! What meeting, I was in the nurse's office all day!" I yell, yeah, I know people are trying to sleep, but fuck those people, I'm trying to get back inside my room right now!

I hear the person behind the door snicker a little before responding with, "I'm not supposed to let anyone in without it!" They say, oh come on, this is some fucking bullshit, just open the goddamn door so I can grab my scroll! Goddammit Nora, let me in!

At this point, I don't even want to deal with this bullshit, I could just ram down the door, but I don't want Professor Goodwitch breathing down my neck about it. But no one said I couldn't chop it down. I look both ways, checking to see if anyone is wandering the halls right now, but I see no one. I slowly, carefully reach for my flask, only to hear the door behind me creak open, goddammit, who is it now?

I let my hand fall to my side and slowly turn around, only to find myself staring at a girl with long black hair and a little black bow on the top of her head, well look who the cat dragged in. As Blake stands in front of me, I find myself staring at her choice of clothing, it's a long sleeve yukata-style shirt and a purple undershirt, no pants as far as I can tell, but hey, not only does she have a nice walk, but she's got the legs to back it up, so that's cool.

Welp, it's time to see if I get chewed out by the cat girl, "Oh, hey there Blake, I didn't wake you did I?" I ask, I probably did, but I'm trying to sound polite so that I don't get my shit kicked in.

I see her shake her head with a small smile on her face, "No, I was actually about to go make myself some tea before bed. But what are you doing out of here, and what's with all the yelling?" She asks, well, that's not all too important, but I actually didn't take her for a tea girl, I thought she'd be more into black coffee or something.

I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head, "Well uh, funny story, I uh, I may or may not have lost my scroll and _someone won't let me in_. But it's whatever, I least I don't have to worry about being here alone." I say, you know, I don't know why, but I've got this feeling that Nora has some scheme planned out.

I hear Blake let out a small sigh, "I don't suppose you would want something from the kitchen would you?" She asked, well... I'm not opposed to grabbing something to eat. What? I haven't eaten a while, don't look at me like that.

I shrug my shoulders casually, alright Jaune, this is your moment, this is how you get the cat girl to open up to you, don't fuck it up, "I'm not against grabbing a bite to eat, but can I grab my scroll first? I don't exactly trust my team with it." I say, okay, solid delivery, so far so good.

I see the raven-haired girl quirk a brow at my statement, what, did I do something wrong? "I didn't expect you to be the kind of guy who would have trust issues?" She says, I don't have trust issues, I just have a problem with people trying to stab me in the back- wait, do I trust issues? Probably not.

Well, I guess I have to explain the situation, but I should probably leave out some details, you know, like the porn bit, "Well, there is a lot of high quality information on that scroll, if it got into the wrong hands, then the world could be at stake." I say, yeah that sounds about right, good job me.

I just see Blake's face go blank, oh come on, you can't tell me that I did something wrong, "This high quality information wouldn't happen to be porn would it?" She asks, son of a bitch! How did she know?!

My eyes widen slightly and I feel a bead of sweat trickle down the back of my neck, "N-no, why would it be porn? I am a very classy individual who would not even bother going to that part of the internet. I mean, what kind of degenerate would go to that part of the internet anyway, heh heh?" I ask, alright, I think I dodged a bullet there, phew.

But Blake's expression remains the same, "Yeah, I'm sure. Well, I'll go ahead and wait for you to grab your scroll." She said, oh thank god, she actually let it go.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, man, that's a relief, and here I thought that she was going to think that I was just some sort of degenerate, "Thanks Blake, you're a doll. Anyway, just give me a second and I'll go ahead and grab my scroll." I say, and with that, I turn back around and face my long term nemesis, the door...

I let out a sigh as I stare at the inanimate object, why can't you just be a pal and open for me? I bang on the door once more, "Hey open up, I need my scroll!" I yell, come on guys, this isn't funny anymore, I've got the cat girl waiting on me, and pa always said to never keep a lady waiting.

"What's the password? You know I can't let you in without it." I hear the same bubbly voice, goddammit Nora, just open the fucking door!

I facepalm and sigh as I hear her response, "Nora, for the love of god, just open the door, Blake's waiting for me to grab my scroll, so could you just do your fearless leader a favor and open the door?" I ask, I'm practically on my knees here, just open the door, it's all I ask.

For a moment, there is nothing but silence in the hallway, until I hear her response, "...Does she know the password?" She asks... alright, fuck the diplomatic approach, I was never good at being diplomatic anyway!

"Why the fuck would she know the password?!" I yell, this is just getting ridiculous!

"I don't know." She responds.

Alright, I didn't want to do this, but she leaves me no alternative, "Nora, you open this door right now or so help me god you will not be eating pancakes for the rest of the semester!" I yell angrily, don't look at me like that, she's pushed too many of my god damned buttons!

For a moment, the silence returns, until I hear the sounds of the locks turning, okay, about damn time. I see the door open up slowly, revealing an petrified Nora and as she lets go of the door, she raises both of her hands, "Okay, okay, the door's open, now please don't take my pancakes, I need them!" She practically begs, you know, I'm willing to get past this as soon as I get my scroll.

I walk past her and enter the room, and find myself staring at my other teammates who are sitting on their beds in their night clothes. I put on a serious face, "Where the _fuck_ is it?" I say impatiently, I have had a very stressful night so far and I have had it up to here with this bullshit, so please, tell me where it is or so help me god this school will be burned to the fucking ground!

I see my partner raise a brow, "I'm glad to see that you're awake but what has you all worked up?" She says, well Pyrrha, while you've been here listening to me argue with Nora, I've been trying my damnedest to not break down the goddamned door, all so I could get my scroll.

I feel my brow twitch slightly, "I have been _out there_ banging on the door, losing my mind and patience, while you have been in here getting comfortable and getting ready for bed, and what's this I hear about a team meeting?! Who thought it was a good idea to not inform me about a teem meeting, it hurts not to be included. And you!" I say as I point to Ren, he points at himself, seeming a bit confused about this action, oh don't worry, you won't be soon, "You need to keep your girlfriend in check! She left me out in the hall for so goddamn long, it felt almost as long as a month!" I yell, hey don't look at me like that, I have a right to be mad!

I see Ren stand up from his bed, "Jaune, you need to calm down." He says, and why should I do that?

"Oh yeah, and why is that?!"

"Because you're going to wake up the rest of the dorm." He says, fuck those people, it's not like I know them, they could be a bunch of walking shadows for all I care.

But being the good samaritan that I am, I calm down a bit, "I just want my fucking scroll, that's all I want, nothing else, 'not even a welcome back'." I say, and after my words leave my mouth, I see him reach into one of his pockets, what the hell is he doing?

And out of his pockets, comes a scroll, that better not be mine, "Hey Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Is that my scroll?" I ask calmly, if you say yes, I will kill you.

"Yes, but I have it for a very good reason." He says. I take a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth, alright, I'm a fair person, I will let a dead man speak his final words.

"And what, pray tell, is that reason?" I ask.

"Well, while you were unconscious in the nurse's office, Nora thought it would be a good idea to go through your scroll to see what you do, but I decided to take it away from her before she could really do anything." He said, oh, so he was just being a bro, well thanks man. You know what, just for that, you get to live.

I feel all of rage suddenly leave my body, "Oh, well uh, thanks man, I appreciate that. By the way, you didn't happen to go through it by any chance did you? Not that that's a problem or anything, why would it be a problem? Heh heh." I ask, totally nailed it, nothing suspicious going on here.

I see his gaze harden slightly, "If by chance that I did go through your scroll, would you be willing to send me a link?" He asked, oh dude, easily. That's not even a difficult question.

I let my gaze harden as well, and no, the word gaze is not an innuendo for this scenario, get your head out of the gutter, "Only if you promise to show no one." I say, in case you can't tell, we're talking about the porn. And this right here, is how you solidify your bro status.

I see him nod as he hands me my scroll, alright then, I guess this is actually happening, "Alright, I'll send you think link later, but right now, I need to get going. Blake's out in the hall waiting on me, I hope." I say, well, this has certainly been a big pain in the ass, but it was worth it.

I see him cross his arms and quirk a brow, "You're going on another date? And not even with the same girl, for shame." He says teasingly, what? H-hold on a sec, is that what this is?! I thought we were just going to get some food!

No, no he's toying with me, well I'm gonna fight fire with fire, "Hey man, don't be jealous about the fact that my harem is growing. I'll have you know that they're both cool with it." I say with fake confidence, I'm bluffing, I don't have a harem, plus, it seems like a little too much to handle for me. Before he can retaliate, I decide to walk out, I don't want to have Blake be out there for too long.

I reach for the door handle and open the door, and as I'm about to walk out, I hear Ren mumble to himself, "N-nani?!" Ah, I see he is a man of culture as well.

With that, I walk out of the room and close the door behind me, alright, well that was fun. I wonder if Blake already left, I hope not, because then I would have to deal with Ren giving me shit, and I don't want that. I look around the hall and I find nothing, oh, okay then. As I turn around and reach for the door handle, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I instantly jump.

I turn around and find myself staring at Blake, seriously, I was not kidding about her needing a bell, it would help everyone involved if she wore one, honestly. I feel my heart begin to slow down, "Oh hey Blake, I didn't see you there, you scared me." I say, I think I almost shit myself.

For a moment, she stands about arms length away from me, wearing a blank expression on her face, what is it with people and giving me that stupid face? But then, it suddenly morphs into a face I've learned to fear when women wear it, it's a small smirk, "So, what's this I hear about a harem?" She asks calmly, oh piss off, you have no idea how much shit that guy gives me on a regular basis.

I let a groan escape my mouth as I start to walk past her and towards the cafeteria, "Let's just get some food, please?" I say as I walk by, I just got out of the Nurse's office and I'm near instantly teased by the women in my life. I swear, there has to be some deity out there that's just trying to make my life hell. **(Yo.)**

As I walk down the hall, I hear her footsteps follow behind, and I also hear her smirk get a little wider, "Are you sure you don't need to run it by Yang first? Because god forbid that you don't mention this to her." She replies cheekily, okay, I see how it is. You think you're so fucking clever don't you? I've dealt with cats before, so just you wait, cause I'll crack out the fucking spray bottle and fill to the brim with water.

For a while, we walk in a comfortable silence, and honestly, that's a thing that we can both connect with, we both like our peace and quiet, and I respect her for that. But there has been one question I've had on my mind since I first saw her, "Hey Blake, is it cool if I ask you a kind of personal question?" I ask, I know that I don't know her very well, and this could very well end my chances in getting to know the cat girl, but I've got to know.

I look to my left and see her quirk an brow, but then shrug calmly, "I don't mind, just know that if you ask for my three sizes, I will castrate you." She said, everything she just said scares me, I hadn't even thought about her three sizes, but now that she brings it up, I wouldn't mind knowing. Don't look at me like that, it's a completely healthy thought to have.

As we keep walking, I let out a sigh, well, it's do or die, "So Blake, what's up with the bow?" I ask as I keep staring at her, I notice that her shoulders stiffen up, her eyes even dart around the halls a bit, almost as though she's looking for a way out, I know that look, a little too well if you ask me.

She doesn't reply to my question for good while, oh come on Blake, you know I'm not some racist prick like Winchester, let's talk about it, even if it's just a little, it helps keep the weight of the world off your shoulders, believe me.

I don't know, maybe I came on a bit too strong, I'll fix it, "Blake, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I won't hold it against you." I say, I hope that cleared it up a bit, and even though I know that there are cat ears under that bow, I just want to know why she would hide them. I mean, yeah racism is still a thing, but at least it's not as bad as it use to be.

I hear her let out a shaky breath as my words sink into her mind, "I-it's fine Jaune, I'm just not really comfortable talking about it. It's a really personal thing." She said, yeah, I mean, they are a part of your body.

For a moment, I shut my eyes and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, alright, progress is being made, although slowly, but hey, progress is progress no matter what way you look at it. "Right, and I understand that, but it's not like I'm curious for my own sake, I already know what's under your bow." I said, like ripping off a band-aid, quick and painful.

Her eyes widen marginally, but not a second later, her gaze becomes as cold as ice. I look down at her hands and see that she has them balled up into fists. "Well, what is it that you want? Some sort of sick favor?" She asks, her words full of caution, What the fuck?! I may have a screw or two loose, but not enough to where I would ask for some sick shit like 'favors'! I don't do blackmail. That goes against my moral code.

I wave my hands in front of me in denial, "Oh god no, I'm a pirate, not some blackmailing asshole. There's a difference." I say, the fact that her first assumption was 'that' was, well, disturbing to say the least. I don't want to know how that mindset came to be.

I see her eyes narrow further than before, "And how am I supposed to know that you won't just tell people about me?" She asks, the caution never leaving her voice, okay, I get that she's a little defensive, okay maybe a bit more than defensive, but she's got to have a good reason for it.

Hmm, that is a good question, wait a minute, light bulb, "Well, why would I just throw your secret out in the open like that, that's not something friends do, and I try to keep the few friends I have. Plus, what kind of a monster would I have to be to throw a cute cat girl like you under the bus." I said, uh, I didn't mean to say that last part, it just kind of slipped out, my bad. I hope I don't get slapped for that.

I see her eyes widen once more, I hope didn't do anything to provoke her. But then I see something come over her face, a very light shade of pink comes over her face, "W-well, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about my... heritage, so to speak." She says, well, I don't see a reason as to why I would tell someone, so yeah, I can do that.

I chuckle as we walk, "Well, I'll make sure to not tell anyone, but if it's cool, can I tell you a secret of my own, it's only fair?" I ask, I'm probably going to tell her a secret anyway, it just doesn't sit well on my conscience to know something that she doesn't want me to know.

She blinks quickly and lets out an 'intelligent' 'huh', I guess she wasn't expecting me to say that, "I don't particularly mind, but why?" She asks, that's for me to know and _not_ for you to find out.

I chuckle as I ignore her question, "Alright then, well I'm gonna fill you in on something that I usually don't tell people. You see, the thing is... I think I might have problem. It's just, I've got this thing in my life that I can't get rid of, like I need this thing in my life, or else life's not worth living." I say, hold on, just give it a minute.

I see her quirk a brow, "Jaune, you being an alcoholic is not that much of a secret." She says, hey, I'm not an alcoholic! I've gone over this several times, albeit in my head, but still, I'm no alcoholic!

I look at her with a quirked brow, I may seem as though I'm questioning her, but in reality, I'm annoyed by the fact that everyone thinks I'm an alcoholic. I'm gonna need a drink after this, "Hey, I wasn't talking about alcohol, I was talking about something else." I say, I'm not kidding, I really was.

I see a wave of confusion come over Blake as her brow raises higher, "Wait, then what were you talking about?" She asks, oh, well that's an easy question.

I let a smile come over my face and take a deep breath, "Anime." I say, nothing else, just anime, you know, that thing that came from Mistral and became really popular in Vale.

I see her blink in surprise, "You watch Anime? I didn't peg you as the type of person that would watch Anime." She says in surprise, what? I don't? Huh, the more you know. But there's still one thing that I don't understand, should I take that as a compliment or not?

I shrug my shoulders and shove my hands into my pockets, "Well, it's a thing I do, and I can't say I regret it- actually, never mind, there are some things that I do regret about Anime." I say, Jesus Christ, how far is the cafeteria from the dorms?

As she walks next to me, I see her nod to herself, "Okay, makes sense I guess, but is it that you regret about Anime?" She asks, well, there are a lot of things that I regret about Anime, but I'll just give her my number one.

"Traps."

"Traps?" She asked.

"Traps." I say.

I see her look at me owlishly, "What exactly is a trap again?" She asks, don't make me relive bad memories, please don't.

I let out a huge sigh, this is gonna be a fun explanation, "Traps are... how do I explain? Okay, so say you see this cute girl walk down the street, and you think to yourself, 'hey, I'll go talk to her.' So you do, except after you finish talking to her, you find out that she isn't actually a she." I explain, I know, it's a little over-complicated, but they exist, and they have caused me to have a few awkward boners in my life, in short, I hate them.

After I finish explaining, I hear her let out a little snicker, and then it turns into a laugh, oh come on, it's not that funny! "Oh my goodness, how many times have you fallen for that?" She asks as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

I let out a sigh and start to walk a little faster, I'm gonna need that food soon, otherwise, I'm not just going to be hungry, I'm gonna be hangry. "Look, I don't really want to finish this conversation, so let's just hurry up and grab something to eat." I said as I walk faster.

"But the thing is, we passed the cafeteria about five minutes ago. I wanted to tell you, but we got a little caught up talking about your obsession with Anime, although I certainly don't regret talking about said obsession, that had to be the best laugh I've had in a while." She said, as those words registered on my mind, I quickly come to a halt.

I feel my brow twitch slightly and I quickly turn around, this what I get for trying to be the nice guy, I try to help her get something off her shoulders and here she is, teasing me, "And you didn't think tell me because..?"

I see her shrug casually, don't you dare fucking say it, don't you do it, "You didn't ask." She said, she fucking said it! I can't fucking believe this, this is bullshit! I come out here to accompany the cat girl, and here she is, giving me shit!

Fuck it, if she's gonna give me shit, then I shall return the favor, "Yeah, whatever kitty cat, just make sure that you can get us to the cafeteria and I'll make sure to crack open a can of tuna for you." I say, wait, did I say something racist, I hope not, then I'd be an even bigger asshole than I actually am, which is still quite a bit mind you.

I see her eyes narrow slightly, yeah that was probably a little racist, "That was a little uncalled for." She said, that's debatable.

"That wasn't racist, right? I just want to make sure." I ask, I fucking hope not.

I see her quirk a brow for what seems to be the eightieth time in past half hour, Jesus Christ woman, how many times are you going to quirk your brow? Wait, is it a condition or something? Cause then I would understand. "Was it meant to be racist?" She asked, to which I instantly shake my head in denial, "Then no, I guess it wasn't." She says.

I let out a sigh of relief, but only because I didn't want to beat my ass, and sure, I could fight back, but it's not exactly in an arena, so the court wouldn't really be with me if she ended up with a bruise, and my conscience would not be doing well. "Well, I think we should get to the cafeteria, wouldn't you agree?"

I hear her stomach rumble in response, okay, I guess she agrees, and here I thought she only wanted to get some tea. "Yeah, that's probably the best thing you've said in the past half hour." She says, and I chuckle in response, yeah probably.

And with that, we actually make our way to the cafeteria, why did it take half an hour to get to the cafeteria anyway, I mean, sure it's not all that close to the dorms, but sure isn't far. *Sigh*, oh well, it's not like it's that big a deal, I'm too hungry to be thinking about that. Anyway, later.

* * *

 **Fuck my life, that took far too long to write. I'm not even kidding, it should not have taken me that long, sure I've got a life to live and school, but goddammit, there should have been enough time to write every now and again. Oh well, at least it's done now. Anyway, as for the whole beta situation, I've actually got someone to help me out, Volte Geist, you're a champ, I really appreciate it, now I can actually get more than four hours of sleep, maybe I can get five hours a night. But yeah, let me know what you think about this chapter, and yes, Blake now knows that Jaune knows about her being a cat girl, how will that work out I wonder? Shit, that's actually a good question. Anyways, follow and favorite and all that bullshit, now I'm gonna go to bed and send this to Volte so he can take a look-see at it, goodnight.**


	19. Chapter 19: Herbalism is a thing?

**Hey, welcome back to the shit show, anyway, last time on the Drunken Bastard, our idiotic pirate tried to confess his undying love to the Cat Girl.**

Hang on just a sec, that's not what happened at all!

 **Shut up, it's my story, and I'll do what I want with it.**

But if you're gonna tell a story, you should at least tell it correctly!

 **Fine, fine, fucking drunk asshole, ruining my fun, I should've made him like a JoJo character, at least he wouldn't be breaking into my AN's. Anyway, last time, our favorite idiot got Blake to open up to him about the ears that sit on top of her head, if only a little. That's about the only important thing that happened, other than he and Ren sharing porn links. Anyways, let's get to the actual story now. Be back in a few.**

* * *

It's been about a week since Blake and I had our little chat, and honestly, not much has changed, she's still quiet and reserved, but we do exchange words from time to time, so hey, she's opened up to me a little, that's pretty cool.

But right now, I'm sitting through Professor Port's lesson, and I'll be honest, the guy has a couple of interesting stories. I mean sure, some of them are a snooze fest, but every now and then I'll hear him talk about how he and his former team from Beacon actually saved a ton of people, and the best part, he's not just talking about himself!

Unfortunately, today is not that kind of lecture, today Profesor Port was talking about how he ended up shanking a boarbatusk with a spoon while he was in the northern Atlesian mountains, now don't get me wrong, that sounds pretty intense, but I don't know how legitimate that claim is.

I look around the classroom and see that a lot of my fellow classmates have their heads on their desks, sleeping quietly. As for my team, Pyrrha is sitting to my right, pretending to take notes, but I know she's not all too interested in listening to Port shank a pig with a spoon, Ren is sitting to my left, sleeping with his eyes open, I wish I could do that, and Nora's… well, she's asleep.

As for team RWBY, Ruby is doing what she normally does and is drawing instead of taking notes, Ice Queen is _actually_ taking notes, Blake is reading a book that lacks a cover, since when do books not have covers? As for Yang, she's also napping, how is it that I'm the only guy who could find his stories semi-entertaining?

After making my less than important observations, I hear Port say, "-And that children, is why you never go to Atlas without a warm coat." I chuckle, well yeah, that's kind of a given Prof.

With that said, I hear the bell go off, signaling the end of the period, "Ah, it seems class has ended, what a shame, I still had more stories to tell. Well, class dismissed, and stay vigilant." I hear the

boisterous professor say.

With the period over, I take my left hand and hit Ren over the head with it, "Wake up chucklenuts, class is over." I say. I look over to him and see a look of annoyance replace that look of serenity he once had on his face, well that's what you get for falling asleep.

I see him rub the back of his head, oh don't be such a baby, "Did you have to wake me up like that?" I hear him ask.

I simply smirk and let out a chuckle, "I could have, but where's the fun in that? Plus, if I tried to wake you up gently, we'd be here for a while, I just wanted to save us some time." I say, somehow, Ren can sleep like a rock in the loudest of places. I wonder if it's a byproduct of being around Nora?

I hear my advisor sigh as he nods, "I've been told that I am a very deep sleeper, I suppose this was the quickest way to do it. Honestly, I'm glad it was you who woke me up and not Nora." He says, why would you be worried about Nora waking you up?

You know what, some things are better not knowing, "Right, well we should all get going to our next class soon, we don't want to be late, do we?" I asked loud enough so that Pyrrha and Nora could hear. Something weird I've noticed recently is that even though I haven't hung very much with my team outside of classes, we all get along pretty well.

I see Pyrrha look at me with a look of slight concern, "Jaune, you do remember what class we have next right?" She asked, pft, o-of course I do, do you know what class we have next?

Yeah, I've got nothing, I still don't know our schedule very well yet, even after all this time. When I was training under Sparrow I didn't have to worry about a schedule, we would just train every day until we were tired and we would take the occasional day off, that's what my schedule was, it was simple.

I let out a light chuckle and scratch the back of my head, and with that, that look of concern that was once on Pyrrha's face gone, only to be replaced by a deadpan stare, don't judge me. I hear her let out a sigh, "Jaune, our next class is herbalism and survival with Professor Peach, but we take the class over our scroll. So instead of heading to a classroom, we're heading to our dorm." I hear my dear partner say.

I let out another chuckle, "Right, I knew that. But seriously, thanks Pyr. But I don't remember taking that class, is it a new thing or something?" I ask, I really fucking hope so.

I see a look of shock come over her face, "You mean to tell me that you haven't done anything for Professor Peach's class? Jaune, what are your grades looking like right now?" I hear her ask worriedly, well uh… let's not worry about that right now.

I force out another chuckle, however, this one is a helluva lot more awkward. "Let's just say that they aren't exactly the greatest," I say, while that isn't exactly untrue, I've got a C in nearly all my classes, except herbalism and survival, because I didn't even know it existed until now.

Ah hell, I really fucked up this time, didn't I? I notice that Ren and Nora both seem equally concerned now, "Jauney, do you think you're gonna need some help recovering in Professor Peach's class? We can you help, you know that right?" I hear Nora say, oh you are just a pure cinnamon bun, you know that right?

I try to keep a straight face and shrug my shoulders, "Well, if I need your help then I'll be sure to tell you, but until then, I'm gonna handle it on my own. I can't expect my team to follow an incompetent leader who can't pull his own weight." I say practically on auto-pilot, goddammit! I didn't actually want to turn away their help, stupid pride, always getting in the way of my success!

I see Ren nod slowly with that look of concern not going away anytime soon, "Of course, but if you ever find yourself in need of assistance, don't hesitate to ask. Remember this well, there is no such thing as a dumb question," He says the last part in a rather sage-like tone.

I nod in acknowledgment, not a bad saying to go by, "Right, but enough about my shitty grade, let's just get back to the dorm room, I think I am need of a much-deserved nap." I say, I haven't had a decent nights sleep for a while, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a little bit more rest. As for why I haven't been sleeping, well, I'd been trying to keep my grades up in Doctor Oobleck's class, but dammit if he didn't talk so fast I would be passing with a B at least.

With that, we all walk out of Professor Port's classroom and begin our to make our trek back to the dorm. As we walk, we talk about recent things like how everyone else on the team is doing in classes, and it seems that everyone is doing better than I am, not exactly unexpected. After that, we usually joke about certain things, mostly about the teachers, but not to be mean, just to keep ourselves entertained.

But as we walk, I see Nora snap her fingers as though she just remembered something, "Hey, don't we have a project coming up herbalism and survival class? That could be something that could bring up Jauney's grade by a bunch if we do it perfectly!" I hear Nora say. A boost in my grade you say? I'm listening.

I hear Pyrrha hum as we walk through the empty halls, "I do suppose that the project would bring up Jaune's grade by a large margin, it is our first summative grade for the semester after all." I hear her say, it is? Why would they start bringing up summative grades now, it's been about two months since the semester started, shouldn't they have been out sooner?

Oh well, I'm not one to complain, summative grades are worth 70 percent of our total grade, so I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. "That sound like a pretty damn good idea, so what's the project going to be on? Finding the prettiest flower, no wait, are we going camping?" I ask with a little bit of sarcasm, I have to break the little bit of tension that remains since we were in the classroom.

I hear my advisor sigh at my antics, "No Jaune, what we are doing for the project is going into the Forever Falls Forest to recover some of the tree sap, the tricky part is we have to grab the sap from the older trees so that they can be compared to those of the younger trees," Ren explains, damn, that sounds a little complicated, oh well, I'm sure my team is smart enough to figure that out.

I let my head droop slightly, why must everything be so complicated sometimes? No, it'll be fine, Ren seems like the kind of guy who would be into flowers and herbs, I mean, the guy's emblem is a water lily. That has to count for something, right? Right?

I let out a sigh as we walk towards our dorm, if I pass this summative grade then I'll be set up for our herbalism, but the only thing that worries me is a simple what if scenario. What if I fuck up the assignment?

Well, I guess that's why I have my teammates, so I don't fuck up, and even if I don't like relying on others to help me get shit done, I'll accept the fact that they are going to be the only reason I actually pass this class, so whatever, fuck it.

After a nice little walk through campus, we finally make our way back to the dorms, and the first thing I do when we walk in is flop onto my bed with a groan, "Do we really have to get to work for our herbalism class right now? I'm too goddamn tired for this." I say, but it's muffled by the pillow.

I hear Nora giggle slightly, "Well, of course, we do silly, how else are we supposed to pass, waiting until the last second and doing the only summative? That's not the smartest idea." I hear her say, yeah, what kind of an idiot would do that..? Wait. **(Pft, yeah who would do that..? Wait…)**

I let out another groan as I lift myself off of my bed and sit on the edge of it, I see that everyone else is sitting on their own beds and pulling out their scrolls, "Uh, what are you guys doing? I thought we were supposed to be taking a class, but here you guys are, pulling out your scrolls and screwing around, for shame." I say, come on guys, this is serious!

I see my partner quirk a brow at my comment in confusion, "Jaune… you do know what an online class is, right?" I hear her ask, y-yeah, why wouldn't I know what an online class was? Do you know what an online class is?

I let out a chuckle, I mean, I get that it's a class that we take online, I just don't know where to go on the internet to get the class, so I might as well be clueless as to what it is, "I mean, I know what it is, I just don't know how to get there, do I take a left at Albuquerque or do I keep going straight?" I ask.

I hear my partner sigh as she stands up and makes her way over to my bed, "Don't worry Jaune, I'll teach you how to use it." I hear her say, wow, out of context that does not exactly sound right.

She takes a seat next to me and shows me her scroll, "You see, first you go to your browser and look up the official website for Beacon, then you sign in with your scroll number and then set your password, after that, you should get taken to the main menu and from there you just click on the herbalism class." She says, and I follow all of these instructions properly as she sits next to me.

And what do you know, it works, and holy hell I have a lot of missing assignments, I think I might be fucked even if I get that summative grade. Oh well, that's not something to worry about right now, "Thanks Pyrrha, you're a doll as always." I say, you've got to show your appreciation for those who help you, otherwise, you're an asshole. You thought there was going to be some wise words there, didn't you?

I hear my partner giggle quietly, "It's not a problem Jaune, we are partners, and we should be willing to help one another when we need help." I hear her say, well, I don't really like asking for help, it makes me feel like a burden.

I shake my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts, it's not wrong to accept help, I've got to remember that, but I can't stand accepting it, it's a pride thing. I force a smile onto my face, "Yeah yeah, I hear you, partner. Now then, let's get to work, I'm behind a month's worth of work and it ain't gonna do itself."

So with that, I get to work on my herbalism assignments, why do I get the feeling that I am going to absolutely despise this class?

* * *

Jesus Christ that took absolutely forever! I check the time on my scroll and see that it's only been about an hour since we started, and I haven't even made a dent in all of those assignments. Fuck my life man.

I reach into the drawer next to my bed and pull out my flask. I unscrew the cap and take a quick swig, letting the liquid burn my throat as it goes down, damn, it feels like it's been forever since I've had a good drink.

I pocket my flask and stand from my bed and stretch my arms, "Alright, what the fuck do we do now? We've put in our time for herbalism, so what's next, are we free from hell or do we still have another class?" I ask to aloud, I don't care who answers, just as I hear what I want to hear.

I hear Nora giggle happily at something, and I see her put on a manic smile, "Why Jauney, how could you forget about our favorite class? It's only the greatest class ever!" I hear her say happily, uh, I have a bad feeling about this. If Nora is this hyped up, it can only mean…

...Combat class…

Hell yeah! "Thank god almighty, I've been needing to relieve some stress and I didn't really feel like heading to the club and uh, doing the other thing," I say, for the record, I have not been smoking weed, if anything I think that would be Sun's kind of thing. No, I'm talking about something else, something much more… lewd.

Ahem, ignore that. Anyway, if we have combat class next, then I am absolutely down for it, I've been needing to vent my frustrations and this is just about the safest way for me to do it. "Alright then, since I've got this feeling that we're going to be doing some fighting no matter what anyone says, we might as well get changed into our combat gear," I say, in all actuality, I just really want to get out of this uniform, I hate uniforms.

I see my partner put on a smile and shrug, "I suppose it never hurts to be prepared, and it would save us time if any of us get called down to participate in a fight." I hear her say calmly, but it sounds as though she was also expecting to be called down to fight, I get that our team is badass and that constantly fighting gets a little droll, but that doesn't mean that you should feel bad, or am I a little off mark?

I see my adviser nod at this suggestion, "Yes, I think that would be for the best. Now then, should I assume that the girls will take the bathroom whilst you and I change out here, or should we take the bathroom?" I hear Ren ask, uh, so my options are 'change in a small room with a person of the same gender as my own' or 'change in the larger room so we don't have to be very close'?

I look off into the distance for a moment, absorbed by my thoughts. Fuck it, I'll let the girls choose, "Hey girls, what do you want to- hey where'd they go?" I ask, they just pulled off a fucking Houdini, one minute you seem and the next, they're gone.

"While you were spacing out, they grabbed their clothes and went into the bathroom, by the way, we should probably get changing before the girls come out." I hear him, now that is some sound advice, I am glad that I picked him to be my adviser, even if he's occasionally an asshole, he's a pretty cool dude.

With that said, we both rush over to our drawers and pull out our combat outfits, me and my kickass pirate overcoat, and him with his weeb clothes. Don't look at me like that, it's the only way I know how to describe it. I throw off my blazer and quickly switch it with my overcoat, I wear a white shirt under my overcoat anyway, so this is no different.

I pull out an extra pair of jeans and quickly throw those on after discarding my uniform pants, those things are _so_ uncomfortable, every time I take a step it feels like I'm walking through a bush made of sandpaper, it just feels wrong.

With that, I am fully dressed for combat class, and I quickly look over to see if Ren is fully clothed as well, only to see that he is sitting on his bed, tinkering with his scroll. Was he- was he done before me? Damn, that guy's fast, that's not what she said.

I raise a brow towards my fellow male, "How the hell did you change that fast?" I ask, I just need to know his secrets, ooh, do you think he could teach me parkour? That would be fucking awesome!

I see his brows narrow and a serious expression comes across his face, woah, why are we getting serious all of sudden? "Jaune, when you have been around Nora for as long as I have, then you would be changing as fast, if not faster, than me." I hear him say grimly, wow, that bad huh?

Well, I had to deal with seven sisters until I was eleven or so, but I grew tired of my home life, so I ran away and stowed away on a ship and made my way to Mistral, and eventually, found my master. So I've got a decent understanding women and how quick you have to be when changing.

I simply shrug my shoulders in acceptance, yeah, living with Nora sounds like you would have to be quick, "Right, well since the girls are still changing, this leaves just us guys to talk. So… you and Nora banging yet?" I ask nonchalantly, I know they aren't yet, but I'm just saying it to piss him off.

I see his brow twitch slightly, but it reverts back to its passive state, "Jaune, we have already talked about this, Nora and I aren't in a relationship, there would be no reason for us to be physically intimate." I hear him say, oh I beg to fucking differ, because the way Nora looks at you is the same way she looks at pancakes, but hey, what do I know?

I quirk my brow slightly and fold my arms inquisitively, "Uh huh, sure, and I suppose that means that you are against getting together with her," I ask, "Because if that's the case, I know a couple of guys that would love to meet a girl like Nora." I say, I'm bluffing, I try to keep to a small group when I'm with friends, and any more would probably fry my brain.

I see the gears start to turn in his head and I see his brow twitch in frustration, checkmate bitch. But then I see his eyes narrow slightly in anger, "Oh really, and I suppose that your little harem is working out for you?" I hear him say, hey, that was just me trying to get you off my case when I was talking to Blake, I didn't expect you to actually take that to heart!

"Hey, that's not cool man! Don't go trying to switch up the conversation," I take a deep breath and let out a sigh, "Listen, it's just, well, I've seen how Nora looks at you every now and again, she's into you, so why keep her in the dark about that? Aren't you guys supposed to be childhood friends or some shit like that?" I ask, it's just… it's kind of fucked up to keep pushing off your love interest until your back is to a corner.

I hear him let out a small sigh, "It's just, she's practically been my only family since… since a certain incident. I'm sorry if I'm not being very clear about it, it's just one of those topics I have never really been comfortable with." I hear him say, it's completely understandable, I have secrets that I don't want to talk about, so it's only fair that he has the same opportunities to open up about them.

I hear him let out a breath, "I just feel like if I were to open up about my emotions, it could very well destroy one of the few things I have left. Jaune, Nora is someone who I consider family, but I just don't know which end of the spectrum it is on, there's one end where we could be together and be our own family, and then there's us being like siblings. I just don't know which part of the spectrum we fall under, and that hurts. If there is one thing I hate Jaune, it's not knowing." I hear him say, just vent it all out of your system, I am your only bro, so I shall be here for when you have lady troubles.

I walk over to his bed and take a seat, then place my hand on his shoulder, "Ren, I get that you are going through some lady troubles, I do, believe me, so take this advice. There is absolutely no way that Nora would say no to your feelings. Nora is… well, she cares about you so much that I have not once seen her smile fall from her face once, except for one time." I say, the one time I saw her smile fade was when she had woken me up from my nightmare and ended up telling her about my semblance, and so far, it's been a pretty closely guarded secret of mine.

I see him look at me, eyes filled with anger, yet at the same time, curiosity. He grabs a hold of the collar of my shirt and looks me dead in the eye, "What made Nora sad?" I hear him ask quietly, his voice sounded so cold, like he was ready to severely injure someone over injured feelings, he must have seen something close to what I saw, something scarring.

I look directly into his eye, with as much determination as I could muster, "There was a night where I woke up in the middle of the night, in dreamland I was taking a trip down memory lane, and started to remember things that I had forgotten, in simple terms, I found scars that should not have been found. But Nora? She was the one that woke me up. She seemed genuinely concerned, and that bubbly attitude and smile were gone, it felt… wrong to see her like that. So after that, I pulled my shit together and she put back on her smile." I say, right now I'm not entirely willing to talk about my semblance, it's kind of a sore topic.

Whenever I tell someone about my semblance, it always changes their perspective of me. There have been some times where I tell people about it and they just become worried about me all the time, how I should see a shrink or something. But then there's the opposite reaction, where people grow cold and distant because they don't want to be associated with an alcoholic teenager who ends up hurting someone whenever they get too close to his heart, that is an outside perspective.

I see him stare into my eyes coldly, searching for any form of deceit, the only thing I have to hide is my semblance, after that, I am an open book, well, mostly. After a solid minute passes, I hear him let out a sigh and he lets go of my collar, "I'm sorry I got so angry, it's just that… I tend to be the analytical one between Nora and I, and there are times that I forget that fact and somehow end up hurting someone to keep Nora safe. That's why I try to be as stoic as I am, to avoid getting angry." I hear him say.

That can't be good for his mental health, and the only way I know how to combat depression and other sad things is by… I shake those thoughts from my mind and nudge him with my elbow, "Hey Ren, you wanna drink?" I ask, I know that he'll probably say no, but I have to try. I will help him the only way I know how but getting hammered to the point where we forget our sorrows.

I see him look conflicted by my sudden idea, but he doesn't seem against it. I won't get him sloshed, that could only lead to something worse than what we're talking about now. I just want my only male friend out of the people at this school to feel better. "I… I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt, but no more than one, we still have class after this." I hear him say, it's good to know that his moral compass is still intact.

I rush back over to my drawer and pull out the spare flask that I used before the school year started. I toss it over to Ren and pull out my own flask and unscrew the cap, "Hey Ren, by chance, is this your first time drinking?" I ask.

I see him nod his head quietly, alright then, I'll make it a drink you won't forget. "Then a toast, to your first drink and to your incredible first-year leader," I say the last part as a joke.

Apparently, it worked out since it got Ren to chuckle, "Cheers," I hear him say as he raises the spare flask and takes a sip of its contents. His face contorts as he takes a sip, no doubt because of the taste, he looks like a baby was given a lemon and that baby took a bite from said lemon.

I let out a chuckle as I take a swig from my flask, and with that, we spend what little bit of time we have left in the dorm drinking together until we have to go to combat class.

I was not expecting to be drinking with Ren today, but I am most certainly not against it, I think we both needed a good drink.

* * *

 **Alright, so that is it for this chapter of Drunken Bastard, it got a little bit emotional at the end for both Captain Drunky and Ren, but they both toughed it out and cracked open a cold one like true compadres, and honestly, I think there is a lesson to be learned here, as for where it is, I don't know. Uh, don't overthink things unless you want to be an alcoholic? Yeah, let's go with that.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to do a couple of announcements, so I have had a couple of people in the reviews section for Abyss Watcher talk about how they want a part two. The thing is, I don't know if I could deliver such a piece right now, since I kind of want to focus on Time Traveling Bastard and this story as well as rewrite Musical Bastard on the side, so my writing schedule is a little full.**

 **Anyways, that's all I've really got, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry that this is so behind schedule, but life waits for no man (or woman) and thank you Volte for beta reading this. So yeah, that's about all I've got, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to school now before I'm late, so yeah, Cya...**

 **Voltegeist: Damn… I was not ready for that 180. Jaune whyyyyyyy :(**


	20. Chapter 20: A Trip to Forever Falls

**Hey what's up guys, It'z Syndrome. So, this is it, chapter 20, it's been pretty fun so far, well, minus the whole 'lack of sleep' thing, but that's always been a normal thing for me. Anyway, I uh, I don't know what you guys really want out of this story, and honestly, that kind of scares me a little, and not just because of the fact that I'm afraid of the unknown. I'm afraid that I'm going to somehow fuck up this story so bad that it will never do well.**

 **This story means a lot to me, and it has grown bigger than I thought it would ever get, it's got over 400 follows now, and as it grew, it lost its focus, this story was meant to be about a drunken pirate having fun, and it grew into something that I never really wanted to write, it somehow got a plot. I never really wanted this to get a plot, but that's what it got, and I don't know if that was a good call to make, but I'm not gonna go out of my way and try and dismantle that, it would take too long and in doing so could fuck up the whole story, so what I'm gonna do, is I'm going to take this story and use the little bit of plot that it has and make it hilarious to the point where you'll piss yourself laughing** _ **and**_ **have it make sense at the same damn time. The whole point of this story was to make people laugh and smile, and goddammit I WILL make that happen.**

 **This was all thanks to the best beta reader in the world: Voltegeist *claps* (I didn't write that, but I'll leave it in…)**

 **Volte: Awww. Thanks my dude**

* * *

As I drift through the darkness that is my empty dream, I hear a bit of a commotion going on, something about waffles against pancakes or something like that. Ugh, don't tell me I have to deal with that this early.

"All I'm saying is that waffles can be better than pancakes, it just depends on how they are made." I hear a feminine voice, I swear to god if I wake up to find a fight break out in our dorm room, I will jump out of our window, climb up the side of the building, and fall asleep up there.

"And all I'm saying is that pancakes are better than waffles by default, what don't you get about that?" I hear Nora say. Nora, if I wake up to find you hammering some girl to death, there is going to be a little bit of a problem.

I don't suppose this is the time I intervene? Ugh, fine, I'll stop them from fighting, "Could you two knock it off, some of us are trying to sleep." I say with my eyes shut, if I don't open my eyes, maybe I can go back to sleep?

But in a instant, my hopes are crushed by the feeling of something blunt hitting my chest, "Jauney, quick, tell the heretic that she's wrong!" I hear Nora yell, weird, she sounds a lot closer.

I crack open one of my eyes, only to find myself staring at a pair of turquoise eyes, oh no, is she sitting on top of me, "Nora..?" I ask

"Yes Jauney?" I hear her ask.

"Why are you sitting on me?" I ask tiredly, there are worse situations to be in, but goddammit I just want my sleep.

"So you could wake up and yell at the heretic!" I hear her yell as she points to someone, alright, no need to yell, let's just a take a breather. God, I'm gonna need a drink pretty soon. I look over to this 'heretic' and find myself staring at a blonde woman I am very familiar with.

I let out a sigh as I wipe my eyes, stupid eye gunk, quit making it difficult to see in the morning. "Good morning Yang, how are you doing today?" I ask, trying my hardest not to yawn, shut up, it's a lot harder to bite back a yawn when you're me, mostly because I don't like to restrict myself, and that goes for everything.

I see her cross her arms and shrug her shoulders, "I'm alright, although I'd feel a bit better if Nora wasn't yelling at me and calling me a heretic." I hear her say, heh, yeah, Nora can be a little overzealous when it comes down to pancakes.

"Yeah, that is a thing that she likes to do. By the way Nora, can you get off of me, we have that project thing to do today for herbalism, and I'd like to do as much drinking as possible before we have to do that." I say, if I can't put in my daily morning drink, I think I'll lose my mind.

I hear her laugh as she jumps off my chest, "Sure thing, Fearless Captain!" I hear her yell, again, what did I say about that yelling shit?

I sit up a bit and stretch my arms and let out a yawn, "Right, well would you ladies mind leaving so I can get changed?" I ask, truth is, I fell asleep last night clad in nothing but my boxers, and I don't want to get out from under the covers with Yang here. I know that Nora doesn't care, but that's just because Ren exists.

I see Yang smirk and let out a chuckle, "Why? You don't want to be embarrassed in front of two bombshells? Don't tell me you're ashamed of what you've got?" I hear her ask teasingly, I'm trying to save us all from embarrassment, not just myself..

I feel one of my brows twitch in annoyance, "How about you shut up and turn around before you see some shit that you weren't meant to see." I say, she hasn't pissed me off yet, but she has annoyed me.

I see her quirk a brow, "What, is that a threat I hear?" I hear her ask, and what if it is?

I let out a sigh, fine, whatever, I'm not afraid to change in front of someone who is of the opposite gender, although it does make me a little uncomfortable. No, what I'm afraid of is the fact that they can press charges. "Fine, whatever, just letting you know that I warned you." I say.

I throw off the covers and stand up, huh, it's a little chilly… I look down and see that I'm still wearing my boxers, thank Christ, and here I thought some stupid protagonist bullshit kicked in. I wipe off a non-existent sweat as I open my drawer.

Hmm, what to wear today. I could wear my overcoat, but I have this feeling that I wear that a little too much, maybe I could go out and get another one, maybe blue? Then again, I think Scarlet said something about wanting to get a proper overcoat too when were kids, maybe I should just wear a different t-shirt under my overcoat, yeah that could work.

Wait a second, something's wrong, I could've sworn that Nora and Yang were yelling at one another a second ago, but now, it's dead quiet. I take a look around the room and see that Nora and Yang are still here, but are dead silent, what, did I do something wrong?

"Put some pants on Drunky!" I hear Yang yell, I was going to, but I'm trying to figure out what to wear, so could you kindly shut the fuck up? I look over to Yang and see a light shade of pink dust her cheeks, heh, told you I was trying to save all of us some embarrassment.

Although, I'm also very embarrassed, I'm just keeping it back by focussing on what I should wear today. "I will, just give me a second to find out what I'm going to wear. Wait, why are you even here?" I ask, I hadn't thought about it until now, but yeah, why is she even here in the first place?

I see her get this look of realization on her face, it's almost as if a light bulb went off in her head, "Oh yeah, Ruby wanted to ask if your team would want to join us for the project. So...do you guys want to come along?" I hear her ask, uh, I certainly wouldn't mind, but I should run that by my team.

I shrug my shoulder, "I don't mind going with you guys, but I'll have to run that by my team. What about you Nora, do you want to go with them?" I ask, if Nora wants to go, then Ren will have to go because he's whipped, and with that, Pyrrha will want to go because majority rules.

I look over to Nora and hear her let out a hum, "Only if the heretic admits that pancakes are better." She says, well, the queen has made her demand, let's see what the Ambassador of team RWBY has to say.

I hear Yang let out a groan, "Fine, pancakes are better than waffles, now can you give me an answer?" I hear her ask, oh, she sounds kind of annoyed, I wonder why?

Honestly, I only asked Nora because I knew she would demand that. I smirk and shrug my shoulders, "Sure, we'll be there. By the way, do we have to bring snacks or will they be provided?" I ask sarcastically, now I'm trying to annoy her, if only a little.

I see her eyebrows twitch slightly, "Oh yeah, don't worry about the snacks, I've packed a knuckle sandwich for the both of you." She says, okay, fine, I'll reel it in.

It has come to my attention that we have been bantering this entire time whilst I have been pantsless, neat… "Do you ladies mind giving me some privacy now? I am very uncomfortable." I say, just because I grew up with a bunch of sisters for a while doesn't mean that I don't get a little uncomfortable around the opposite gender after a certain amount of time.

I see her wave her hand back and forth, "Yeah yeah, you don't need to ask me twice, just next time I walk in here make sure you have some pants on." I hear her say, hey, don't pin this on me, you're the one he tried to tease me and it backfired.

With that, she walks out of our dorm, leaving just me and Nora. But suddenly, an evil thought comes to mind, "So Nora, did you know that Ren was totally into you?" I ask, I'm doing this for a reaction, not to throw him under the bus, I swear.

I see her eyes widen in panic and I think there's some excitement in there, but mostly panic, "W-what are you talking about Jauney?! He and I are simply childhood friends, we couldn't be more even if we wanted to, the laws of anime say that childhood friends can't hook up! Just look at Darling in the Franxx! Or any other anime for that matter!" She yelled, but… real life isn't anime.

Okay, let's take a step back here for just a second, "Nora… real life isn't an anime, so how would the laws of anime even contribute to anything here?" I ask, she'll come to a conclusion short enough that will help her accept some sort of feeling.

I see her open her mouth to retaliate, only for her to close it again. She looks at the floor for a second, and then lets out a sigh, "Fine, you got me. So maybe I do like Ren a little in the 'more than friend' kind of a way, I just don't know how. I'm just a little conflicted about how I feel." I hear her say, I didn't even know she knew what the word conflicted meant.

Alright, this is started to get a little serious, so I guess I should put on some pants at this point. I dig through one of my drawers and pull out a pair of blue jeans and just throw them on, "Since when did you know what 'conflicted' meant?" I ask jokingly, I didn't mean this to be a serious conversation, so I'm trying to do what I do best, be a complete ass until I make someone laugh.

I see her put her hands on her hips and quirk a brow, "I'm hyperactive, Jauney, not stupid." I hear her say, I didn't doubt your intelligence, I did at the beginning of the year, but not anymore. I just thought that you were more of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of gal.

I raise both of my hands defensively, "Whoa, let's not use that 'S word' so lightly, people get offended like that." I say, because everyone knows that saying shit or fuck won't offend anyone, but calling someone stupid? That's going too far.

I see her narrow her eyes slightly before cracking a grin, there it is, that signature Nora grin, "You are special kind of dumb, aren't you Jauney?" I hear her ask, hey, what did I just say about calling people dumb and stupid?

I let out a chuckle as reach into my drawer once more and pull out a red t-shirt, "Yeah, well you know me, I'll be an ass if it makes someone laugh. But I just want to let you know , when I brought up the topic, I didn't want it to be so serious, I just wanted to tease you a bit." I say as I put on my t-shirt, it's true, I just wanted to make a little joke, but we see how well that turned out.

I see her nod in acknowledgement, "Right, well I'm going to go tell Renny about how we're grouping up with team RWBY for the project, I'll see you later Jauney. And don't do too much drinking, you need to be sober enough for the project." I hear her say as she walks out of the door.

B-but, if I don't do enough drinking, then who am I? Just some kid who wants to make his parents proud and live up to his family's expectations? That's not me, I'm the drunk pirate that's meant to make people laugh as I dick around.

Meh, whatever, as long as I get a couple of drinks in my system then I'll be okay. Alright, what should I do next? I've got my clothes, so I guess now I should just grab my flask and maybe get a couple of drinks in. Wait a sec, what time is it?

I grab my scroll and open and see that it's 8:30, alright, so going off of this then I should have about half an hour to drink, but then I would have to run in a ten minute span to get to the airships so that we can get the project started. Ugh, I hate running.

Wait just a minute, I've forgotten one of the few things I taught myself, a good drink will never steer you astray, I'll just wander around and by the time I finish drinking I should be there. I'm a genius!

I pull out my flask and unscrew the cap, welp, bottoms up. I take a swig and my the liquid burn the back of my throat, ah, there it is, that rough love that me and alcohol share, that burning sensation that I've grown so accustomed to, the feeling I've learned to love.

Well, best be off to the Airship docks, don't want to be late for a project that can literally determine if I pass this class or not, well, if I do fuck up then I can just go work for Junior, I wonder if he needs a new bartender?

With that, I walk out of dorm and make my way towards the airship docks with my flask in hand. As I walk through the school, I see that the halls are pretty empty and it's really quiet, now don't get me wrong, I love me my peace and quiet, but it's just a little unsettling.

But suddenly, I feel a light bulb flash over my head, this calls for some music! I pocket my flask and pull out my scroll and a pair of earphones in its place. I open my music and open my library, now then, what would be a good walking song.

Oh, I know, I scroll through my library and find the perfect song. I click on the play button and feel the music blast in my ears. Hearing this song play in my ears just gives me the confidence to take on the day and maybe even the world. It even lights a little fire inside of me.

 **The Wanderer: Dion and the Belmonts**

As I hear the music blare in my ears, I smirk, yup, today's gonna definitely be a good day.

* * *

After a short walk and about half of my flask, I finally make my way to the airship docks, it didn't take too long, but I wish it did. I was really wanting to finish that drink, but hey, the song sure did help. That one song got me through Mistral pretty well.

Now then, where the hell is my team? I look around the docks and- wait a sec, where is everybody? I pull out my scroll and check the time and see that it's 9:00, damn, I guess I'm a little early. I pocket my scroll and walk over to a nearby bench.

I take a seat on said bench and pull out my flask once more, I guess I have enough time for another drink. I unscrew the cap and take a quick swig. For a moment, I breath in my surroundings, I look up and see a cloudless blue sky, there's a slight breeze, it feels really nice.

I look around and see that the docks are also pretty empty, and for a moment, I feel at peace, it's a beautiful day out, perfect weather for a calm drink if you ask me. I lean back and look up at the calm blue sky, it's been a while since I've actually paid attention to the weather.

Come to think of it, I haven't actually taken the time to just relax in a long time, I'm either always drinking, fighting, or dealing with someone else's problems, but the ability to just sit here and look up at the sky, listen to the birds chirp and sit in the breeze and just relax in general feels great.

I look down at my flask for a moment, meh, I can always drink after the trip, but for now I'm just gonna sit in the breeze. I put the cap back on my flask and put it back in my coat. I lean back in the seat and shut my eyes.

It's just so quiet, it's so peaceful. The sounds of the birds chirping, the breeze against my face, that burning smell- wait, burning smell? I hear a flame cracking and popping violently as I hear the supports of a building crack. With that, my eyes force themselves open.

You know that thing I said about the drink? I guess I was lying cause I really need it now. I sit up and pull out my flask from my coat. I unscrew the cap, this feels like the hundredth time I'm doing this today. Why did I have to go on and think about… _that_?

I let out a long sigh, goddammit all to hell. I slump in my seat and let my head rest against the bench, where is everyone? As I rest my head against the bench, I hear a set of footsteps come from behind me, the sound of someone stepping on the grass wasn't a give away at all.

I feel something tap the top of my head, so I look up and see a very familiar golden mane. I force a small smile come across my face, of course it's Yang, when is it not Yang? I meet her lilac eyes with my own, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I hear her say as she her walks around the bench and takes a seat next to me, "So… what's got you sitting here drinking by yourself?" I hear her ask, oh not much, just waiting for everyone else to show up.

I shrug my shoulders indifferently, "Well, it's not like I was waiting for our teams to show up or anything." I look down at my flask for but a moment, I wonder if Yang would want a sip? I tilt my flask towards her and quirk a brow, "You want a drink?" I ask.

I see her eyeball the flask for a moment before quirking a brow, "You're not just trying to get me wasted so that you can tell me more stuff about yourself, are you?" I hear her ask, oh shit, does she remember that?! I thought she was wasted to the point of no return!

Wait, if she can remember that, then does that mean that she made me carry her all the way back to beacon for no reason? I let out a long sigh, curse me and my good manners. "No, I am not trying to get you wasted so I can vent about my past. How much of that do you remember anyways?" I ask, I really hope she doesn't remember much, because this is not a conversation I want to have right now.

I see her shrug lightly, "Honestly, not much, I just remember you saying something about a semblance that was bullshit. I don't suppose you have a bullshit semblance do you?" I hear her ask, oh no, not at all, it's just the only thing that's stopping me from numbing the pain of a shitty past as well as keeps reminding me that my aura is below average size as well as has a pretty slow regeneration rate and the only way to quicken it is by drinking. What makes you think I hate it?

Damn, that was a lot internal venting, like, way more than I thought I would. "No, not at all, what makes you think I have a bullshit semblance?" I ask, I don't want to lie, but dammit I refuse to tell people about this, it is not and will never be a topic that I want to talk about.

I see her quirk a brow and cross her arms, "Did anyone ever tell you that you are an absolutely awful liar?" I hear her ask, dammit! How'd she know?! I really need to ask someone to give me some pointers on how to lie. Maybe I can ask Uncle Rouge, I was always told that he has a bit of a silver tongue.

I let out another sigh, that must be the twentieth time today. I swear that sighing lowers your lifespan, "Alright, you caught me, I have a shitty semblance that I can not stand, I'm just not comfortable talking about it. It's a long story that I don't feel like telling." I say, I have not ever brought my semblance out to anyone before. Well, maybe I brought it up to Junior, but he's my bartender, he deserves to know where those drinks go.

I see her raise her hands in surrender, "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it that's completely fine, but if you ever need someone to talk to, well, you have my number so we can chat." I hear her say, damn, that's all I've got to say, just… damn.

I resist the urge to sigh once more, "Right, sure." I say lacking any enthusiasm, I don't think I'll be talking about that anytime soon. Well, time to change the subject, "Anyways, do you have any idea as to when your team is going to be here? I haven't been sitting here for very long but goddammit am I bored." I say.

I see her nod her head, "Yeah, they're actually right over there." I hear her say as she points behind us. I look over my shoulder and see the rest of team RWBY walking out of the exit and making their way over to us. I'm a little scared as for how she knew they were there, was part of Yang's semblance being psychic? Is that how she caught my lie?

Well whatever, I'm just glad to know that I don't have to sit here bored out of my mind for another ten minutes. I give them a little wave as I hold my flask, "Hey, what's up guys!" I yell as they make their way over to us.

I see Ruby give her own little wave, as adorable as ever I see. As for Blake, she's got a book in her hands and I think she noticed me, come on cat girl, just give me attention. As for Ice Queen, she does not seem pleased by my existence, so business is as usual.

"Hey Jaune, hey sis!" I hear Ruby yell as she makes her way over to us, well hello to you too little red, nice to see that you're still as chipper as usual.

And in an instant, she disappears from my sight and all that are left rose petals drifting towards the ground, uh, what? I look over to my left and a pair of silver eyes staring into my eyes, uh, could you backup a little?

I scooch away from her a little, only to let out a chuckle, "Hello Ruby, you seem to be excited. What, is it the fact that you're going to be doing a project with yours truly?" I ask in a joking manner, it must be, I mean, I'm the coolest guy in the school, so it's got to be true.

I feel her hit my shoulder jokingly, "Pfft, no, I'm excited because this is the closest thing that we've gotten to a mission. Think about it, we're being sent out to recover sap while being sent into a grimm infested forest, doesn't that just sound amazing?!" I hear her yell, okay, can we take it down a notch, I'm sitting right next to you.

But yeah, I guess it is a little cool that we're going to be doing this, it'd be cooler if I didn't a lot riding on this project, so it's alright I guess. I shrug my shoulders lightly, "It's pretty cool, I guess. Although, I'd much rather do some real hunting rather than getting some sap from some boring old trees." I say, what can I say, I like to speak my mind.

Although, for some strange reason, I hear someone click their tongue in annoyance, now I'm more than willing to bet money as for who it is, but for some reason, I doubt anyone would bet against me. "Of course a barbarian like you would prefer to fight grimm rather than actually do some proper work." I hear her say, is she saying that hunting grimm isn't proper work?

I look behind me and see that Schnee and Blake are standing behind me, and for some reason, that hunter comment is still kinda bothering me a little, but not to the point where I want to lose my shit, so it's all okay. "Hey Blake, what's new with you?" I ask, I'm trying to ignore Ice Queen's existence because at least that way I won't have to worry about doing something I'm going to regret.

I see Blake shrug her shoulders nonchalantly, "Life's been pretty alright, all things considered. What's new with you?" I hear her ask, oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that.

I chuckle lightly, "Oh you know, I've got this thing going on today that may or may not determine if I pass the semester or not, all in all, life's been pretty alright for me too." I say, Blake and I are very similar when it comes to talking, we both like to get pretty quick to the point.

"Don't just ignore my existence!" I hear a certain Ice Queen yell. _Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so rude, but no, you've just got to criticize everything people do. You know, people like you just suck._

I look over to Weiss impassively, "Wow, hey Ice Queen, sorry I didn't notice you, we need to get you a stool or something, because if you're gonna talk some serious shit then you're gonna have to look people in the eye." I say, fuck I needed to let that out.

I see her brow twitch a little, but I hear her take a deep breath, "I won't let you stop me from enjoying this trip, this is one of the few times that we can step out of a classroom and prove ourselves." I hear her say, for some reason, I doubt that that's the only reason that she wants to enjoy this trip.

I shrug my shoulders lightly, oh well, if she can shrug off the insult, then I guess there's no point in continuing that little argument. But now that I think about it, she seems to be a lot less… well, bitchy is the best way I can say it. Sure, she called me a barbarian a minute ago, but at least I wasn't called a drunk, so I guess that's better?

Well, whatever I guess. "You know, you seem a little different Ice Queen, is it possible that someone's a little sick, cause I could have sworn that Ice Queen said that she wanted to have fun?" I ask teasingly, hey, I didn't say that I wouldn't mess with her, messing teasing her and arguing with her are two different things.

I hear her scoff as she does the usual tsundere head turn, well, I guess she's actually just a tsun rather than tsundere, because tsundere would mean that she has a soft side. "Could you please stop trying to torment me, I would like to stay in a relatively good mood today." I hear her say, wow, look at her, using big words like 'relatively'.

You know what, I'm in an alright mood today, so I guess I'll let her off, as long as she stops bitching about the little things. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ice Queen. Now then, where the hell is my team?" I mutter the last part to myself, I can't let people know that I'm an incompetent leader, my pride depends on it.

But in the distance, I hear someone calling my name, I've got a bad feeling about this. "Jauney!" Nora, I don't know where you are, but please for the love of god, don't hurt me!

And from out of left field, in a very literal sense, I get tackled off of the bench by who I can assume is Nora, because I don't know any other people who would tackle me in excitement, well, except Ruby. Right now, I'm laying face first on concrete, how fun. "Nora, could you get off me?" I ask, but my words are being muffled the concrete.

I hear Nora let out an what can only be described as an awkward chuckle, "Hehehe, sorry Captain." I hear her say, I'm not mad, I swear I'm not, it's not like I want to throw her off the nearest cliff or anything.

I feel the pressure that was once on my back become increasingly lighter until I can actually stand up. Now sure, Nora's not heavy per se, but she sure as hell isn't light, I just wouldn't tell her that. I push myself off of the ground and onto my feet, and then proceed to dust off my coat, because swag is more important than oxygen or some stupid shit like that.

I tilt my head from side to side and hear a loud pop, ah, that's better. Now then, where were we again? Ah right, I look behind me and see Nora standing next to the rest of our team, "Where the hell were you guys? I sat here for nearly ten minutes waiting for you." I say, I'm a little upset that they're so late, that's usually my thing. **(And mine…)**

I see my partner quirk her brow as she crosses her arms, uh oh, Pyrrha only crosses her arms when something bad happened, "You were waiting for us? We were waiting for you on the airship, but we decided to come and get you since you have such a bad habit of being late." I hear her say, alright now you hold on for just a second, why did no one tell me that we were meeting on the airship? That seems like more of an issue on your side rather than mine.

I let out a sigh after processing all of the recently gather information, well that's just great, "Well don't get your panties in a twist, I'm right here and we've got enough time to get on the airship before they leave." I say, for some reason, and don't ask why, but I feel like I'm going to get my ass handed to me for that 'panties in a twist' comment.

I hear Pyrrha mimic my sigh nearly perfectly, "I suppose you're right, but do you have any idea how many issues this could have caused the team, what if we had left without you? What if we didn't find you in time and we were all left behind? Had you thought of that?" I hear her ask, alright, she's getting a little over dramatic now, they found me, so there's no need to think of what-if scenarios.

I look over to Ren, who is currently standing next to Pyrrha and Nora. I quirk my brow to him in question, only to get a sigh in response, "Pyrrha was simply worried that her partner was going to miss this assignment and fail the semester." I hear him say, ah, thanks for the translation Ren.

I let out a chuckle as I plaster a smirk on my face, "Aw shucks Pyrrha, I knew you cared." I spread my arms in a welcoming fashion, "Come on, bring it in." I say, come on, give me a hug, please?

I see Pyrrha roll her eyes at my antics. "Nora, could you please drag him, I just have this feeling that having him walk with us will be somewhat painful." I hear her say as she turns around and begins to walk towards the airship, oh come on, you know you love me, platonically of course.

"Aye aye First Mate Pyrrha!" I hear Nora say as I see her walk up to me and grab me by the back of the collar of my coat, wait a second! When did Pyrrha become my First Mate? I could have sworn that I told her that she'd have to buy me a drink first before she could claim that title.

And with that, I'm dragged off by my team who is being followed by team RWBY onto the airship, and not long after that, we take off. Oh, I don't like this at all, I'm not drunk enough to go flying. I reach into my coat and go to grab my flask, only for it to not be there, where did it go?!

I look back towards the person that is still dragging me to our seats, aka: Nora, and see her holding my flask in her other hand, when did she grab it from my coat?! "Ah ah ah Jauney, what did I tell you about not drinking too much?" I hear her ask playfully, oh come on!

Well if I can't drink, then I'll do what I do just well as drinking, I'll take a nap. It's been a while since I've taken a good nap anyways, might as well take a good nap before the urge to throw up kicks in. I force my eyes shut and drift through a dark pit that will never see the light of day, and the next thing I know, I lose myself in said darkness. I guess I'll just wait for someone to wake me up.

* * *

After drifting through the calming darkness that is unconsciousness for maybe half an hour, I feel more relaxed than I have been in a long time, coming to Beacon has been one of the better decisions I've made in my short life, but it's been chipping away at my drinking time a bit more than it should be.

Oh well, that just means that I'll have a lot more booze stashed away for later, the more there is the better. As I think about all of the booze that I could be drinking, I notice something that seems a little weird. I notice that off in the darkness sits a small flame, the flame itself seems weak and it's fading away.

What the hell is a fire doing in my dreamscape, I could have sworn that this place was reserved for either nightmares or darkness, so why the hell is a flame here? I make my way over to the flame and crouch down in front of it.

I let my hand hover over the flame itself, even if it's dying it still has this great warmth to it. I lower my hand closer to the dying flame, basking in the heat while I still can, but then the flame begins to rise, getting very close to the palm of my hand. But the heat of the flame doesn't bring me pain, instead, it brings me comfort.

I lower my hand into the flame itself, and the flame begins to crawl onto my hand, leaving it's previous place on the cold darkness. The stand up from my crouched stance and stare into the flame intensely, this flame has the potential to burn brighter than the sun itself, all it needs is a little bit of fuel.

I will my aura to burn brightly in my other hand and bring both of my hands together. As the flame touches my aura, it begins to mix with white glow and the flame begins to rise higher, and begins to travel up my arms, uh, is this a good thing or a bad thing?

As the flames travel up my body, I feel this strange sense of serenity come with the warmth of the flame and the next thing I know, the flame has encased my entire body, but I don't fight the flame, no, I welcome the warmth.

But then, I hear a voice echo throughout the darkness, "Jaune, wake up, we're here." Damn. I look down at my hand and put on a small smile, "Sorry little flame, I've got places to be, I'll be back soon." I say, and with that, I make my way back to reality.

* * *

I let out a groan, I don't really want to wake up right now, give me five more minutes, then maybe I'll debate it. I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder and shake me lightly, "Come on Jauney, it's time to get up." I hear Nora say in her normal upbeat attitude.

I let out a groan, "Five more minutes." I say, I just want to go back and see what that flame was all about.

I hear Nora hum to herself, only to hear her snap as if she had an idea, "Hey Renny, can you help me wake up Jauney?" I hear Nora ask, oh no, anyone but Ren, he's gonna use this as a way to get revenge for all of the times I've woken him up.

I hear Ren chuckle to himself, "Sure thing, Nora." I hear him say, and about a second later I feel something strike across my face. Did this motherfucker just slap me?

A second after getting slapped, I force my eyes open and jump out of my chair, tackling him to the ground, "Do you want a fucking slap?!" I ask as I draw back my fist, do you believe this shit? I was having a perfectly nice dream and this motherfucker just comes out of nowhere and smacks me.

I take a deep breath, calm down Jaune, you don't want to kill him. I hear him chuckle lightly to himself as we both lay on the floor, what the hell do you think is so funny? "Good to see that you are awake, now do you mind getting off of me, we have a project to do." I hear him say, you know what, fuck you.

I give him one final glare as I stand up, "Man, and I was having such a nice dream too." I say after sighing, he could have woken me up any other way, but I guess I'm being a little hypocritical since I usually wake him like that, so I guess I'll let this one go… for now.

I hear Ren let out a groan as he stands up, oh cry me a fucking river, you aren't the one who got slapped, you were just tackled, "Right, well we should get out of the airship, we've just landed." I hear Ren say, ah, so that was why you woke me up? I feel like I should say thanks, but I'm still mad at the fact that he slapped me.

I simply nod, "Yeah, I've been wanting to get out of this hell spawn since I walked in here." I say, I'm not that big on flying, at least, not when I'm inching closer to sober on the scale of drunkenness. Don't judge me, I'd rather be drunk than nauseous.

I hear Nora let out chuckle, I look over to her and face seems to resemble that of a cat, it's a really smug face, "Why Jauney, don't tell us that you've got something like a fear of heights?" I hear her ask teasingly, not even close, but nice try.

I simply shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, "Nah, if I were scared of heights then I wouldn't have let Pyrrha chuck me into the air at initiation. Although now that I think about it, that shit was pretty scary." I say, the last thing that I want to have is a fear of heights, although I guess it would pair up pretty well with the whole motion sickness thing.

And with that, the smugness that was once on her face disappeared and was replaced by a more thoughtful expression, "So if you're not afraid of heights, then what could you possibly dislike about flying? Could it be that… you've got motion sickness?" I hear her ask, n-no, why would I have motion sickness, that's dumb. That's like my old buddy Neptune having a phobia of water, which he doesn't by the way!

I force out a chuckle as I make my way out of the airship as quickly as I possibly can without seeming too fazed by her comment, if Nora finds out that I've got motion sickness, not even divine intervention could stop her tomfuckery.

As I finally make my way out of the giant metal death trap, I take a nice little look around and notice that all the trees are red, why the fuck are the trees red? It's not even fall yet. Speaking of the color red, where did Pyrrha go? I didn't see her on the airship, so I can only assume that she's off doing something semi-important.

After taking a nice little look around the landing area, I notice that Pyrrha is off to the side and is currently holding a rather large white crate along with some glass jars, she doesn't seem to be having much trouble holding it, but she seems distracted. Meh, I guess I'll help.

As I begin to make my way over to where she is, I give her a little wave, "Hey Pyr, why weren't you the one to wake me? Ren was being an asshole." I say, and I stand by those words, he didn't want me to have a dream that didn't have anything to do with my past.

With that, I finally managed to gain her attention, why is it that no one notices me until I speak up? I'm pretty sure I stand out in a crowd, I'm noticeable right? Right?! I notice a small smile come across her face as I get closer, "Well look who's awake, did you have a nice nap?" I hear her ask, oh you know, it was alright.

I shrug my shoulders lightly as I make my way towards her, "It was, and then Ren decided to be a dick and woke me up by smacking me in my fucking face. God, that was annoying." I say, I know I sound like a bitch right now, but I am totally one hundred percent in the right. No, I'm not being a hypocrite, shut up!

I see her quirk a brow at my bitching, well maybe I should wake you up like that if it confuses you so much! "So the reason you're upset is because Ren woke you up in an unpleasant manner?" I hear her ask, yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. For a moment, we both sit in silence, the answer is obvious, "That's a little hypocritical." I hear her say, no it isn't, shut up.

I let out a deep sigh, okay, maybe it is a little hypocritical considering how I wake him up whenever he falls asleep in class, and how I wake him up when it's almost time to go to class, man, I should write a list for all the ways I've woken him up, I'd call it, "One Hundred Ways To Wake Up An Asshole", I think it'd do pretty well.

I turn my head slightly and let out a fake sob, "Pyrrha, I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" I ask, maybe if I can get some pity then I won't be called a hypocrite.

However, she seems unfazed by my incredible acting, "Did anyone ever tell you that you are an awful actor?" I hear her ask, her tone of voice is incredibly calm, oh come on!

I fling my arms in the air in frustration, I came out here to get away from people teasing me and all that bullshit, and here Pyrrha is calling my acting bad. Well, I guess it's time I actually bring up the reason why I came over here in the first place. "So… you want any help with that? It seems like you're carrying a heavy load." I ask, she seems like she could use some help.

For a moment, I see confusion in her eyes, only to be replaced by realization, "Oh you mean the crate of jars?" I hear her ask, to which I nod my head, only for her to giggle quietly, "Despite its looks, it doesn't weigh as much as you would think, I mean, it's full of nothing but glass jars." I hear her say, oh… yeah I guess that makes sense.

I scratch the back of my head as I let out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, I guess it would be kinda light for people like us, considering the fact that we carry around weapons that normal people would have trouble holding." I say, man, now I just feel a little dumb.

I hear her chuckle lightly, "I mean, I wouldn't mind you helping me, it may not be heavy but I don't mind sharing the workload." I hear her say, well, thanks for keeping my pride intact, if I can't help a lady, then what kind of a man am I? I wouldn't be able to tip a fedora anymore.

She holds the crate out in front of her, and I take, and son of a bitch is it heavier than I thought it would be, curse my Cutlass for being so light. After a moment, I get used to the weight of the crate, "Yeah, definitely not heavy at all." I say, I swear I'm not being sarcastic.

I hear my dear partner let out a giggle, what's so funny partner, because I'm clearly missing the joke. "A gentleman's life is a difficult one, you can't get upset if it's heavier than you thought." I hear her say, you know, I don't see this side of Pyrrha very often, is she still mad at me for being late?

I let out a sigh, why can't I be a proper pirate and ignore those gentleman senses that my bloodline is born with? Well, Dad always said we Arc males are born gentleman. Not sure how much I believe that now though, "You don't have rub salt in the wound, my pride's damaged enough as it is." I say, and it is, I can feel the remains of my pride drifting through the warp.

For some reason, the thought of my pride being shattered doesn't faze me all too much, it'll come back stronger than ever, just give it time. I hear my dear partner let out a chuckle at my broken pride, "Oh Jaune, for someone who is so confident in themself, your pride is incredibly fragile." I hear her say, well, isn't all pride fragile? I could have sworn that anyone with a bit of pride can have it snapped in two.

But off to the side, I hear Ozpin's dominatrix waifu yell, "Hurry along children, gather your teams so that we may get going, we only have so much time before we have to deal with Grimm." I hear her say, so we'll have to deal with a couple of Grimm if we take too long, that doesn't sound all that bad, I've been meaning to rack up my kill count anyways.

"Well, come on Pyrrha, let's go get the wonder couple so that we can get this show on the road." I say as I walk towards the airship with this big ass crate in hand, seriously, why couldn't have everyone just gotten a jar before we boarded the airship?

I notice Ren and Nora walk out of the airship, both of their expression giving off this aura of smugness, okay, what did the wonder couple do this time? "Guys, hurry up, I wanna get this show on the road so we can go home, I'm tired and I need a drink." I say as they approach, I'd take a sip from my flask, but I've kinda got my hands full.

I see Nora speed over to where I am and she wrenches the crate from my hands, uh… what? "What's in here Jauney? Is this where you keep your super secret stash of alcohol? It totally is isn't it?! Come on Ren, we have to dispose of it!" I hear Nora say, come on Ren, be the smart guy and tell your girlfriend that my stash would not be so easy to find.

I notice my only male friend quirk a brow as he lets a small smile creep its way onto his face, "Nora, I don't think Jaune would bring his stash if he has his flask." I Hear my advisor say, yes, thank you for being useful for the first time in a few weeks, I really appreciate it.

I see Nora blink a couple times, only for her to let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I guess that is true, sorry." I hear her say, oh it's not a problem at all, you can keep the crate if you want to.

I simply wave off her apology, "I'm not worried about it Nora, if you want, you can keep the crate, just don't drop it." I say, I'm feeling a little a little parched, I could really go for a sip of rum right about now. I reach into my coat to grab my flask, only to feel nothing, uh, where is it?!

I continue to pat down my coat, hoping to find both my weapon and my favorite thing to drink from, only to not find it, that was a memento. If I lost it, then I'm gonna what the Eastern Mistralians did in the great war and commit seppuku with Ren's dagger pistol things! I must keep what little honor I have left!

I hear Nora let out a giggle as she reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out my flask, "Forget something Captain?" I hear her ask, haha, very funny, now give me my flask. Wait a second, she can hold up that crate with one hand? How much can you bench?!

I hold out my hand in front of me, palm up, "Nora, can you give me my flask back?" I ask calmly, if I'm going to be in a Grimm infested forest, then I want to be either A. Drunk, or B. Armed with my sword. But hey, why only do one when I can do both?

I see a small frown come onto her face she places the flask in my hand, "Just don't get drunk and wander around in the forest." She says, and I simply smile in response, fine, I won't get drunk, I'll just get that nice buzzing feeling.

"Whatever you say Nora." I say as I pocket my flask, I don't get why everyone gets so worried about me drinking, it helps me keep up my strength, if anything they should support my drinking habits.

But just before I could go off on a mental tangent, I hear Ms. Goodwitch say, "Come along children, we're burning daylight." As she makes her way into the forest, and the class quickly follows behind her.

As we make our way through the forest, I notice red leaves fall from the trees, man, this place is really peaceful. If the Grimm didn't exist then I would want to live in this forest and drink my days away. "Man, this place is peaceful." I mumble to myself.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see." I hear Ms. Goodwitch say, "Professor Peach has asked _all of you_ to collect samples of the sap deep inside the trees of the forest, and I an here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." I hear her say as she turns around and the whole group comes to a halt, thanks for worrying about our safety, truly.

I see her pull out a jar of some sap, as for where she got it, I've got no clue. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. Well will rendezvous here at four o'clock." And with that, she begins to make her way back towards the airship, but not before turning around one last time, "Oh, and children, don't forget to have fun." She says, and with that, she walks away, man, what is it with all the women in Beacon and having an incredible walk?

I quickly shake my head, come on man, now is not the time to be thinking about that kind of shit, if I'm going to pass the semester and get my credits then I'm going to need to get my head in the game. I turn to face my team, "Alright guys, get your jars, we've got some sap hunting to do." I say, god that was corny.

So with that, my team and I grab our jars out from the box that Nora had been holding, with no effort might I add. After we all grab our jars, Nora sets the box down onto the ground so that all the other teams present can grab their own jars.

With that, my team and I begin to make our way deeper into the forest, although, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Did I leave my scroll in the dorm? I pat down my pocket as we walk and feel it through the fabric of my jeans, no I didn't forget my scroll.

From out of nowhere, I feel like a bolt of electricity flew through my brain, oh shit, I told Yang that we would join her and her team for this! I drop to my knees and I grab put my hands against my head, "Oh fuck!" I yell out, I think I might have fucked up.

I let my hands fall to my sides and look at the ground, what have I done?! Wait, what have I done? I mean, I doubt she'll be mad, now that I think about it, am I just being overly dramatic? Probably. She'll catch up, of that I'm sure, after all, she does have a habit of finding trouble, and trouble just so happens to be one of my best friends, along with alcohol of course.

I raise my head and see that my team are walking past me as though nothing happened, hang on a sec, what? A-aren't they worried for me? I-I mean, it's not like I'm looking for attention, that'd be dumb!

I pick myself up and follow behind my team, man, I hope I'm not bipolar, the last thing I need is to see a shrink, because then they're just gonna spout all that shit about alcoholics and all that. I mean, I don't have any mental problems… I think? Nah, I'm alright.

"So uh, we just gonna ignore me collapsing onto the ground in realization?" I ask as I catch up to my team. Now I wouldn't mind if they don't mention it, but I'll admit that I'm a little curious as for what their reactions are.

"I mean, your melodramatic tendencies have become rather normal for us, so it's not too surprising to us." I hear my partner say, b-but don't you care about _why_ I'm being melodramatic?

I'm honestly a little disappointed, I was hoping for a bit more drama and concern from my team, "Oh… okay, that's fine, I guess." I say.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I hear my advisor ask, well not anymore.

"No, I think I'm alright. It's just, we forgot to bring team RWBY, I guess realizing that made me panic a little." Dammit, and here I said that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh yeah, I guess we did do that, oops. Welp, better luck next time Jauney." I hear Nora say, thanks for the boost in confidence, I feel _so much better_.

I let out a sigh as I rub the back of my head, damn, and I was actually hoping to have them with us, it would have been fun. But suddenly, I hear the sounds of footsteps moving towards us quickly, and whatever's running is right behind us.

I quickly turn my head and look over my shoulder, only to see team RWBY running towards us quickly, oh… I'm either in deep shit, or they just don't care, let's hope it's the second one. As they run I hear someone yell, "Drunky! Why'd you leave us behind?!" Goddammit Yang.

I let out a sigh as I turn my head back to where we are going, I'm sure they'll catch up if we walk. Quick, now's my time to spit out a cool line! "Because I knew you would catch up, why else?" I ask rhetorically as I begin to walk away, nailed it!

With that, my team along with team RWBY make our way deeper into the forest.

* * *

So after a short walk, we finally made it deep enough into the forest to where the trees are old enough to produce the sap we need, at least, that's what Ren said. I couldn't tell one tree from another, I don't stare at trees all that much, the sky is much more appealing.

So here I am, helping my partner get some stupid sap out of a tree, then again, I really do need this grade, lest I fail the semester; If I get kicked out, well, I've got nowhere to go except Junior's, and I don't want to be a burden.

I look up to the sky, the blue sky always seems to be there, even when shit's going down, I guess that's one thing I can always rely on. But I'm quickly snapped out of whatever trance the sky put me through by the feeling of someone tapping my shoulder.

I look over and see that Pyrrha had tapped my shoulder, "Jaune, can you get an extra glass jar from Ren and Nora, we only need one more." I hear her ask, and quite politely if I might add.

I shrug my shoulders calmly, "Yeah, sure thing, I'll be back in a few." I say, with that, I begin to make my way across the small clearing that separates Pyrrha and I from the rest of the team. I'm not feeling to good right now, I feel like there's something burning me up from the inside.

I shake my head, it's probably nothing, probably something I ate. I mean, Beacon isn't famed for its cooking, it's known for its teaching. As I get closer to Ren and Nora, who are currently draining the sap from an older tree, I give them a quick whistle to get their attention, "Hey guys, Pyrrha and I need a spare jar, you guys got one?" I ask from a bit of a distance.

I see Ren turn around and notice that he's got a deadpan expression just chilling on his face, what? Did I do something, because I don't think I did anything. I see him look to his side, to which I look to see what he means, only to find a stack of empty glass jars.

I suck some air between my teeth as I realize what has just happened, come on now Nora, you should know better than that. I let out a bit of an awkward chuckle, "R-right, well do you think you could lend me one-" I was saying, but I was quickly interrupted by this blunt feeling against my back. The sound of glass breaking echos through the clearing, and the sounds of arrogant laughter soon follow.

I turn around and quickly notice a swarm of… bees? No, those are fucking Rapier Wasps! I quickly take my coat off and throw it to the swarm of Rapier Wasps, whoever threw that jar probably didn't think that I would take off my coat.

I quickly scan the surrounding and look to where I think the jar came from, let me double check, "Oh god, it stings!" I yell out, take the bait you fucks!

I hear the sounds of laughter get louder, yup, it's coming from up the hill to the north. I see my teammates look to me with concern, but I just flash them a quick smile, "You guys wanna see me kick the asses of whoever threw that glass jar?" I ask playfully, I'm sure I could take them, but having a teammate in reserve would be nice.

I see Nora peek out from behind the tree that she and Ren were gathering sap from, I think she even has some sap on her cheek, never change Nora. But seriously, you should probably learn to control yourself. "Did I hear our fearless Captain say that he was gonna whoop some butt?!" I hear her yell.

I give her a quick nod, "Yup, you heard right, you wanna help?" I ask.

I see Nora look to Ren for his approval, oh come on, I'm the team leader, shouldn't you be asking me for permission? "Renny, can I _please_ help Jauney kick some butt?" I hear her ask her partner (and possible love interest).

After a short moment, Ren lets out a sigh, "Just watch out for him, if it gets too dangerous then you can jump in." Ren said, only to be instantly crushed by one of Nora's bear hugs.

With that, Nora basically skips over to me and it seems as though she has stars in her eyes, "Alright then Captain, lead the way." She says, well then, let's go kick some ass.

With that, Nora and I begin to make our way the hill, although, I'm feeling a little under dressed. Maybe I should go get my jacket later? Yeah, probably. As we make our way over the top of the hill, I notice the forms of team CRDL laying on the ground, they're still laughing.

I let out a bit of a chuckle myself, "What seems to be so funny, gentlemen?" I ask 'kindly' as I pull out my flask and turn it into its Cutlass form.

With that question, they all turn to me with wide eyes, "B-but, the glass-!" I hear Cardin yell out.

"Hit me, yeah it did, but you didn't think I would ditch the jacket did ya?" I ask as a smirk makes its way onto my face. The look on Cardin's face is that of pure anger and fury, what, you gonna do something punk?

I see his brow twitch as I hear a snarl escape him, now don't do anything stupid. I see him try to get to his feet and reach for his mace that's sitting next to him, and by the time he gets up to one knee, I put the tip of my sword to his throat. "Don't do anything you might regret," I look over to the rest of his team who are also reaching for their weapons, "And that goes for you gentlemen too, you wouldn't want to see your leaders legs turned into pancakes, ain't that right Nora?" I ask as I look over my shoulder.

As for Nora, she seems like she's enjoying this little scene unfold, what can I say, a little bit of a threat here and there can really make people think twice, "What the Captain said, any of you move before we're done here and I'll flatten you." I hear her say calmly, whoa, good job Nora, eight outta ten on the delivery.

I let out a chuckle, "Now then, there are a number of things that could go down right now. One, I could report you to Ms. Goodwitch for your intent to harm another student. Two, we could settle this right here and now and I cut your throat out. Or we can take my personal favorite choice and we could all come to an agreement, you cut the bullying shit and the racism and I'll let you and your guys go." I say as I count on my hand, now I'd like to think myself a reasonable person, and while I wouldn't mind cutting out his throat, well, that just wouldn't do well for my record.

Cardin's glare only seems to get worse, only for a smirk to make its way onto his face, "Tell me Jaune, do you feel angry?" I hear him ask, of course I'm fucking angry! You just stained my kickass coat; It's going to take so long to wash!

I glare at him a little, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I say calmly, get to the fucking point!

I hear him let out a little chuckle, "Well, I'm angry, you're angry, my team's angry, we're just a couple of angry people, and with all that anger and the sap just down the hill, well..." I hear him say.

I glare at him a little harder, "What the hell are you on about, Winchester?" I angrily ask, just what the hell have you done?

I hear him chuckle lightly, "You see, that sap that I threw at you was said to be sweet, and from what I learned when writing a certain essay for Oobleck, is that Grimm love sweet stuff." He… he threw Grimm bait at my team?

My eyes widen as I look back to the hill, oh shit! "Nora, we need to get back down the hill!" I yell as I look over my shoulder. But suddenly, I feel something strike my ribs, sending me flying to the side, goddammit that hurts.

As I hit the ground, I hear Nora yell out something that I couldn't quite catch, it's probably nothing important. I push myself off of the ground and look up, only to see that Winchester and his team are back on their feet with their weapons in hand, that was a cheap shot.

Once I'm off the ground, I look over to Nora, "Hey Nora, go help our team and team RWBY, me and these fine gentlemen have some business to discuss." I say calmly, I'm going to snap all of their arms in half.

I see hesitance in Nora's eyes, but she reluctantly nods and quickly jogs down the hill, "You better not lose, Captain!" I hear her yell, to which I chuckle, that's funny, you think they can beat me.

I see her turn on her heel and run off in the direction of the gunshots, I let a small smile come across my face, well, at least now I don't have to worry about Nora getting in the way of the fight, or stopping me from going too far.

I take a casual stance with my sword in my right hand. I crack my neck with my other hand, "You know, it's not very nice to hit people when they're not looking." I say casually, now believe it or not, I'm fucking pissed.

I see Cardin's grip get tighter around his mace, "I'm gonna make you regret making me look like a joke in Combat class!" I hear him say angrily, well, that wasn't really me, that was Yatsuhashi, but whatever.

With that, Cardin rushes towards me with his mace in hand as his team follows behind him, what, you think this is the first gank I've had to deal with? Of course, it's been a good minute since I've dealt with one by myself, I hope I'm not rusty.

I bend my knees slightly and raise my blade into a defensive stance, alright, let's do this. As Cardin gets closer, he sends a one-handed overhead strike towards me, but I quickly side step and send a slash towards his torso, you're gonna have to be quicker than that.

But instead of staggering, he hold his ground and tries to sweep my legs out from under me with his mace, but I jumped over the feeble attempt and landed a few steps away.

Next to jump in was the dude with the blue mullet, what kind of stupid haircut is that anyway? I see him charging towards me with his halberd held out in front of him. I pump a little bit of aura into my left hand, and just as the tip of his halberd is about to hit me, I lash out with my left fist and parry his strike, knocking him off balance.

With his guard broken, I drive the blunt end of my sword into his gut, to which he falls to his knees, gasping for air. I see him look up at me in shock, but a swift kick to the temple rendered him unconscious. "Should have worked with your team." I muttered as I turned around to face them.

With their Halberdier unconscious, I guess I don't have to worry about dealing with overextending myself as much. But next thing I know, I see a dagger whiz by face, missing by a hair's length, okay that's not cool!

I instinctively lash out my sword and slash towards the dual dagger wielder, to which he raises one of his daggers deflects my attack. He sends a slash towards me, to which I deflect them, but from out of nowhere, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I look down and see two holes in my shirt and two bullets hit the floor, so, that's how it is huh? I quickly look back up to my opponent and see him leap back, what's the matter, afraid that I'll get mad?

But before I know it, I feel something blunt crash into my back, oh son of a bitch. I fall to the ground and hear the sound of smug laughter emanate around me, so you got a cheap shot, big whoop.

I roll over onto my back and see Cardin's smug face looking down on me, "You know, _Drunky,_ if you apologize I may go easy on you. I'd promise a maximum of ten broken bones." I hear him say cockily.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole." I say calmly, you know, I'm really getting sick of this ganking bullshit, and it's barely just started.

I hear him click his teeth as he shakes his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, wrong answer." I heard him say as he raised his mace to the sky, oh, this is just great. He then let's gravity do the rest of the work for him as he goes to hit my torso with his mace.

My eyes widen on instinct and I bring my Cutlass up to protect my chest. Our weapons clash and sparks fly, and a crack starts to form at the point where our weapons meet. I see him wear a triumphant smile as he applies a little more pressure, and with that, my sword… my _master's sword_ is broken.

"Hahaha, and to think you running around with such a crummy weapon, it can't even take a decent hit." I hear him say mockingly, and with each word that comes out of his mouth, I find myself feeling hotter and hotter, it's like something is burning me on the inside. And that just _made me tremble with rage_

As he continues to laugh, I pick myself off of the ground and take a nice, deep breath, "I'm going to rip you in half now." I say in a serious manner, it's been a while since I've been this angry, and I think it's time I let off some steam.

"Oh yeah, with what weapon? Because that one isn't gonna do you much good." I hear Cardin say as his lackeys laugh, well, this broken sword is gonna kick your ass.

I look down at my sword, half of the blade lays on the grass. I bend over and pick up the other half with my left hand. I let out a sigh as I pocket the half in my left hand. I look down at the broken blade in my right hand, and shrug, this will be enough.

I quickly strike Cardin across the face with the pommel of my sword and follow up with a swift uppercut with my left hand. After striking him, he stumbled backwards, wearing a shocked expression, only for it to change to one of unadulterated fury.

He charges at me with his mace over his head and goes for an overhead strike, but I side step his attack and jab at his throat, to which my attack connects.

"Boss!" I hear one of his teammates yell as I hear the sounds of footsteps get closer. I quickly turn around and see their squinty eyed swordsman charge at me with his sword in hand.

As he gets in close, he swings his blade to meet my chest, to which I infuse my left hand with my aura punch his wrist, making his weapon fall to the ground as he lost his grip.

I see him send me a glare as he throw a right hook towards me, but I duck under his strike and jabbed his stomach with my broken sword. He stumbles back, gasping for air, but I quickly follow up with Mistralian Spartan kick, making him fall to the ground.

I hear the sounds of footsteps coming from my right, so I quickly turn and get into a more defensive stance and see the dual dagger wielder rushing towards me. As he closes into range, he sends a few slashes towards me, to which I deflect his strikes accordingly.

This seemed to bother my opponent as a hint of anger flashed across his face, tch. As he sends a flurry of slashes, my knees buckle underneath me, and I see a look of triumph come upon his face.

I quickly jump back, trying to get some distance between us, but he does not let up on his assault and rush towards me with a stab, to which I smirk. I twist my body and let his dagger pass me, leaving him overextended.

Just as he notices what has happen, I grab a hold of his arm with my right arm and take my left hand and strike downward at his elbow, expecting to hear a satisfying crunch, only to see his aura flicker where I struck.

I let out a huff as I quickly follow up with a strike at his throat, hearing him choke and gasp for air. I let go of his arm and he stumbles backwards, but instead of letting him get his bearings together, I follow up with a swift kick to his… male reproductive organ.

I see blood drain from his face as bend over, grabbing to where I kicked him, but I quickly follow up with an uppercut and he falls to the floor, his eyes forced shut. Suddenly, I watch a bullet whiz by my face, and I look to the source.

I see their Squinty eyed swordsman aiming his blade at me, the chamber at the hilt of his weapons smoking. I narrow my eyes at him as I charge at him, to which he fires more bullets at me, to which I run through them.

I see his brows rise as he fires, one round fired, another, and another, each of the shots connecting with me as I charged at him, as I get closer, I feel my vision grow red. As I get into range, I see him raise his sword to strike at me, to which I raise my broken blade to match his.

We both swing and meet in the middle, but instead of staying in the blade lock, I keep my sword arm where it is and take my left arm and hook it around his sword arm. I then proceed to take my sword and put in on the other end of his blade, and then with a flourish, disarm him.

I sent a swift flick to his temple with the pommel from my sword, letting him fall to the floor and go unconscious. I look around me and among the unconscious people around me, I see Cardin keeping himself up with the support of his mace.

Seeing him barely standing brings a smile to my face, good, now I'm going to make an example out of him, you fuck with fire, you get burned. I begin to walk towards him with my broken sword in hand, "Well Cardin, it didn't go the way you wanted it, did it?" I sneered rhetorically as I stalk towards my weakened prey.

I see him glare at me as I step closer, and with every step, I can see just how banged up he really is, "Don't think this is over, Arc! Don't forget that I've still got my own tricks." I hear him say as I inch closer.

"Oh, like what? Smoke and mirrors?" I ask sarcastically. Next thing I know, I hear the sounds of glass breaking. I look to his feet and see a small puddle of sap at his feet. I look back up at his face and see him smirking, oh you motherfucker.

Before I can say anything, I see an Ursa Major burst out from the surrounding tree line, as it lets out a mighty roar. "Oh son of a bitch." I quietly say to myself. You know, after having someone talk shit about a race that quite a few friends of mine belong to, and after then attacking the good majority of my other friends, then coming along and breaking my sword, a prize possession that belonged to my master, well I'll be honest, after thinking back on this, I'm pretty mad.

"You know, I've been having a pretty shitty day, so I'd really appreciate it if you just keeled over _and died_." I say as I march towards the Ursa. I press the button on the hilt of my blade, hoping that I can still ignite my blade.

As I click the blade, I hear the sound of the lighter inside the blade try to ignite the blade, but it doesn't fire, I notice my vision grow a redder color as I continue to mash the button on the hilt of my blade.

I feel my arm grow hotter and hotter, until finally, I get fed up. "Work damn you!" I yell as I mash the button one last time. I hear the lighter go off inside the blade, and the flame goes up my sword, but it doesn't stop there. The flame continues to travel up my arm, but rather than burn me, it feels cozy, as if a blanket rested against my arm.

I want to sit here and panic about what's happening to my arm, but right now, I really don't have the time to think about it. Without a second thought, I rush towards the Ursa Major with my blade and arm alit.

As I get closer to the Ursa Major, I see it grow weary, but it still stands firm in place, alright fuck head, you've shown up at the wrong place and at the worst of times, but I'll be nice and off you quickly.

As I get into range, I see the Ursa Major try to strike at my ribs with its paw, but I duck under said paw and slash at its face with my broken blade, barely chipping away its mask. I hear it growl low as it realizes just how close I've gotten, yeah, well I don't like being close to you either.

I see it try to smash its head against me, but I quickly leap back, trying to put some distance between myself and the gargantuan creature in front of me. As I try to regain my bearings, heh, I see the Ursa rush towards at speeds that don't seem possible for a creature that size.

I force myself into a defensive stance. After the fight with team CRDL, I don't know if I'm going to be able to win this, especially considering the fact that my aura is pretty low at this point, the odds are just not looking in my favor.

I look back at my arm, which is still on fire by the way, "Man, I really hope I've got some new tricks." I mutter to myself as the Ursa charges at me. I throw my broken blade to my left hand and lead my stance with my right hand.

As the Ursa closes into range, I cock back my fist, and just as it's in my range I strike it across its mask. I hear the sounds of crack under my fist, and I'm not sure if that's my hand or the mask, and quite frankly, I haven't the time to care.

I see the creature of darkness recoil in shock as it growls in either pain or anger, although, I'm pretty sure I just made it angry. But then I notice something, the mask that it's wearing is melting, but only on the side that I punched, just what is it with this flame?

I see the Ursa claw at its bone mask, it's almost like it's trying to tear it off. Wait a second, now's my chance! I throw my blade back to my right hand as I rush towards the Ursa, and just as I get close, I take my blade and stab for its throat, to which the stab connects.

I see a shocked look in its eye that wasn't melting, but the reddish color in its eye begins to fade as its body dissipates. As the gargantuan Grimm dissipates, I drop to one knee and start taking in as much air as I can, I need a breather.

I look to my arm and see that the flames that were once burning brightly are now fading and are now returning to my broken blade, just what was all that anyway? I pull out my scroll to check my aura levels, and something doesn't seem right. I know for a fact that I should be out of aura, so why is it telling me that I've still got some left? I know for a fact that my aura isn't big enough to let me go through a fight like that.

I shake my head, now's not the time for me to be worrying about that, right now I need to-

I feel my train of thought escape me as I hear the sounds of violent popping and the sounds of crumbling supports all around me. I look around and… I find myself back in the old dojo. This can't be happening! I was just in Forever Falls forest!

I look around and find myself staring at the bodies around me, w-where is everyone, are they okay? As I walk through the ruins, I find a body lying face first on the ground, one of what looks like a soldier. They were wearing a Khaki military uniform, one that seems Eastern Mistrali.

I look past them and see plenty of other bodies, and all of them lead to the training yard. I follow the trail of bodies, each of the bodies seemed to be scorched and covered in burns. Just as I walk into the training yard, I see yard covered in scorch marks.

And… and my Master on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood with what seems to be a dagger in his stomach. I feel myself begin to hyperventilate as I rush over to my master. Just as I reach him, I crouch down and press two fingers against his carotid artery, hoping to feel for a pulse.

I sit there for 30 seconds, hoping to feel a pulse, only to feel nothing but cold skin. I hold back a sob as I feel tears stream down my face. But then, I hear the sound of someone groaning, someone's still alive!

I turn around and see one of these 'soldiers' crawling away from both me and my Master's… corpse. I look back to my Master and see him holding onto his sword as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

I softly take the sword from my Master's hand and stand up from my crouching position and slowly shuffle over to the soldier. As I reach the soldier, I kick over and force him onto his back, I need to look him in the eyes.

I see an expression of fear etched onto the face of this soldier, "P-please, mercy!" I hear them yell, you should have thought about sparing my Master before asking for mercy. I raise my Master's sword above my head, but just before I can strike down the soldier, I feel my consciousness fade.

* * *

 **3rd person:**

After Pyrrha had struck Jaune in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious, she caught him quickly. She looked down at Cardin, who was still crawling away from the unconscious Pirate, "If you ever try something like this again, I _will_ let him finish the job." Pyrrha had said as she picked up Jaune's broken sword, and then began walking away, dragging Jaune with his arm over her shoulder.

Pyrrha had felt conflicted about what she had just seen, her leader was about to kill another student, and the way he was laughing as he raised his blade to the sky, it worried Pyrrha to no end.

Jaune had never talked to anyone about his past, as far as Pyrrha knew, and after seeing what she saw, Pyrrha understood why he didn't, because it more than likely has to do with what had just happened.

Pyrrha shook her head, trying to clear her head of such thoughts, " _Right now is not the time to worry about what just happened, I need to get Jaune medical attention, and then inform someone of what just happened."_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she dragged Jaune to the rendezvous point.

* * *

 **Oh boy, how long has it been? I want to say that it's been 5 months, but I'm unsure about that. Anyway, after a nice, long hiatus that I guess I forgot to announce, I'm back. I can't really say that I can expect the best response from the chapter, if anything I feel like some of you will be upset that I didn't get this out to you guys sooner. But to be fair, I have been dealing with a lot of shit recently, I don't want to get into specifics, but just know that it has really been interfering with my schedule.**

 **But yeah, after that, not much has happened with me. But yeah, after about 5 months or so of dealing with shit, I'm back, and show that I'm back to stay (at least for a little while) I'm dropping a 15k word chapter, so yeah, this is the biggest chapter I will probably ever make, considering that I don't have the patience to write this much for a chapter, it really makes me feel anxious and useless.**

 **Oh, and I wrote a nice, long fight scene for you guys, so let me know what you guys think about it, because I don't know if I did a very good job, Volte says it looks alright, but I'm gonna need a second opinion. But yeah, there was a lot of edge in the latter portion of this chapter, so that happened.**

 **I'm just gonna stop talking so I can send this to Volte so he can look over the last of it, so yeah, follow, favorite, review, all that fun shit, let me know if you think my shit is trash. Anyway, that's all for now, later!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Trip Away From Home

As I slowly drift through the darkness that is my unconscious mind, I let out a sigh, "Well, that was all just one big mess, now wasn't it?" I ask to no one in particular. Don't look at me like that, talking to yourself is a totally normal thing.

Well, if I'm gonna be in my head for a while, I might as well get a little comfortable, because I don't I'm going to be waking up any time soon. I calmly place my hand on the back of my head and put one leg over the other, and I just stare off into the abyss.

Well, it's not like I have anything else to- oh shit, I didn't kill anyone did I? Fuck, I hope not, that would _not_ go well for me. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten in a little bit of trouble, and if I did kill someone among Team CRDL, I doubt anyone would miss them, as fucked up as it sounds.

As I stare off into the abyss, I spot a small ray of light shining through the dark, uh no, fuck that. Everytime I come across that sort of shit in my head, I'm always sent into my memories, and I've just gotten tired of seeing that stuff. Especially after that last memory.

I shudder at the thought of needing to go back through that nightmare, that had to be the worst day of my life, the day that everything changed. It was the day that I was separated from my _true_ family, from my brothers, and the last thing I want to do right now is relive that moment.

Suddenly, I feel myself begin to fall into the void, and the void itself feels so much hotter now, it burns! As I hit the floor to the void, I bounce and end up on my chest, oh that's gonna hurt in the morning.

The void around me begins to take form and light begins to shine around me, an orange glow emanating from my surroundings. As trees began to sprout out of the ground, grass begins to grow beneath me, but as it grows it begins to turn a dark color.

The trees around me begin to go up in flames, and it slowly gets harder to breathe. I push myself off of the ground and onto my feet, what the hell is going on? I reach into my pocket to grab my flask, only for it to not be there, oh goddamnit. Why is it that when I need it most, it's never there?

As smoke begins to cloud my vision, I try to cover my mouth and nose with my shirt, it probably won't do much, but it'll keep me breathing for maybe a minute. But there's something strange about the smoke, besides it being in my unconscious brain I mean.

After taking a short breath, I find myself coughing up the oxygen I just took in, can fire kill me if it's in my head? I sure hope not. As I cough up the toxins that I just took in, I look towards the smoke and see a lone figure standing amidst the clouds of dark smoke. Okay, this is getting weird.

I watch as the figure approaches me through the fog, and each step it takes, I get a clearer picture of who it is, but for now, all I can tell is that they're wearing a coat very similar to my own, well, at least they have good sense in fashion. As I try to fan the smoke away from me, I let out a cough, "Hey, you know it's really sketchy to walk through smoke like it's nothing, right?" I say as I watch the silhouette march through the smoke.

Upon closer inspection, I wish I didn't know what they looked like. What I'm looking at is almost an exact replica of myself, just what the fuck is it with my subconscious and doing weird shit? Now I say almost, but that's mostly because, oh I don't know, he's on fire! Like, literally on fire!

He stops marching once we get to about arms length of one another, and it's kind of strange, because they haven't said a word this entire time. " **You…** " I hear this… shadow say, and with just that one word, I can feel something rattle in my head. " **You are to wield the flames, to master it…** " with each word that comes out of its mouth, the world around us shakes, threatening to break away from the pressure that emanates from its words alone.

"Well, you clearly didn't master it if you're on fire" I quipped and then I felt a pain in my head and my legs gave as I clutched the sides of my head, the pain is nearly unbearable, it's like all the little dwarves in my head have decided to just beat the inside of my head with their hammers, "Yeah, I kind of caught onto that when I first used it. Thank you for stating the obvious, asshole." I say, with only a _little_ bit of sarcasm seeping out.

Yet, it doesn't seem to phase this shadow at all, it's almost like they didn't hear me at all, " **Do not fear the flames, and do not run from it. Lest you be used as nothing but its fuel."** I hear this shadow say, and the world beneath us begins to crack, and full trees are swallowed by the abyss, and soon, the ground beneath my feet begins to crack.

I feel the ground beneath me begin to feel less sturdy, and the next thing I know, I lose my balance as the ground breaks under my feet, and now I'm falling once more, this time with feeling. I simply let out a sigh as I grow closer to what I assume is the bottom of this abyss, "Well, fuck my life." And with that, I hit the fucking ground.

* * *

I feel my body jolt and my eyes force themselves open, my body drenched in sweat as gulp down as much air as I can, what the hell was that? That was _not_ the usual nightmare, that was… that was something more fucked up than anything my mind would normally produce.

I quickly wipe my eyes, getting rid of that weird crusty stuff that always somehow happens to be in my eyes when I wake up, and after taking a second to actually look, I have come to the realization that I am not in my room. I let out a sigh as I drag a hand down my face, "This is going to be fun." I mumble to myself.

I look down at myself, only to find out that I'm wearing a hospital gown again, oh great, this is really reminding me about the aftermath of initiation, minus the whole 'yelling in Ozpin's face and practically telling him to go fuck himself' but hey, I can always add that part in later, there's always more time in the day.

As I force myself up into a seated position, I notice that the room I'm in is painted almost entirely white, and I'm surrounded by medical equipment. Oh this is just great, now I'm stuck in the goddamned Nurse's office, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Now I've probably got to hear about how they think I need a new liver or some shit.

I hear a somewhat familiar voice chuckle to themselves. I turn my head towards the source of the chuckling and find myself staring at the back of a woman wearing a labcoat with Brown hair going barely past her shoulders. I find myself letting out a chuckle, "Hey Doc, it's been a hot minute since I've been back here, how've you been?" I ask the sole Nurse of Beacon, at least, I think she's the sole nurse?

I see her turn around to face me, a clipboard and pen in her hands, "Well, I've been better than you have over these past few weeks, apparently." I hear her say, okay, I may be in the Nurse's office, but that doesn't mean that I've been doing poorly.

I let gravity take me and I fall backwards into my pillow, let out a cough, "What can I say, trouble has a strange way of finding me." I say, bringing up my right hand to scratch the side of my head, only to notice a cast on it. "Uh, what the fuck?"

After uttering those words, I feel the Nurse hit the top of my head with that clipboard of hers,ow, "Watch your profanity, I'll have none of that in my office." I hear her say sternly as she then proceeds to scribble things on the clipboard she hit me with.

I rub the top of my head with my left hand, hoping that it would help the feeling pass, it didn't. "So, where's my team? I'm sure they absolutely miss their fearless leader." I say with a somewhat fake bravado.

I hear Doc sigh as she sets her clipboard down on the table nearby, "They're outside of the Nurse's office, wondering about your condition." I hear her say. Oh... well, I can't say I was expecting that.

I let out a sigh in frustration, I was actually hoping that they _wouldn't_ be outside. Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm flattered that they care enough to wait outside, but there are other things that they could be doing that is _actually_ productive. Oh well, there's not much that could be done about that now. "So, what's with the cast, Doc?" I ask the only medical professional in the room.

I see her shrug her shoulders casually, "Well, when you were brought to me in your unconscious form, I had discovered that besides your over-exertion, you also had fractured the Metacarpal of your third finger." I hear Nurse Irina say factually, okay, now if I could get that in English that would be great.

"That meaning what, exactly?"

I hear her let out a chuckle as she kneels down to look me in the eyes, "You broke a big bone in your hand, young man. Luckily for you, it won't take too long for it to heal, a couple of days, maybe a week at most.." I hear her say, oh, well why didn't you just say so?

I look down at the cast on my hand and let out a sigh, "Ain't that a kick in the head?"

I hear the good Nurse chuckle to herself again, oh so you find my pain funny do you? "Right, well I'm going to go and notify your team about you waking up. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because I doubt they're going to let you move." I hear Nurse Irina say, well, it's more of a warning really, but who cares.

I simply sink into the pillow that I was lying on before and just stare at the pure white ceiling above me. God, I hope that they don't start freaking out over what happened in the forest, because that's the last thing I want to talk about right now.

But besides all that, my time in Forever Falls was kind of fun, minus the whole 'getting attacked by a full team of students' thing, but hey, it was one hell of a workout. Oh who am I kidding, that trip sucked donkey dick. I mean, seriously, who the fuck thought that a trip into a grimm infested forest for some _fucking tree sap_ was a good idea? Then again, my grade in that class was _not_ okay. It's probably a C now, but it could be better.

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of the door slam open, and before I know it, I feel a slight increase in weight upon my chest. I look down and find myself staring at a head full of bright orange hair that just so happens to be pressed into my chest. At this, I smile, "Hello to you too, Nora." I say.

But instead of her looking up at me and smiling, I hear her sniffle. Hey, what's the matter, who died? "I'm sorry, Captain…" I hear Nora say meekly, as if she had just heard that a puppy got brutally stomped on.

I tilt my head in confusion, "Nora, what's there to be sorry about?" I ask as gently as possible, I'll be honest, I'm not good at these sorts of things, but I'll give it a try.

I hear her sob into my hospital gown as she wraps her arms around my waist; Okay, a little too close for comfort, but I'll allow it. "I-it's just, you told me to go help Renny and Pyrrha, and you got hurt because no one was there to help you." I hear Nora, and on instinct, I can't help but place a hand on her head.

I let out a chuckle as I rub the top of her head,, "Come on Nora, you know me. It's gonna take more than 4 knuckle heads and a bear to keep me down, and if by chance they did, I'd dig my way out of hell just to make it back." I say confidently, pfft, as if Hell could contain me. Unless… is there such a thing as 'Super-Hell'?

I hear her let out a sniffle, but she lifts her head up to look me in the eyes and the first thing I notice is that her eyes are red from either crying or lack of sleep, oh, I'm sorry. "Heheh, that sounds like something you would do, Captain." I hear her say quietly.

I feel her grip loosen on my clothes as she stands up and backs away, and despite her cheeks being stained by her tears, I see Nora give me a bright smile, but I can tell that it's a little forced. I can't help but feel a little guilty about this.

I shake my head, I don't think I've got anything to be guilty about, Team CRDL tried to fuck with my team and I, so I did what I do best. Well, second best. I look over to Pyrrha and Ren, to which Ren meets my gaze, and I see that he's got a bag in his hand. As for Pyrrha, well, she seems a bit… off. It's probably nothing, but I'd best keep my eyes open.

I give the rest of my team a half-smile, "So, it's been one hell of a messy day, hasn't it?" I ask jokingly, there's a little too much tension in the air for me, and a good joke or two probably wouldn't hurt.

"It has been a rough three days, yes." I hear Pyrrha say calmly, excuse me but what the fuck do you mean by three days? It couldn't have been three days. I look over to Ren, hoping for some for of answer, but all he does is stare blankly, a little bit of help would be nice.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'a rough three days', Pyrrha?" I ask in the calmest way I can, unfortunately it doesn't seem to be helping, because she still seems a little upset.

"Well, since you decided to do something as foolhardy as fighting a full team by yourself with no form of backup whatsoever, you overexerted your aura reserves and slipped into a comatose state, we're _lucky_ it only lasted three days." I hear Pyrrha say, and she sounds like she's on the verge of yelling.

"Pyrrha, listen I-"

"No, you listen to me!" I hear Pyrrha yell, "All of this could have been avoided if you simply learned how to rely on us. But no, you'd much rather handle this by yourself because of reasons that are beyond us! What's so wrong with us wanting to help you?!" I hear her yell out once more, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

For some reason, I can't help but feel a mixture of both anger and guilt, she doesn't know my struggles, the shit I've seen, the shit I've _done_! We're both just a couple years from being grown _fucking_ adults, I can make my goddamn decisions without someone hounding me about how 'it was dangerous, stupid, and unnecessary.'

Fuck it, it's about time we got this bullshit sorted. "Oh you've got to be shitting me! Pyrrha, I fought all of them alone so that you guys didn't have to! They threw fucking _Grimm bait_ at you! Of course I wanted to fight them alone, wouldn't you be absolutely livid at the idea of your team being in danger!?" I yell back.

I see Nora and Ren look between one another, both wearing concerned expressions. I see Ren step forward a bit, "Jaune, perhaps we should all calm down a bit?" I hear him ask, trying to play the middle man.

I shoot him a quick glare, "Save it, Ren. If Pyrrha's so adamant and have a yelling competition, I'll give her a challenge." I say to my advisor as I look back to my angry Partner. "You're so quick to judge me about these sorts of things, but put yourself in my shoes. As a leader, your job is to protect those under your command, as such, I couldn't let that shit fly." I said sternly, last time I checked, Pyrrha wasn't a team leader now was she.

For a moment, Pyrrha and I simply glare at each other, maintaining eye contact, "Jaune, your pride is going to get you killed some day! It's already gotten you your hand broken!" I hear Pyrrha say, and I couldn't help but feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Pride?" I ask, "What do you know of pride, Pyrrha? I've seen fully grown men die because of pride, I've watched as one of my closest friends turned his back on our little family because his pride cracked and as our home burned to ash. So do tell me, dearest partner, what do you know of pride?" I ask, on the verge of wanting to empty my lungs by just yelling.

I see Pyrrha's eyebrows shoot up in shock, and now she wore a look that I couldn't identify, "Jaune, I-"

"Save it." I say, cutting her off, I'm in too shitty of a mood to be here right now, and honestly, I need a drink. I look to Ren, seeing that he's still holding a bag.

I simply quirk an eyebrow at him, "What's the bag for, advisor of mine?" I ask, trying to use as little words as I can. I think I'm done talking for a while.

I see Ren throw me the bag, to which I promptly caught it and looked inside, seeing that it's my normal attire and my flask, huh. "I see, well then, I'm going to use the bathroom for a minute." I say as I get off of the bed and take the bag and march into the bathroom.

As I walk into the bathroom, I lock the door behind me as I set the bag full of my clothes on top of the toilet. I quickly take a moment to look around the bathroom, and notice that a small window leads to the outside, and it's just big enough to where someone like myself could fit through it. I let out a hum as I throw on my overcoat and jeans, and pull out my flask from the bag, to which I unscrew the cap and take a quick swig.

I quickly open the window and look down, if only to see how many stories I'd be jumping out of, and surprisingly enough, I'm not jumping out of as many stories as I thought I'd be. It's only three stories, I'll be fine so long as I tuck and roll, probably?

I pocket my flask inside of my overcoat and take a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. I jump out of the window and feel the fresh air hit my face, it would have been nice if I didn't have to worry about landing though. As I barrel towards the green grass beneath me, I quickly brace myself for a landing, only to tuck and roll on said landing.

I brush myself off as I check to see if anyone saw, and luckily for me, I don't think anyone did. I quietly chuckled to myself as I brush back my hair, "Another happy landing." And with that, I make my way towards the airship docks.

As I walk across the campus, I have enough time to think to myself, to wonder if my decisions were correct in the forest and if my current decision is correct right now. I'm not mad anymore, but Pyrrha had struck a very sensitive subject, and I don't think I'm very willing to go back and talk to them right now.

So yeah, I guess you could say that I don't particularly agree with my current decision, but it was a heat of the moment thing, and if I go back now, my decision won't mean anything. So, for now, I think I'll just go get my drink.

* * *

After a short airship ride to Vale, I quickly got off the airship and made my way to the less pretty side of town in hopes of being able to drown my problems at Junior's place. However, as I pass through the less than enjoyable part of town, I can't help but spot the old, run down motel that I stayed in when I was first getting for Beacon.

I let out a chuckle as I pass it by, I don't suppose it would be such a bad idea if I were to swing by my old motel room and pick up some stuff that I may or may not have forgotten to pick up. Who knows, maybe I'll find some half finished booze lying around?

As I approach the run down motel, I look to the building that contained the front desk, only to notice that a sign said that the motel's been out of business for a while now, and that people shouldn't even be living here. Well, that's just dandy, that means I don't have to pay for another trip. Look at me, master of the art of the deal.

As I walk past the front desk area and turn the corner of the building, I see the set of stairs that led up to the second floor where all the rooms were. As I make my way up the steps, I can already see the room that I was staying in, which was the closest to the stairs.

After making my way up the stairs, I walk up to the door and place my hand on the door handle. I try to open it, only to find that it's locked, that's understandable, but it doesn't make my life any easier. But then I came to another solution, when in doubt, kick it a little. I take maybe two steps back and kick in the door, to which it flies open, making quite a lot of sound. I hope I didn't wake the neighbors, that would be a shame.

As I step into the motel room, I can tell that it hasn't been cleaned since I last used it, still a bunch of glass bottles everywhere. You know, this is probably some sort of safety hazard, having all this glass in here. No wonder this dump went out of business, they wouldn't clean up the mess that _I_ made, that's just bad service.

I make my way further into the room, making sure not to step on any of the glass bottles, mostly because glass in your foot is not fun. I quickly make my way to dresser next to the bed, noticing that a still semi-full bottle of booze is still there. Don't worry baby, Daddy's home.

Once I get close enough to the dresser, I grab the bottle with my left hand and look inside of the bottle, only to find that I was deceived. There is no liquid inhabiting this bottle, and I am displeased. "Why is the rum gone?" I ask to no one in particular, this is just such an emotional moment for me, I've never had to deal with this kind of deceit before.

I let out a sigh as I toss the bottle to the other side of the room, the sound of the glass breaking echoes through the abandoned motel room. I look back at the dresser, and find a small piece of paper that was sitting under that bottle moments ago.

I quirk a brow, curious at what this paper might be. I grab the piece of paper and flip it over, only to find that it's not really just a piece of paper, it's a photo. On the photo, I can see that there are seven people in this photo, everyone of them being someone from my childhood.

At the center of it all is the man who treated me like I was one of his own sons, Sparrow. Everyone around him being my brothers, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, and my long gone partner, Adam. I let out a hollow chuckle as I stare at the photo, "I still haven't found those bastards yet, guess that means they're still looking." I say to myself. Truth be told, I don't think anyone's really looking anymore.

We've been split up for too long, the memories that we all shared being nothing more but a sliver of the past, I'm certain that everyone that I consider family has changed in some regard, so if I do find them one day, they probably won't be the same person they once were, because I know that I sure ain't the same as I used to be.

I feel myself choking up a little as I stare at the photo, I don't have time for this, I shouldn't even be here. I should be a Junior's place, getting as many drinks in my system as I can. I let out a sigh as I take the photo and fold it, placing it into my overcoat pocket. I can't keep doing shit like this, I keep diving into the past, hoping to find salvation, only to be burned after looking back.

I shake my head as I make my way through all of the glass and out of the door, I notice that it's slowly turning darker outside, good, that means my drinks will be cheaper. Then again, my drinks are normally cheap anyway, with Junior behind the counter.

I quickly make my way down the steps, hearing the steps make some really worrying creaking sounds as I step down them. Well, no point in sticking around this dump anymore, I've already found out that I've left no booze behind. I guess now all that's left is for me to take my leave.

As I walk away from the motel, I take one last moment to look back at it, it's walls look to be crumbling, the supports nearly failing, and the fact that it was still standing was a miracle, and for a short while it was home. I let out a chuckle as I look away from the crumbling building, "It was nice for a while." I say to myself as I reach into my coat, pulling out my flask.

I quickly unscrew the cap and take a long swig from it, letting out a sigh after I finish. With that done, I march off to Junior's bar, hoping to drown myself in as many drinks as I can take.

* * *

 **Oh kids, Daddy's home, and he finally brought home the milk. So, you might be wondering, "Hey shit head, why haven't you done anything for months?" Well, to answer that, I had responsibilities that had to be met, and some of those responsibilities were met at a less than adequate rate, like my grades in school. Those were uh, those were not good. I mean, I still passed this year, but I was less than impressed with my own work ethic, so I've got the summer free for writing along with other hobbies, but after that, you shouldn't be expecting much from me.**

 **So yeah, that kind of wraps up what I've been meaning to talk about since I started writing this chapter. I'm also sorry if this chapter didn't feel like it had much content, but I've been trying to get back in the saddle after leaving it up on the shelf for so long. So yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter after leaving it on the shelf for so long. And let me know if my writing has gotten any better/worse, because I'd really appreciate the criticism. Anyway, that's all for now, see you guys when the next chapter is done.**

 **As for my Discord:** **/pTGdsxN**


End file.
